Caged Soul
by AnotherMelancholicWriter
Summary: Ukitake and Kyoraku become surrogate fathers to a lost soul. Will she bring about the destruction or salvation of Soul Society? Probable romance in later chapters OC x Byakuya
1. Induction to Soul Society

_Where am I?_ _It's so dark. _Fearful brown eyes looked up at the sky. The little lights in the sky seemed so far away. Small hands reached upwards, fingers outstretched as if they wanted to touch the stars.

Lost in the dark, the little girl did not notice the white masked face appearing out of the night. As the sky was full of stars, so did other white masked faces materialize out of the darkness one after the other, surrounding her. The grotesque bodies moved silently towards her.

Etsuko froze at sight of the first mask when she lowered her gaze. Her small body attempted to run, but it was as if she was made of stone. She did not realize she was screaming out loud. It was the desperate scream of a child in danger – no, the scream of an animal knowing it would die, pleading with the world to save it.

In her desperation, she did not notice the wind pick up and howled along with her. The darkness prevented her from seeing the wind whipping around her, keeping the hollows from advancing towards her as it raged to confront the hollows.

A light pierced through the darkness. As it approached, she saw two men at the forefront of group of people all dressed in black, wielding katana. These swords were bathed in light and one by one, the white masks disappeared, until all that was left were the black clad men in the shadows.

As the two men approached her, she backed away. She could see them now as the other men behind ignited some form of light she did not know. The two knelt on the ground so they could meet her face to face, though she still had to look up at them. Her eyes welled up with tears that shone both relief and apprehension. Her dark eyes looked up at them with untainted purity, vulnerability, and the embodiment of loneliness. The two men soften immediately after, dropping whatever defenses they might have had and erased whatever suspicion they came at her with.

"Daddy, Papa?" Her small voice was on the verge of breaking. The winds around her immediately died down. It was calm. The trauma of the recent past left her vulnerable and the aura that radiated from the two men reminded her of her previous protectors. She threw her little arms around the two men. "Are you real? They said you weren't coming back!"

Ukitake Jushiro and Shunsui Kyoraku looked at each other in shock. They had never seen this child before. Gently removing her hands from themselves, they examined the girl in front of them. She looked to be only ten years old with all the frailty of an abandoned child. Her disheveled raven hair seemed to be in between a cropped and bobbed hairstyle. It was sad to see a child in that state. They deduced it was most likely shock that caused her mistaken memory.

"Hello there, little one," Jushiro greeted her warmly. "My name is Ukitake Jushiro and my friend here is Shunsui Kyoraku. Can you tell us your name?"

"Daddy! The way you told me to memorize it?" The child questioned and continued after the man nodded. "My name is Abe no Etsuko, of the Abe clan, descendant of the great onmyoji Abe no Seimei. But Papa always said that the clan has been gone for centuries and he doesn't know why you make me protect a city that doesn't believe in us."

"Princess Etsuko?" Kyoraku smiled though his mind worked in overdrive. "Can you tell us how you got here?"

"Papa, why are you being weird?" Etsuko asked confounded. She looked at the ground like a child who did something wrong before she spoke again. "And why are you with shinigami? You told me to stay away from them. You always told me to be careful. I'm sorry, Papa and Daddy. I wasn't careful. I stayed away from the shinigami and I never killed any of the hollows because you told me that it was wrong. I only put up barriers like I always do to stop them from attacking people. One of them got pulled into a really scary giant door and I wanted to see what was inside…Papa, something came out and attacked me but something pulled it back in! Then I was carried by the wind and more hollows were chasing me."

Jushiro thought the Abe clan had died out hundreds of years before, or the onmyodo parts at the very least. Humans should never try to do what shinigami did; it was dangerous enough let alone for a child to be pulled in. He frowned as he saw realization dawned on her as she started to cry. After speaking, she knew what happened to her.

Kyoraku and Jushiro looked at each other. Nodding to his friend, Jushiro embraced the child as she continued her crying. Shunsui had gotten up and given the orders to their squads that they were heading back. Drawing out his katana, he turned it as if it were a key, opening up the Senkaimon.

"You're not going to perform a konso?" one of the men in black asked.

"It would probably cause more damage. You did see what she did right? Do you want that happening in the Rukongai if she ends up anywhere past District 50?" Shunsui answered. "And I was looking forward to some sake poured by my Lisa when I got back. Not looking forward to see old man Yamamoto."

"Etsuko," Jushiro began as the gates opened and he picked her up in his arms, a strand of white hair dropped onto his face as he gave her a smile. "We're going to take you to our home: Soul Society."

"I don't want to go! Don't make me! I'm not dead! Daddy you promised that you would teach me so that I could protect all the people that can't see what we can see! I have to protect them, Daddy! You said it was my job! I don't want to go through that door! I'm scared! It's going to get me! I'm not dead! Papa, help me!" She cried louder kicking her legs struggling to get away not noticing that the winds picked up again.

"Oi, oi, little princess!" Shunsui grabbed her from Jushiro in one quick move and put her up on his broad shoulders, grimacing as she hit his straw hat with her little fists. "Captain Ukitake and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Promise?" She asked, letting her hands rest on top of his hat. Her voice dripped of innocence and blind trust. She knew him as her Papa and everything he said was always true. He had been her protector since before she could remember.

It was all the two captains to do to give the most cheerful 'of course'. They knew that they had just given their word and honor to a child whose fate was uncertain. The two looked at each other uneasily. The gravity of their answer was not lost on them. The head captain was not so lenient and to keep their promise they would have to go against him in all probability.

True to their fears, when the two captains got back to Soul Society, they immediately called a Captain's meeting which was getting to be more of a shouting match rather than a meeting.

"The longer we squabble, the longer she sits there in Senzaikyu! Why did you even put her there, old man?!" Shunsui was livid. He could not imagine what the child who tugged on his heartstrings and who called him 'Papa' was going through as she sat in a cell where her power was being drained. The look of betrayal in her naïve eyes as they locked the cell doors burned in his memory.

"It's the only place we could put her and know she couldn't cause any trouble. Captain Ukitake already told us she's one of Seimei's descendants. When he came here, he could already control his power and he died peacefully. She cannot and therefore is dangerous. Worse, she's traumatized by her violent death." The fourth division captain spoke plainly. Retsu Unohana had been alive to see Seimei before he was promoted to guard the Soul King.

"But she's just a child! We cannot imprison her forever for something she was born with!" It was unusual for Jushiro to be just as furious as Kyoraku. The hand that rested on his zanpakuto clasped the hilt as if it was it only thing keeping him together. "Captain Urahara will find some way to restrict her power until she can learn to control them. She's just a scared little girl!"

He put a lot of faith in Urahara. The new captain's Shinigami Research and Development Institute would be able to help her. He had already made breakthroughs in his new division.

"Will you two take responsibility for her should Captain Urahara be successful?" The Captain Commander finally spoke up. "If he is not successful, she will be kept prisoner until there is a time when she becomes useful."

"You mean to use her?" Kyoraku spoke through gritted teeth. His hand found its way resting on his daisho. "Over my dead body, old man,"

"You want to challenge me, brat?" Captain Commander Yamamoto glared at his old student. His sinewy hand tightened on his staff.

"If that gets her out of that prison, then it would be our honor to take responsibility!" Jushiro attempted to diffuse the tension in the room. "Right, Kyoraku?"

Kyoraku hand fell from his swords before a grunt of acknowledgement.

"It's so nice to see you two acting like fathers!" Hirako Shinji piped up referring to the part of the story where the girl thought she knew them. His finger twirled a lock of his long blonde hair.

"You are crazy to joke with them right now," another captain replied, diverting attention to himself.

"If this meeting is over, Captain Commander, I have other duties to attend to," The sixth division captain, Kuchiki Ginrei announced. He was not one for joking around with the younger captains.

Ukitake breathed a sigh of relief walking out of the meeting. It was the best possible outcome he could have hoped for. It was now all up to Urahara to find a way to limit the accidental manifestation of her immense reiryoku.

"You'll be out of here in a matter of days, princess," Kyoraku answered Etsuko's question before she had even asked. The man with the flower kimono on his shoulders visited the child captive every day.

Kyoraku reassured her that this wasn't to be her life. It had been only a month but Kisuke was a genius when it came to experimenting. He was almost done with something that would limit a person's spiritual power in a similar manner to the sekkiseki in the walls of the prison.

"Where's Daddy?" Etsuko asked him. It was the first time the white haired man didn't visit.

"He's not feeling so well today, little one." Neither Kyoraku nor Jushiro had the heart to correct the child when she referred to them as fathers. It was for the best; letting memories and faces come back naturally after the trauma of her death would be safer for everyone.

"Is he sick?" She looked up at him through the bars of the cell. There was a small hint of dread in her voice. "Last time, they said Daddy was sick and he didn't come back. They said that you got sick too and that I couldn't see either of you. Papa, can I go see him?"

The way she looked at him pleadingly broke his heart. "As soon as Captain Urahara says you can, we'll go visit him together. He'll be happy to see your cute face."

"Ki-chan is a really nice man." Etsuko smiled remembering the man who was going to help her leave.

"Ki-chan?" Kyoraku was surprised that she had given him a nickname. She would scream every time she was alone with him. "Does that mean you don't think he's scary anymore?"

"He's not scary! He brings me candy!" It was being locked up in a cage that made her so amenable to a kind gesture from a stranger. "Ki-chan says he makes them himself. One day he says he'll teach me if I'm good."

"Ah, well, princess, let's not accept any more candy from strangers, ok?" Kyoraku scratched his fuzz on his chin. He didn't think he'd be giving a parental warning to a child locked up in a cell. "Captain Urahara is the exception. No more taking candy from strangers."

"Ok, Papa!"

As usual, Kyoraku gave her lectures about the world she was to live in now. He was surprised at the questions she had asked him every time.

"Papa, please tell Daddy to feel better! I don't want him to go away again," Etsuko spoke after saying her goodbye. She gave Kyoraku a small smile before he left leaving him feeling more depressed each step he took from her.

True to his word, Urahara Kisuke found a way to restrict Etsuko's spiritual power. It had become an obsession that he spent most of his waking hours working on to the dismay of his lieutenant. The little girl imprisoned in Senzaikyu had piqued his interest. Her reiryoku was on par with the captains with the potential of expanding with growth and knowledge of how to use it. Figuring out a way to dampen her power could lead to so many different possibilities. However, after visiting her, she became his only priority. He had inadvertently been captured the same way that Kyoraku and Ukitake had by the purity of soul. With a grin he readied his invention and stuffed a few pieces of candy in his pocket and left to see his little experiment.

"Et-su-ko!" Kisuke's playful voice cut through the silence.

"Ki-chan…" She had been crying. Ever since she came to Soul Society, the child had the same nightmare, but she could never remember what it was. She only knew that there was someone she had to help, but no matter how much she reached, it was never enough. Waking up, she would find little nicks on her arms and legs though she had no memory of how they had gotten there. Afraid to ask if it was normal in Soul Society, she kept it to herself.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" A bright smile flashed on his face in an attempt to make her feel better. Kisuke had grown close to his patient much to the dismay of his scientific half. "If you give me a smile, I'll give you a special candy I just made."

She attempted a smile. "Sorry, Ki-chan. I always feel sad when I wake up."

The man ran his fingers through his blonde hair, thinking of a way to make her more at ease. "Say 'ah'"

He popped a piece of candy in her mouth and watched her little round face light up after tasting the sweetness. Opening the bag he brought with him, he proceeded to take out four metallic cuffs to be used as bracelets and anklets. Kisuke had spent all his days and most of his nights at the lab, puzzling out the problem. These cuffs were the solution. They had been infused with enough sekkiseki mineral so the wearer could still move around while their spiritual powers would remain inert. The breakthrough had given him so many ideas of other developments. The possibilities were endless.

"So cold!" The little girl exclaimed as the man clasped the cuffs around her ankles and wrists. She fell into his arms as if she were a ragdoll. Kisuke scooped her up in his arms and took her out of the cell. Etsuko closed her eyes and buried herself in the warmth that came from her blonde liberator as he carried her to her new life in Soul Society.

Etsuko woke up from her afternoon nap as she felt something move beneath her. She had been using a man's arm for a pillow. Getting up she looked down at him, her face split into a mischievous grin. The messy haired Kaien had become her babysitter as well as best friend since she was freed from her cell. Her home had become Ugendo and she lived there with her father who she had come to learn often fell ill. His second in command, would always visit and unwittingly became her companion. His wife Miyako was a godsend to the two men she called her fathers. Miyako had become a surrogate mother to the little girl. Etsuko had never had a mother figure before, so it took some getting used to though she relished every moment with the woman.

"Kai-chan!" She threw herself across his stomach and mimed a swimming action. "Wake up!"

"Urgh!" Kaien snapped awake, annoyed. It bolted up, causing his little charge to fall into his lap. It had become their routine. "Etsu, I'm going to kill you!"

She giggled and ran out of the room and into the garden and stopped abruptly. Etsuko always waited for Kaien before they would go to the teahouse on the lake to see her father.

"Daddy's going to eat all the ohagi if we don't get there!" She grasped his hand and pulled him in the direction of Jushiro. "Hurry, Kai-chan!"

Kaien grinned at the girl pulling her. When she came to Ugendo, she had been almost emaciated. Now she looked like a healthy little girl and even started acting like it. She had warmed to up them quickly despite being imprisoned; most of it that to do with his captain who indulged her fantasy that he was her father. He didn't mind it either; Etsuko made everyone in the 13th Division smile.

"Estu, you can't go in looking like that. Captain Ukitake will kill me if you go in looking like you just woke up." Before entering the teahouse, Kaien stopped.

He knelt down and fixed her kimono collar, straightened up her obi and smoothed out some of the wrinkles that formed when they were sleeping. Kaien grimaced at his job. If he never had to learn how to dress a girl in a kimono and tie the obi, he would have been much fine never knowing. He was much happier when Miyako was there to do these things.

"Good afternoon, Daddy!" Etsuko slid open the door and flew into her father's lap. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Good afternoon, Captain," Kaien echoed her greeting and sat down at the opposite the two.

"I'm better now." Jushiro laughed.

Stuffing her face with ohagi, Etsuko stopped paying attention to what the two men were talking about. She had been ravenous since she came to Ugendo and ate everything that was given to her. It seemed that the only things she did was sleep and eat. The cuffs the girl wore constantly drained whatever energy she had. Even a little exertion would leave her feeling as if she played the entire day. It had only been a week she had been feeling like the cuffs weren't there, but running from Kaien had made her sleepy again and she dozed off sitting up, leaning against Jushiro.

"Princess! Wake up!" Etsuko was shaken awake by Kyoraku.

"P-Papa?" The girl responded weakly. She felt something cold running down her face. Looking at the man's face, his eyes were wide and his face full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare, Etsuko. You were screaming and flailing around," Kyoraku told her outright. His voice was strained as if he had been trying to wake her for a while.

It had seemed she had not gotten over her death, no matter how happy she was. He looked at his friend as he cradled their adoptive child in his arms. He had felt the small gust of wind in the room when it happened. If she could still access her power, however weak it was, through the sekkiseki she wore, it would become a problem. They knew it was time for another visit with Urahara.

"Ki-chan? I feel fine." Etsuko found herself in Urahara's lab licking a lollipop while the blonde haired captain ran tests on her.

"I'm just making sure you're ok, Et-chan," he replied with a smile.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep again. Kisuke smiled. He had found a way to deliver anesthesia to children.

"Is she alright?" Jushiro asked immediately after. His white ponytail disheveled and his face showed the same stress.

"I wished we could have waited until she got better acclimated with the sekkiseki. She's still not used to wearing them, but if her spiritual power is manifesting through it, then we've got no choice. You have to let the head captain know. I'll suggest it would be for the best to actually teach her, but it will have to be his decision what to do with her. In the mean time I'll get starting making stronger cuffs."

Both men grimaced at his statement. Neither of them could tell what Yamamoto would do.

The stood in front of the Captain Commander and plead their case. His office seemed more intimidating than ever.

"She could be one of the greatest Shinigami with the right training." Kyoraku was playing up to the self-interested side of his teacher. "She'd be able to protect Seireitei single handedly. The Gotei 13 always needs the best."

"You cannot impart a harsh judgment on a child who did nothing wrong. Look at all the options, sensei." Jushiro couldn't help but be biased.

"And you think I would put everyone at Shino Academy in danger by enrolling her there?" Genryusai saw the affect the child had on everyone she had come across. He never wanted to set eyes on her lest he fall under the same enchantment. "According to Urahara, without those bands, that place would be rubble in a matter of seconds."

"All the more reason, she needs to learn how to control it. We could train her!" Kyoraku's head jerked up so fast his straw hat nearly fell off.

"On top of all your duties? Neither of you have the time for that." Yamamoto frowned at his two students. It was a difficult decision.

"You could make a rotating schedule and ask the captains and their lieutenants for their help." Kisuke walked into the room. He wanted to be of help to Etsuko and didn't think it was right for children to be imprisoned. "I volunteer some of my free time. I'm sure there are others who would be interested in honing her potential. If anything, it would be an interesting experiment and I don't see any downsides to it. If it doesn't work, you can always lock her up, but control of her power is too good to pass up. As of now, I'm working on infusing more sekkiseki into the cuffs to accommodate her awakening her full potential. It will be done by tomorrow."

Kyoraku and Jushiro looked at Kisuke, covering their surprise rather well. They knew their faith in him was well founded. He was a good man.

"Fine," the head captain resigned himself to the popular sentiment. "Bring her to tomorrow's captain's meeting and we'll figure it out."


	2. Zanpakuto

Etsuko found herself in a place she had a feeling she had been before. A realm of darkness encroached upon her on all sides. In the middle of the emptiness was a cage. She barely made out the silhouette of a man inside. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear a word he said. She walked towards him. The man inside raged; he beat at the bars, tried to pry them open before taking out swords and slashed at them. Nothing could free him. He seemed to be looking at her. He waved to her and spoke. Again, she could hear nothing but the whipping of the wind.

"You want to get out of there, right mister?" She moved closer.

The wind lashed at her the closer to the cage she got. "I'll get you out of there, I promise!"

Little cuts appeared on her hands and cut towards her arms as she pushed forward. Etsuko could see the man more clearly than she had ever seen him before. Her heart beat a little faster. His piercing blue eyes were intently focused on her. Etsuko nearly froze in place as she took him in. He was a tall man with long deep purple hair that flowed down to his waist as his fringes fell on the sides of his face that stopped just below his shoulders. Yet again she stepped forward, ignoring the cutting wind as best she could. Now she could tell he was wearing a beautiful dark green kimono and hakama that seemed to be made only for him. The man had to be some samurai going off to battle. He wore golden armor in the form of a breastplate, and matching greaves and gauntlets that only shielded the backs of his hands. Over it was a black sleeveless high collared haori trimmed with gold. A translucent pale green dragon was draped on his shoulders. His daisho was held by a black strip of cloth tied at his waist. She never halted her advance, and her eyes widened as they rested on his daisho, a beautiful katana and wakizashi set gilded with intricate gold markings. On his back was a spear with the same markings as his swords. The man appeared to be a cross between a samurai and a prince. She could tell he was yelling at her, but the words never reached her ears. His arms waved at her wildly, trying to shoo her away.

"Don't worry Prince Samurai! I don't like cages either! It's just a little bit further." The pain the wind inflicted had increased tenfold. She had been so entranced with the man that she had no thought for herself. The wind had been making little tears at her clothes.

Onward she moved, forcing herself at the wind railing against her. Etsuko had not realized she was screaming with each step. There was only one thought in her head. "I'll free you from that horrible cage!"

"Etsuko!" A brash voice called her to consciousness. "Wake up, you little brat!"

Opening her eyes, everything was too bright. Squinting, she made out a worried Kaien. "G-good morning, Kai-chan."

"Don't 'good morning' me, Etsu!" His voice rang clearly through the air with a hint of annoyance. "What happened? Why are there tears in your pajamas and random scratches on you?"

"Huh?" The child sat up and instantly dropped back down from fatigue.

"Don't 'huh' me, kid!" Kaien did the most hilarious impression of the girl that she had to stifle a little giggle. "Did you sneak out and climb that tree again? You'd think falling off of it would teach you not to do stupid things like that!"

"I don't think so?" Etsuko's face was a picture of innocence that apparently did nothing for Kaien. It earned her a hit on the head before he picked her up and put her on his shoulders to brush her teeth before breakfast.

"Good morning Mi-chan!" Etsuko warmly greeted. Her dream was a forgotten memory. Kaien placed her at the table and then sat down beside her. "Are you eating breakfast with us today?"

"Good morning, Etsu-chan!" Miyako sat on the other side of her. "The captain asked me to see to dressing you today. You have a very important meeting so you have to be on your best behavior, ok?"

"Okay!" The girl said through a mouthful of eggs.

"No one's gonna like you if eat with your mouth full!" Kaien teased, doing the exact same thing.

"Really, dear? Am I hearing that from you?" Miyako replied before flashing a warm smile at her husband.

Etsuko enjoyed mornings like those. Miyako always made the best food and sitting together with the two of them was always so warm. Miyako was the most beautiful and kindest woman Etsuko had ever seen. Someday she hoped to be just like her.

"Oh, everyone's really lively this morning, I see." Jushiro entered the room.

Without another word, the little girl flew from the table into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Good morning, little Etsuko!" The white haired man lifted her up and put her on his broad shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hmm…I had a dream, but I don't remember what it was."

"Captain, you should punish Etsu here. She's been a bad girl, getting scratches and ruining her clothes." Kaien stuck his tongue out at the little girl when Jushiro wasn't looking.

"Stupid Kaien's lying!" Etsuko protested. "I don't know how it happened!"

"Hey, Etsuko," Jushiro scolded gently. "Let's not use mean words, ok? How about we take a bath before Miyako gets you ready for the meeting?"

"Okay!"

Bath time with her father had become one of her favorite things to do. The first time Etsuko saw the huge bath, she ran around squealing with delight. Though she tried to be more mature about it, the giddy feeling of having such a huge bath to themselves never left.

"Let me wash your hair, Daddy!" Etsuko had to stand on a stool as well as on her tiptoes to reach her father's head. "It's so pretty! I've always wanted longer hair, but Papa always cut it saying that it was too much work."

"Oh?" Jushiro indulged the little girl that had become his daughter. The feeling of her little fingers massaging his scalp felt good.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm really excited about it! Miyako said she'd teach me how to braid it when it gets longer! I'll braid yours too, Daddy!"

The 13th Division captain laughed nervously. "Your turn!" He began washing her hair and back.

Etsuko giggled. "You're so much better than Kaien! He always tickles me!"

"You like it here, right? With Kaien and everyone?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Then you have to be very good at this meeting, okay? It's really important."

"Yes, Daddy!" Etsuko ran out of the bath immediately after and bumped into Kaien right outside.

"Oi!" Kaien grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it. "Why are you always running out naked? You crazy brat!"

"You're the crazy brat!" Etsuko retorted, relishing the annoyance in her friend's voice. "You're just jealous that I got to bathe with Daddy!"

Kaien laughed as they walked to her room. "Maybe I'm jealous that the captain got to bathe with you instead of me!"

"Aaaaah!" She ran away from him, a tinge of red on her cheeks. "Y-you've got Miyako, you idiot!"

"Honestly, what am I going to do with the two of you?" Miyako questioned sternly as they burst into the room.

Kaien and Etsuko both looked at the floor in unison. "Sorry"

The three of them happily chatted away as Miyako dressed her. Looking at herself in the mirror, Etsuko couldn't help but gasp.

"I look so pretty!" She exclaimed, turning her head from side to side, making sure that it was really her reflection. She had never worn a kimono as the beautiful as the pink floral one she had on. The camellia flower in her short hair made her look like a regular little girl. "We could never afford any of this back in the human world! Papa would always say that pretty things just hid the ugliness in people's hearts, but looking at this, I guess I don't mind it now!"

"Etsu, I guess even you can be cute!" Kaien tried to get a rise out of her.

She stuck out her tongue at him before Miyako frowned at the both of them.

"Come on, Etsu, I have to take you to Captain Urahara." Kaien took her hand after waving goodbye to his wife.

"Be good!" Miyako's voice drifted behind them. It was meant for the both of them.

"This is where I leave you, Etsuko." Kaien let go of her hand in front of the 12th Divison's barracks. Their walk had been too brief as he tried to impart the gravity of her situation.

"Kai-chan?" Etsuko's voice sounded small. The importance of the meeting had been emphasized so much. "I'll see you again, right? They won't take me away at the meeting. That's what it's about, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, Etsu," Kaien answered confidently. "Nothing bad will happen. Both Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku will be there. And even if they take you away, I'll come rescue you. I make a pretty awesome hero. All you have to say is 'Kai-chan, you're so handsome and strong, please save me!' and I'll be right there."

Etsuko laughed and hugged him. "Thanks, Kaien."

Kisuke wasted no time with introductions as he quickly removed her reiryoku limiters and put on new ones. This time they were gold plated.

"Ah!" Something triggered in Etsuko's mind as the old cuffs were removed, only to become hazy when the new ones were clasped on. "They're…gold."

"I thought it would suit you better, Et-chan." Kisuke's playful smile never left his face. "After all, you're a girl, and you look super cute today too."

"Will this make me tired like the other ones?"

"Hmmm, for a little while, I think, but you'll get used to them." Kisuke put her up on his shoulders. "Hold on tight."

Within a few seconds, they were at the First Division's Captain's Assembly Hall. Etsuko let out a little yell of surprise.

"How did you do that? What just happened?" Etsuko feet was now firmly on the ground.

"Depending on how the meeting goes, I'll teach you, would you like that?" Kisuke straightened the child's kimono. "I'll go in ahead, I think we might be late, but when you hear a scary old man call your name, walk in, okay?"

Etsuko nodded, feeling more nervous than ever. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Thinking back on the flash of recognition she had, she knew she had seen whatever it was before. It was a cage. Wringing her hands, she hoped that wasn't where she was going. Catching the glint of gold under her kimono sleeve, she pushed through her memory. "I knew I saw something gold. Why can't I remember?"

"Abe no Etsuko, enter!" A grim voice called from inside the room.

Etsuko gasped in surprise. "Calm down, Etsu. You can do this." Unballing her fists, she tried to loosen her body as she opened the door and entered. _I have to greet that man first. What was his name again?!_

All eyes were on her as she took measured steps and walked up to the head of the Gotei 13. She dared not look around. Focusing on the grandfatherly looking man at the front of the room, she bowed as well as she could remember. "Greetings, Captain Commander Yamamoto. I Abe no Etsuko, I have come as you have called and am at your service."

Genryusai Yamamoto arched his eyebrow quizzically at the response.

Internally, Etsuko cheered herself. It was exactly how her Papa had taught her to do in the human world. She never had the chance to use it, but it came in handy now.

"Do you know why you are here?" The Captain Commander questioned.

"No, Captain Commander Yamamato." Her voice remained steel though inside she was breaking down under his gaze.

"Due to the immense spiritual power that dwells within you, it has been already decided that you cannot go your own way. The Gotei 13 has taken responsibility for you. The captains and their lieutenants will be in charge of lessons to control your reiryoku and eventual use of your reiatsu. It has come to my attention that you may be a great boon or the destruction of Soul Society and the Gotei 13. It is my responsibility to protect it. Will you help or hinder us in this matter?" Genryusai explain calmly.

There were quiet murmurs from the other captains at the last statement. Etsuko did her best to hide her astonishment. Her fathers had told her of her unusual amount of power. She wondered if that's what the captain commander was talking about. Refusing to help would be a death sentence; she knew that well enough. "I would never dream of hurting Soul Society or the Gotei 13; I will do whatever I can to be of use to you."

The old man directed the girl's gaze to the table in front of him. On it there were weapons of all sizes. "These are Asauchi, given to those entering Shino Academy. Taking care of it will eventually lead to the manifestation of your spirit into the weapon. Please choose whichever calls out to you."

The two lines of captains looked on intently. She could feel their eyes bore in the back of her head. Etsuko had no clue how a sword could call to her. Staring at the weapons on the table she concentrated as she touched them all, hoping something would happen. It was the wakizashi that drew her in; there was something familiar about it. Holding the wakizashi, she picked up a tanto because it seemed that they were meant to be together. With them in her hands, she briefly saw a flash in her mind of a purple haired man with a satisfied smile on his face. It was a face she knew, but could not remember from where. She closed her eyes, hoping that something more concrete would tell her which one it would be. They both felt right. Were they really calling to her?

"Kyoraku, it looks like she takes after you." Genryusai patted her on the head gently.

Etsuko looked up at him confusedly. He seemed so nice now. "I can't choose between the two of them."

"You like them both, don't you?" The Captain Commander stated rather than asked as he stroked his beard. "It's okay, you can have them."

Etsuko slipped them both through her obi and bowed deeply. "Thank you, Captain Commander Yamamoto."

Though she could not see the captains behind her, they were all smiling as if she made some joke. After another pat on the head, the grandfatherly leader ushered her out of the meeting. She took the time waiting for Kyoraku and Jushiro to walk around the quarters, waving to the odd shinigami that passed her.

"Etsuko!" A woman's voice rang behind her.

"Lisa!" The child turned around with a smile. Lisa had become like a sister to her after spending many days with her Papa. "The Captain Commander gave me these!"

Lisa inspected the swords in wonder. "Good for you! Are you excited to learn about all these new things?"

Etsuko chatted away recounting how fast Kisuke had moved and how he would teach her as well as her excitement about the swords and wondering when her first lessons would be.

That night Lisa read to her like she always did as she fell asleep. Kyoraku had spent the rest of the day with her instead of drinking and napping like he was wont to do. By the time it was time to sleep, Etsuko was more than ready.

"Thanks, Lisa," Kyoraku whispered to his second in command as she left the room.

The man in the flower kimono leaned against the wall, looking down at the face of his new daughter. She chose a daisho as a vessel for her zanpakuto. His own zanpakuto was a daisho of a katana and wakizashi. He had been the only one to his knowledge that had two weapons that made up his zanpakuto. The man wondered if it was fate that they were the ones to find her that night. Putting those thoughts aside, he turned back on the matter at hand. Jushiro had told him of what happened when she slept the first time it happened. The soul inside her was trying to communicate. He knew how dangerous it could be. To be able to use that power meant you had to prove yourself to the spirit and that caused her reiatsu to seep out. She was just a fragile little girl; sometimes he thought she would break if anyone looked at her the wrong way. Would she be able to survive whatever the spirit had planned for her? Thinking back on the meeting, he smiled. She seemed so strong then. Etsuko had surprised him, and he had a feeling, she would continue to do so.

Etsuko found herself in the familiar realm of darkness. The cage in the middle was unchanged. The silhouette of the man was still there. She walked through the windstorm towards the cage. As usual, the man tried to shoo her away.

"I'm not going anywhere, samurai!" She yelled at him. "I'm going to free you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Stay back!" A deep, strong voice answered.

The raven haired child gasped. It was the first time she could hear him. Scared but motivated, she pushed on. The winds increased in fury.

"You're going to get hurt, Etsuko!"

"Huh?" She ignored the pain of the cuts starting to form. "You know my name Prince Samurai? All the more reason I should get you out of that cage!"

"Go away!" His voice became stern.

Etsuko screamed. She felt wetness on her clothes. Looking down, her eyes widened. Her clothes were drenched in red. "I'm not leaving until you're out of that cage!"

"LEAVE NOW!" His voice bellowed, cutting through the gale.

"Samurai!" Etsuko's eyes opened that instant. Shunsui's face was the first thing she saw.

"Samurai?" He asked cradling the girl. He had picked her up during the night and held her in his arms as the wind started to make scratches in her skin. There was only so much he could do to protect her physical body from what happened in the dream.

"Huh? Papa?" She slumped into his arms. "Is it morning already?"

"Good morning, princess." Kyoraku yawned as the girl slid off and sat next to him. "What's this about a samurai?"

Etsuko closed her eyes, trying to remember. Her mind was like a sieve; the more she tried to picture him, the less clear he became. "I think there was a samurai in my dream, but I can't really remember."

Kyoraku adjusted his straw hat, deciding that she would learn of what was happening to her when she was ready. There was no cause to make her worry. "Well, there's only room in my princess's heart for one samurai, and that's me!" He struck a heroic pose that brought on a fit of laughter from the girl.

Etsuko clutched her stomach. Her father's antics had already started, she was afraid she'd die of laughter. "Of course, Papa!

Kyoraku playacted that he was hurt at her reaction and after many reassurances from the child, he settled into a more serious demeanor. "You have a big day today, princess. You'll be heading off to Kuchiki Family Manor to gather some introductory books for your lessons. There's a boy a few years old that you there, a bit hot tempered if you ask me, but Jushiro thinks it'll be good if you had someone closer to your age to talk with."

"Sounds fun!" Etsuko paid no attention to the grimace on her father's face. She got up and groaned as she collapsed on the futon. "Oops, I guess I'm still a little tired and very sore. Ki-chan said it would take me some time to get used to the new cuffs, but don't worry, I'll do my best with training! Then I'll be able to protect Soul Society like you and Daddy!"

Kyoraku found it hard to meet her gaze. The meeting the day before had been a small victory in a losing war. Etsuko would be raised with the utmost care in order to be a weapon against all who would stand against the Seireitei. The semblance of family and freedom that he and Jushiro would create would eventually fall apart once the Gotei 13 started to use her. Since the first time he looked into those deep brown eyes, he knew he would do everything in his power to ease her suffering. The captain had no fantasy that her life would be easy, but he would try to make it as good as he could for as long as he could.


	3. Under the Cherry Blossoms

A/N: It's a little late to be saying that I'm not Kubo or own Bleach, but I forgot to post an author's note on my first chapter . I hope you're enjoying the story so far and as always thank you for reading!

* * *

Etsuko stood in front of the Kuchiki Manor. After getting lost a few times, she had finally made it to her destination. It was a rare occasion that she didn't have a companion, but everyone still had their lives regardless of her schedule. She smoothed out the skirt of a western styled dress that the head captain's lieutenant had gifted her. It was pretty in its own way, but what she loved about it was the freedom of her legs and how the wide skirt moved with the wind.

Making a mental note to ask Miyako if she could get more of them, she called out into the compound. "Good afternoon! My name is Abe no Etsuko. My father, Kyoraku Shunsui, said you were expecting me!"

A guard suddenly appeared before her. Caught off balance by the ninja, she let out a squeak of surprise.

"The young master has been expecting you," the man addressed her curtly as he led down into the compound.

Looking around in awe, Etsuko had never seen such a beautiful courtyard. Wide open spaces under the outside corridors of the mansion made it seem so much bigger. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and petals wafted on the gentle breeze. It was like she was in a dream.

"Oi, do you know how long I've been waiting for you, you little brat?" A boy's brash voice snapped her out of her dream like state.

Etsuko looked up at him with apologetic eyes. In a quiet voice she answered, "Sorry. I would have come sooner, but I wasn't feeling well, and then I got lost. I'm Etsuko and I'm really sorry!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." He gave her his name. His voice softened at the timidity in hers. "I suppose it gave me a little more time to practice my sword."

Etsuko hadn't met anyone her own age since she'd been in Soul Society. The boy seemed to be some years older. Somehow he reminded her of a samurai. He was in training clothes with a wooden sword in his hand, but it wasn't that which made her think of a samurai. There was something else she couldn't put her finger on. His grey defiant eyes looked at her in the most scrutinizing way and widened at the daisho tucked into her sash.

He gave a start. How could such a wimpy girl like her dressed in weird clothes be carrying swords? Byakuya would not stand for it. "You, why do you have those swords? Did you steal them from that idiot Kyoraku?"

Etsuko clutched the swords with her small hands as if she feared he would take them. "The Captain Commander gave them to me. And my father is not an idiot! You're the idiot!"

"How dare you call the future head of the Kuchiki clan an idiot, idiot!" He tightened his hands around his sword.

Etsuko ran without thinking. She didn't want to be hit by the sword, wooden or not, she thought the boy was a more than a little scary, even though he looked so noble. Byakuya followed suit, yelling at her to stop running around his yard.

Within a few moments, Etsuko began panting. Whatever energy she had that fueled her fear and anger dissipated like fog with the dawn. Everything went black.

Byakuya watched the girl crumble to the ground. In the blink of an eye he was beside her. "Hey, wake up! Abe?!"

There was no answer. The boy shook her again. There was no reaction. He reached for her hands and came in contact with the cuff bracelet on her wrist. Recoiling at the draining effect, he persevered, trying to undo the clasps to no avail. Picking up the strange girl, he placed her under one of the cherry blossom trees and went seeking help.

"Ah, lord Kuchiki, there's nothing to worry about." One of his guards began the most unbelievable of explanations. "I was told that Abe gets tired very easily. She must have overexerted herself. The cuffs you saw are for her protection. She just recently arrived in Soul Society and cannot control her spiritual energy. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

Byakuya walked back to where he left the girl wanting a better explanation. There was no way the head captain would give her swords and use sekkiseki to limit her power if she was some ordinary soul with above average powers. The fact that she was beginning her training so young hinted that there had to be something very wrong with her or that the old man wanted to use her for some purpose.

The sight young Byakuya saw upon seeing the girl under the cherry blossoms caught his breath. Etsuko looked like she was sitting under the tree leaning against the trunk. Her short black hair moved with the cool breeze. The sunset made her golden skin glow in the warm dusk. It was like he was looking at something not of this world. Surrounding her were sakura petals seemingly suspended around her. With the rhythm of her breathing they danced about her. It was the most enchanting thing he had ever seen. Careful to not make noise, he moved closer to see that she was still passed out. Not wanting to cause her any harm in waking her violently, he sat next to her watching the cherry blossom petals waft about them while the sun sank into the horizon.

"Prince Samurai." Byakuya nearly jumped when he heard her little voice murmur as she finally stirred.

"Etsuko? Are you alright?" Byakuya watched the petals fall to the ground. It had been the wind around her that made them dance so beautifully.

"Bee…bya…B-chan?" Etsuko had forgotten the boy's name. She shakily sat up to watch the last sliver of the sun sink into darkness. "Did I fall asleep?"

"B-B-B-chan?!" All concern for the girl passed at the two syllables she uttered. "Kuchiki Byakuya! Kuchiki Byakuya! Say it!"

"B-chan." Etsuko groaned trying to stand up.

Byakuya immediately took her hand and placed the other on her shoulder to steady her as they walked to the engawa of one of the branches of the main building. Her hand felt so cold. Even as they sat under the porch, he had not let go of her for fear that she would collapse again. The teenager did not want the responsibility of explaining to his elders what happened.

"I'm sorry. Ki-chan, I guess you know him as Captain Urahara, said that these new cuffs would take a while before I can go about normally." Etsuko explained, watching the stars appear one after the other. "I guess I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard."

"Does it hurt?" Byakuya found himself asking. He could not shake the image of her out of his head.

"Not really. But can I tell you something?" Etsuko looked up at him. The moon has risen, illuminating his face. His face appeared kinder now. The steel grey eyes she looked into didn't seem bad. There was something about him that allowed her to trust him.

Byakuya nodded, trying his best not to look into her eyes. There was something unnerving about them that he couldn't put into words.

"I think it's why I get these scratches. I don't want to make Ki-chan sad by letting him know that it might be hurting me, but I wake up crying sometimes. Every time I wake up I feel like there's something I'm forgetting and everything hurts and I get these scratches like I've run through a field of nettles."

Byakuya felt himself wanting to console this perfect stranger. He couldn't help but be further drawn in. "Did you tell Kyoraku?"

"I don't want to worry him." The sheepish smile that played on her lips made her seem sadder.

"I'll look into it for you. The Kuchiki family has a vast library. I'm sure that there's an answer somewhere in all those books." He grinned at her in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"You'd do that for me, B-chan?"

"As long as you address me as Kuchiki Byakuya."

"B-chan! Thank you!" Etsuko ignored his demand as she threw herself at him embracing him in gratitude. She yawned. "So tired…"

Byakuya froze as he felt the tension of her embrace loosen. Had she fallen asleep again? He guessed the sekkiseki on her wrists and ankles had more to do with it than just tiredness. The gold on her hands and feet gave off an eerie glow under the moon. He adjusted his arms that returned her hug to make himself more comfortable; there was no knowing when she would wake up again.

"Hey! Get your grimy hands off my daughter!" Kyoraku's playfully gruff voice came out of nowhere. As if he appeared out of thin air, he pulled her away from him and took her into his arms. Looking at her, he spoke sweetly, "Men are pigs. Don't let them deceive you, princess. They'd say anything for a smile from a cutie like you."

"Papa!" Etsuko tried to protest after waking up with a start. "It's not like that at all! B-chan's my friend!"

Byakuya already had his wooden sword in hand. "I will not tolerate slander of the Kuchiki name, Kyoraku!"

"Oh? You want to fight me? Is it because you want my daughter's hand in marriage? Aren't you moving a little too fast, Byakuya? You've got another hundred years before you even get close to being worthy of my princess!" Kyoraku let out a bark of a laugh.

Etsuko hit him on the head. "Papa! I'm going to kill you!"

Kyoraku resigned himself and gave a halfhearted apology to placate the two children. After clearing up the misunderstanding sufficiently, Kyoraku and Etsuko picked up the books she needed and said their goodbyes. Walking hand in hand with her father, Etsuko felt on top of the world. She had made a real friend; someone her own age that she could talk to. The little girl hummed all the way home, forgetting the constant drain on her body.

Byakuya sat on the porch a little longer, staring at the cherry trees in the moonlight. He smiled. _A friend, huh?_ He had never had a friend. Most of the children his grandfather brought had been not to his liking. The heir could not deal with others like himself. There was something a little more than annoying about their self aggrandizing attitudes and most were too soft, afraid to pick up a sword. They all put on airs, holding their noses up at everyone. To have someone not be afraid of his position or act like they were better than he was refreshing. He rang his fingers through his bangs, looking forward to the next time he would meet her.


	4. Joyful Lessons

"Etsu, you have the worst handwriting I've ever seen." Kaien scrutinized a sheet of paper that Etsuko handed him. "What is that supposed to say?"

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanin! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo # 9 Geki." Etsuko leaned back against the wall on her bed. It had been a month since she got the books from Byakuya, but her practical lessons would have to wait until she got used to the sekkiseki limiters. "And the drawing is the symbol I'm supposed to make with my hand."

He continued to look at the paper, turning upside down trying to see if he was reading it right. Lisa and Kaien had been her teachers, visiting her at Ugendo whenever they could to make sure she was reading and retaining the theoretical information. Lisa was always super strict on her, the complete opposite of Kaien. Byakuya would visit often, helping her with her studies and to update her on his search for an answer.

"I'm feeling better, Kai-chan! When I can start actually practicing?"

"Whenever your dad says it's time, I guess," Kaien answered vaguely. She had been asking every day since she had gotten the books.

Etsuko pouted. "But I'm doing better since I've been studying. I know the basics of spiritual energy and how you have to control it. Well, I have to suppress mine instead of concentrating, but the cuffs Ki-chan put on me have been doing that for me."

Kaien sighed as the door opened. Jushiro stepped in with a tray of tea and senbei.

"Good afternoon, Etsuko, Kaien," the captain greeted with a smile as he set down the tray.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Kaien made quick work of pouring the tea.

"Good afternoon, Daddy! When am I going to start practicing?" She got right to the point. "I've been feeling better!"

He purposefully took a long sip of his tea before setting it down. "Today, if you'd like."

In no time, Etsuko stuffed her face with senbei and guzzled down her tea. She waited impatiently for her father to be done so they could practice.

The big eyes full of hope turned to despair as father and daughter walked back to the main house.

"It didn't move!" Etsuko cried, wiping away her tears with her free hand. Her attempts at using Hado #1, Sho, was a failure.

Jushiro squeezed the hand he was holding. "I saw it shake a few times! Lots of people can't do that on their first try! I'm sure once Captain Urahara finds the correct balance on how much he needs to block your reiryoku, you'll be able to blast that little log a mile away."

"You think so? When can I see him? Is he working on it right now?"

"He's a pretty busy person, you know," Jushiro explained patiently. "He works on all the technology we have in Seireitei, plus he invents a lot of other useful things."

"Oh, he's super awesome!"

"So even if he won't get to it soon, you still have Zanjutsu, Hoho, and Hakuda to train in as well."

"I guess." Etsuko sounded dejected. She had looked forward to making progress in something that reiryoku had an effect on.

"I think young Byakuya could give you a few Hoho lessons. Captain Shihoin has been goading him into perfecting his flash step." They reached home.

"I do want to see the cherry blossoms again," she said with a twinge of excitement.

"Hey, princess!" Kyoraku was waiting for them. "I heard you had your first Kido lesson! Did our little genius –"

"The log moved a little! It was a great first time! Right, Etsuko?" Jushiro shook his head frantically as the little girl frowned and stared at the ground.

Kyoraku knelt on the ground. "Cheer up, princess! Tomorrow, you have your first Zanjutsu lesson. Captain Hirako is an exceptional swordsman."

"Captain Hirako decided that he would help?" The news came as a surprised to the white haired shinigami.

"He thinks that it would be a fun way to spend his free time."

Hirako Shinji waited patiently for his student to arrive. He stood in the middle of the 5th Division's barracks humming a piece of jazz he was just listening to.

"Good day! I'm Abe no Etsuko! I'm looking for Captain Hirako Shinji!" A small voice nervously called out to him.

"Good day, Etsuko!" Shinji walked up to her and knelt to look her in the eye. Observing her, he smiled. "Oh my, you're even cuter than the last time I saw you!"

Etsuko blushed. It was the first time someone she didn't consider her new family called her cute. He was so close to her face.

"Hey, Captain Hirako," a serious voice piped up. "I don't think you should be making such advances to little girls."

"Hmmm, what are you talking about, Aizen? It was love at first sight. The first and only love of my life, isn't that right Etsuko?"

She was at a loss for words; her jaw dropped in disbelief. How could he say something like that so flatly?

"You're scaring her, Captain." Aizen then proceeded to ignore his captain and turned to address Etsuko. "I'm Captain Hirako's Lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke. I'll be overseeing that he doesn't cause you much trouble."

Etsuko smiled at brown haired man as he handed her a wooden sword.

"Let's work on the basic stances today, Etsuko-chan!"

"Okay!"

Aizen took a seat on the raised porch and watched the lesson, occasionally warning Shinji to not slack off.

"You have to relax your shoulders. Clutching your sword tightly will make them tense up and then it throws off your balance." Shinji put his hands on the girl's small shoulders and squeezed them a little. "Relax."

Etsuko couldn't help but tense up. The beautiful blonde man that professed eternal love to her was massaging her shoulders. "Okay! I'm trying!"

By the end of the lesson, she had managed to loosen the tension in her shoulders and get over the glib proclamations of love that made her uncomfortable. Etsuko considered it a success; she learned the basic forms of the captain's sword style.

"Thank you for the lesson, Captain Hirako!" She tried to be as formal as possible. Thinking back on how Byakuya had gotten so angry about his name, she decided that she would try to be better about it.

"Cute girls like should use cute names. Call me Shin-chan." He grabbed her wooden sword and started walking into the building.

"If that's what you want Shin-chan." She followed behind him, admiring his long blonde hair. It was so beautiful.

"I think Captain Jushiro or Lieutenant Shiba will be picking you up. You can wait in my office."

It was a surprise to find that his office was neat. He had given off such a carefree aura that she thought it would be a mess. She laughed internally when she thought it must be Aizen that tended to its upkeep. Sitting across from the captain's desk, she watched him search for the perfect record to play on his phonograph. It was the first time she had seen something like that.

Beautiful music sprang from the device. Etsuko clapped her hands together. She had never heard music played from a machine. It was fascinating. "What's this music called?"

"Jazz. Isn't it great?" He began to move to the music, offering a hand to Etsuko.

"Mmhmm!" She took his hand and the danced around the room. She laughed as he spun her and lifted her up from time to time.

It felt like no time at all had passed when the door burst open. "Oi! You idiot! What are you doing with that pervert captain! What's with the strange music? You were supposed to be home hours ago! I was waiting like a fool there!"

"Uh –" The dance partners stopped with Etsuko up in the air during a lift. "Byakuya! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey there, Kuchiki's grandson! Is something wrong?" Shinji gently placed the girl on the ground and turned off the phonograph.

"You were supposed to bring her home, blondie!" Byakuya's temper was at an all time high.

"Was I? I guess I forgot! Oh well!" He shrugged his shoulders.

His lieutenant entered the room as Byakuya started to lunge at him. He held him back. "Please excuse my captain, Kuchiki. I apologize for his immature actions."

"I'm sorry too, Byakuya. Shin-chan and I just got carried away." Etsuko gave him a short apologetic bow. She thought that something formal might appease him.

That actually calmed the raven haired boy down.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Aizen. Your suggestions really helped today. If you have any free time to teach me, I would be most grateful." Etsuko was really appreciative of the mild mannered man.

Aizen smiled. "Of course, Etsuko. I look forward to it." For some reason, the girl didn't think the smile was completely genuine, but she dismissed it.

"Shin-chan! Let's play again!" She beamed at him.

"Make sure you practice those stances every day then we'll have even more fun next time." He flashed her a toothy grin. He knelt to meet her face to face and gestured a finger to his cheek, inviting her to give him a kiss.

She reddened, but obliged, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Waving goodbye, she followed a surly Byakuya into the dark streets.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming," she apologized to the back of his head as they walked. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do you want to dance around with that foolish idiot?" He was still peeved.

"I said I was sorry, Byakuya!" She was starting to get a little angry herself. "Shin-chan is not an idiot! He's a really nice and kind man who's helping me learn the sword!"

"Oh really? Because it looked like you were just playing around!"

Etsuko got fired up. Byakuya was being too mean. Before she knew what she was doing, she had two fingers directed at him. "Bakudo 1, Sai."

The young man let out a yelp as his hand flew behind his back and bound by the first effective use of Kido that Etsuko pulled off. There was more fear in the girl's eyes than happiness that she successfully completely a Kido spell.

"Aaah! I'm so sorry! I got really angry!" The restraint loosened and Byakuya turned around.

He shot daggers at her. "I came because I thought you'd want to know what I found out about those dreams you can't remember, but you've been a little jerk! I waited at your house for hours and you were just goofing off, fawning over some letch!" He turned and began to walk away.

Etsuko started to cry. "Byakuya! I'm sorry! Don't leave! If I knew you were coming, I would have gone home! Please!"

Her pitiful wails halted him in his track. "Stop whining. I'm only forgiving you this once."

She caught up to him and they walked in silence the rest of the way to Ugendo.

"Can I come over tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly when they reached her doorstep. "Daddy told me this morning that I have lessons with the 9th Division's lieutenant. She's supposed to give me Hakuda lessons, but I'll be free in the afternoon."

"Hn." He gave her a non answer and left.

Etsuko was troubled as she attempted to learn close combat with Mashiro the next day. The young lieutenant was a really fun teacher, but the girl's mind drifted back to Byakuya. In the end, all she ended up doing was learning how to punch and kick a punching bag. Even then she got scolded by the scariest captain she had met, Muguruma Kensei. He would yell at her to punch harder or faster and to get her head out of the clouds as he called her names like shrimp and half pint. What a scary drill sergeant he was, always complaining when Mashiro left to get snacks.

"Hey, bean sprout!" The 9th Division Captain called, causing Etsuko to freeze in fear as she was leaving. "Hurry up and get strong! There are a lot of things I have to teach you!"

She half shouted an affirmation before walking away as quickly as possible before he changed his mind and wanted to continue the lesson.

On her way to Byakuya's house, she stopped by a little bakery. Miyako had taken her there before and they had the most delicious western cakes. All day she was thinking what kind of peace offering she could get for her friend and it was the best that she came up with. Leaving with a small cake filled with cream and strawberries, she made her way to apologize properly. Etsuko hoped he wouldn't fight with her again, it took up too much energy and she was already beyond tired from all the physical activities of the day.

"It's Etsuko!" She called in front of the manor. "I've come to visit with Byakuya!"

The girl was escorted to the courtyard where Byakuya was training with his wooden sword.

"Good afternoon, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

The boy looked over at the little girl. She was in similar training clothes as he was. Smirking at the look of tiredness from her, he hoped she wouldn't be a pain. A little pang of sadness washed over him as she said his name properly for the first time. "Good afternoon, Abe no Etsuko."

"I brought a snack. Do you want to take a break and share it with me?"

He wondered if it was a peace offering. Thinking on it no further, it would be rude not to accept the offer. "Of course."

"Isn't it pretty? I got the nicest looking one." Etsuko had no clue what to say. She carefully took out the cake from its box and handed Byakuya a fork from the box.

"Am I supposed to eat off the same cake as you?" A bit of haughtiness dripped from his voice.

Etsuko blushed. That was another part of her apology. "You see, when I was in the human world, Papa told me that exchanging sake from the same cup with one another created these unbreakable bonds. Daddy says I'm not old enough for sake, so I thought cake might be more suitable. You've been so kind to me and I want to repay that kindness… Will you accept?"

Byakuya nearly fell off the porch. Thank the heavens for the railing that was there. Etsuko had taken his wish for formality to a completely unheard of level as well as his anger the night before. He could do nothing but accept. He stuck his fork in the cake and took a bite before commenting on the taste. "Sweet."

"Delicious!" Etsuko mimicked his action. As they ate rather awkwardly, Etsuko continued. "Since we've created this bond, could you call me something a little less formal?"

"Hmm, like what?"

"Hmmm…How about Et-chan, or Etsu?" She tapped the fork on her chin as she thought of names.

Byakuya laughed. She had gotten cream all over her chin. He promptly took out a napkin and wiped her face. "Then I suppose you can call be B-chan if it's necessary. It was the first name you ever called me. However, only when it's just us."

Etsuko laughed at the way he said 'B-chan'. "And I'll call you Byaku all the other times!"

"I never agreed to that!" Before he could protest further, Etsuko shoved a strawberry in his mouth.

"We're friends, we don't have to agree to anything!"

Byakuya couldn't help but be pulled into Etsuko's pace. It was a while before they became serious again.

"So what did you find out?" Etsuko feared what he had to say.

"It's not the cuffs Captain Urahara made for you. From what I've read, it's your zanpakuto spirit. It's probably trying to communicate, but you haven't been synchronized yet or it hasn't accepted you as its master." Byakuya fixed his gaze on the swords at his friend's side. She was never without them.

"I don't think I'm having the dreams anymore. I haven't felt horrible waking up anymore at the least. And look –" She shifted her sleeves up. "No more scratches. If my zanpakuto doesn't want to talk, then it's fine by me. I'll get stronger and make him acknowledge me!"

"Him?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Usually zanpakuto were the same gender as its owner.

"I just have a feeling, I guess. I don't know why."

The conversation veered away from zanpakuto to mild teasing about Etsuko's lessons. Byakuya promised her to show her the basics of Flash Step. They even fantasized about the future. Again, Byakuya boasted that when he became a shinigami captain, if she was strong enough, he'd make her his lieutenant. That sparked some fire as Etsuko vowed to make him her lieutenant and force him to do everything but fight.

"Ah!" Byakuya just realized they had been talking for hours. "I can't believe it's this late already!"

Etsuko nearly jumped out of her skin. "Daddy's going to kill me! I've been coming back late and he gets super worried! He won't share his ohagi with me! Ahhh! I've gotta get home!"

"Ohagi?" Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Seireitei was so peaceful at night. With the exception of the odd squad out patrolling, there was no one out. The stars glittered watching the two friends from above. A cool breeze passed by. It was as if there was no one else in the world but the two of them. In the darkness, they had each other; friends with an unbreakable bond.

"Isn't it so nice out?" Etsuko was skipping.

"Hmm. It is." Byakuya walked next to her. "It's so calm…except for the idiot skipping."

Etsuko stopped and matched his pace. "B-chan is a meanie."

"Et-chan is a little girl!" He retorted, his face deep red at calling her a nickname. It wasn't something he did.

"Yep!" She said with a deadpan look on her face before putting on a crooked grin. "But when I grow up, I won't be little and you'll still be a meanie."

He didn't have a chance to make a snide comeback. They were already at her doorstep.

"Goodnight, B-chan," She smiled at him, happy she resolved their problem. "I'll see you later. Thanks for walking me home. Be safe!"

"Safe? I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. Who dares assault me will be defeated. I feel sorry for them already. I look forward to next time. Good night…Et-chan…" He ran away after he said her name when heard the little laugh she accidently let out at hearing it.

The girl watched him disappear into the darkness, wishing that these wonderful days would never come to an end.


	5. The End of Her Halcyon Years

"Samurai-sama?" Her voice echoed in the dark.

The familiar scene of a raging storm surrounding the cage that held the man and dragon came into focus.

"I won't come any closer, if you tell me why you won't let me help you." She took a step forward. Even though she hadn't had one of those dreams in a while, she knew the routine as she slept. It was as if all her repressed memories of that place would flood back into her in the dream. "You're my zanpakuto, aren't you?"

There was no answer. The man turned his back on her. She watched his long purple hair flow with the direction of the wind. The spirit dragon on his shoulders slithered down his leg and curled up in a corner of the cage.

"Tell me your name."

Silence.

"Is it because I'm still weak?" She gripped her wakizashi. "I've been training almost every day for the last five years. Captain Urahara Kisuke hasn't restricted the amount of reiryoku I can use in three years. I can use it properly now. My teachers have said that I've completed every lesson they teach at the Academy. In Hakuda and Hoho I am competent enough to use them and not be killed. If you would lend me your power, my skill in Zanjustu could easily place me in any of the squads. No one has a better grasp in Kido than I do. Kisuke's friend Tessai said I was a little genius."

Silence.

"What do I have to do? Why won't you accept me?" She took another step closer. The wind began to sting. "It's getting a little embarrassing now, Samurai-sama. You won't even let me remember these dreams of ours when I wake up."

The man was like stone. He would not be moved by her words.

"Then I'll get stronger. So strong, this little wind of yours will be nothing but a refreshing breeze. When I tear this cage apart, I will free you and you will be mine." She took another deliberate step. The wind felt like knives scratching the surface of her skin. "I'll just take this as a reminder."

Pain coursed through her body, waking her up. She shuddered as she sat up. Tiny red scratch marks covered her arms. She felt them on her entire body. "Another one of those dreams, I guess."

"Good morning, princess," greeted Kyoraku when she walked out onto the porch. "Did you sleep well?"

"Papa? Why are you here so early?" Etsuko rubbed her eyes.

"Early? It's past noon!" Kyoraku replied. "I'm actually on shinigami business. Don't look so worried."

"Are you serious?!" Her voice went up a few octaves in disbelief. "Byaku is going to kill me! Last week, I promised to spar with him today!"

"Hmmm… It seemed like it was just yesterday when you'd cry to play with your loving papa. We made such wonderful memories, going on picnics, eating yummy cake, shopping, watching fireworks," Kyoraku complained. "And now you're running off with some snot-nosed brat. Don't you love me anymore?"

"Papa!" Etsuko folded her arms across her chest and stomped her foot on the floor. "It _was_ yesterday! Don't tease me! And I love love love you, Papa! I love you lots, but I'm already late! Can you tell Daddy that I might stay over at Byaku's if it gets too late, but I'll try my best to get home!"

She hugged him tightly and immediately released him as she started stripping on her way to the bath. Her bunny pajama top dropped on the floor as she continued her frantic rush to the bath. Hopping on one leg, she finally managed to get her pajama bottoms off at the bath's entrance. Even though they had finally drunk sake from the same cup a few months before during the flower viewing party, Byakuya's wrath was scary as usual. Jushiro and Kyoraku would kill her if they found out she stole a cup of sake when they weren't looking to complete the ceremony.

"ETSU!" Kaien roared. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running around naked! And pick up after yourself! Or I'll tell Miyako!"

"Sorry, Kai-chan! Next time!" She ran into the bath, brushing her teeth and washing herself at the same time.

Breathing heavily, she found herself at the Kuchiki manor. She hated using flash step for meaningless things, but he would be angry if she was any later.

"Did you sleep in, Et-chan?" An irritated Byakuya asked. In five years, he hadn't changed much, though he still had trouble calling her by that nickname. She would ignore him if he didn't. "I see your flash step is still horrendous."

"I was supposed to have a lesson with Mashiro-chan today, but I guess it was called off, because no one woke me up. And B-chan, what I lack in Hoho I make up in Kido and swordplay," she replied serenely. Etsuko was used to being taunted for her horrible flash step. "Yesterday, I manage to disarm Shin-chan!" She blushed. Those were her favorite lessons. Hirako Shinji was the most fun; they always danced after their lessons to the beautiful music he had collected. "Well, he wasn't being super serious, but I still did it!"

"Well, unlike that pervert, I won't go easy on you." He became even more irritated. Byakuya was not used to sharing his friend with anyone, much less someone who was so carefree. Etsuko was already too carefree for his comfort. She didn't need to become more so.

She picked up one of his wooden swords. "Let's see, my young lord Kuchiki!" She advanced before he could get the upper hand.

Too late: agility was the one thing she lacked that he had in spades. In a test of wills, the spar always ended in a tie. The minutes seemed to pass as neither of them gave an inch. Parry and riposte was met equally. Finally overpowering his opponent, he smirked at her arrogance. "This is the distance between me and you. You can never make that up."

"Oh?" She feigned surprise. He said that to her almost every time. She breathed in, ready to put to use what she learned from Shinji the day before. "Watch me, you pompous jerk!"

Byakuya eyes widen as his sword flew out of his hand. Etsuko's face was a picture of wicked glee.

"Let's take a break," he suggested calmly. He would not give her the pleasure of his displeasure.

Her face made a haughty pout. "If you want to give up, I wouldn't be opposed. You can say 'Etsuko-sama, I will gladly become your second in command'."

They both laughed. She had tried to imitate her friend and failed miserably. Sitting on the porch like they always did, one of Byakuya's servants brought slices of watermelon and magazines.

"Oh, B-chan! Lend me your hair ribbon! I forgot to tie my hair up and it's so hot!" Etsuko whined when she realized her hair was sticking to the back of her neck. It had grown enough to be tied up in the past five years as it brushed just below her shoulders.

"You're always carrying that ribbon you like talking about. Why can't you use that one?" Even though he said that, he was already in the process of taking the red ribbon out of his hair.

"Because!" She answered childishly as she took out a little pouch and opened it a little to show a glowing white ribbon. Not much had changed in her personality. "Mi-chan and Kai-chan took me to their home and we went to the shops. I thought it was so pretty and they bought it for me. Mi-chan said once my hair grows out long enough, it would look really pretty. I'm waiting for my hair and a special occasion. It's too pretty to wear in dirty hair."

Byakuya had heard the story multiple times. He was sorry that he asked. He sighed. "I suppose you want me to tie your hair up for you?"

"Please, B-chan?" She pressed her palms together in prayer. "I always miss pieces when I try to get it up."

"You're hopeless." He tied her hair with expert hands, hoping no one had seen it.

"That's why I have you." She smiled encouragingly before turning her focus on the newest edition of _Seiretei Communication_. "Besides, your hair looks really nice down. I wish my hair was as long as yours."

Etsuko read the articles and made random comments that caused her to get a magazine to the face for disturbing Byakuya's reading. It had become routine after new editions would come out. They would spend hours reading and talking about the magazine.

"I refuse that! Sogyo protected the village! I was worried that he would be hurt! That was a close call! When he stepped in and saved the little boy was the best!" The girl exclaimed; her brown eyes lit up. "Daddy wouldn't let me read the story before it was published."

"You're such a kid." Byakuya muttered. Ukitake's serial was most popular with children.

Another bout of sweet silence was broken with her comment. "Oh, they posted a new chapter in Papa's novel, A Rose Colored Path. I think it's really beautiful! There's this beautiful lady with a garden of delight, filled with all kinds of flowers. I think she plants fruits too, something about melons and peaches. And she invites her friend and most important person to play or something in her garden. Doesn't that sound wonderful? Oooh, I wonder if I should start a garden too? When I finish, you can come see it, B-chan! We could grow watermelons and eat them together! I'll have to ask Daddy for some space to start one! I'm excited just thinking about it!"

Byakuya's face was as red as the watermelon they ate. "E-e-et-chan, you idiot!"

It earned her a whack on the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You really are a kid!" He managed to strangle out. "I don't think it's that's kind of garden. And you shouldn't read Kyoraku's stories. Ever."

"You're weird, B-chan. A garden is a garden." Etsuko went back to reading before falling asleep.

Byakuya did not want to wake her up. Her visits always made the place lively. He had fun; it was a nice break from his duties as successor to the Kuchiki clan. He got up and stretched before going back to practice his sword. Etsuko would wake up, say something stupid, and he would walk her home under the stars. Those night walks were his favorite thing to do. Under the cover of dark, they would tell each other their hopes, dreams, and plans. Things he feared to put into words came easily as they walked side by side in the quiet of Seireitei. Smiling in anticipation of another one of their talks, he practiced with full effort.

Sure enough, Etsuko woke up, mumbled something giant ohagi attacking Ugendo and they began their walk to her home.

"B-chan?" Etsuko was the first to say something. Her hand clasped his tightly. "Do you ever think my zanpakuto will tell me his name?"

"It takes time for a sword and its owner to form a bond. I'm sure you'll learn it one day."

"But what if that never happens? I can't become a captain or even your lowly lieutenant without knowing it."

"Then you have to become strong. The 11th Division Captain doesn't know his sword's name either, but he's crazy strong. It's the only division where they accept you based on strength and nothing to do with if you know your zanpakuto or not." Byakuya could not imagine his friend becoming like the terrifying captain, but hoped that it would calm her fears.

"That means I have to defeat him? But he's huge and I'm scared when he looks my way!" Etsuko whined, seemingly having cheered up. She flexed her imaginary muscles. "But I'll take him down one day! Just watch!"

Byakuya laughed imagining a giant muscled version of little Etsuko. His sides hurt; it was the most unnatural image he had ever come across. It earned him a punch in the arm.

The rest of the conversation was strategy building for taking out the fearsome captain. Etsuko didn't want the walk to end, but they were already in front of her house. She reluctantly released his hand.

"B-chan, let's go to that café this weekend." They hadn't been in a while. Byakuya never liked sweet things and said the place was too girly. Of course Etsuko never noticed that it was a place couples frequented. "The Captain Commander's Lieutenant told me that they started making a new cake based on another one in the Western world. Even Captain Unohana said it was really delicious."

Byakuya watched her eyes twinkle in anticipation of going. He couldn't take that away from her. A happy face suited her best. "Fine, but you owe me some serious sparring time."

Etsuko nodded, smiling at the win. Byakuya always made the best faces eating cake and she loved shoving it in his mouth almost as much as hearing him saying "Too sweet."

"I suppose I'll see you on Saturday then." Byakuya grimaced at the thought of Etsuko ordering something dripping with sugar. "Goodnight, Et-chan."

"Good night, B-chan!"

Walking into the grounds, Etsuko was met by Kaien wearing the slyest smile she had ever seen him wear.

"Oh? Has someone taking a liking to little Kuchiki?" He teased.

"Kai-chan, you idiot! Of course not! Byaku's my important friend!" Etsuko answered flustered, only to calm down and return a sly smile of her own. "How could I like someone like him, when I love you Kai-chan?"

"Argh! Do you want your dad and Miyako to kill me?! Besides, you're a thousand years too early to be thinking about things like that!" It was Kaien's turn to become flustered as they walked into the house.

"Where's Daddy?" Etsuko asked Kaien as she climbed into bed. Jushiro was usually the one that made sure she was ready for bed and to tell her goodnight.

"He got called into an emergency meeting," Kaien explained, only to add quickly when he saw she was worried. "I'm sure everything's fine! Don't worry, Etsu."


	6. A Hundred Years of Darkness

"Rankle the seas and heaven, Nejibana!" Etsuko heard Kaien's voice, waking her up. His voice sounded so serious.

Opening her eyes, she saw his back to her at her doorway. There were several other people trying to get in her room. Those brown eyes widen, waking up fully. His zanpakuto was released in the intimidating halberd form. Grabbing her own swords, she got up and was at the ready.

"This is under the Captain Commander's direct orders. Will you go against us?" An unknown voice asked flatly.

"If it's for Etsuko, whatever it takes. Etsu is an important member of my family. I would never betray her," he impertinently answered. "You'll have to go through my lifeless corpse before you get her."

"I see," the man stated emotionlessly. Without ever seeing what happened, Kaien fell to the floor. His limp body on the floor was too much to bear.

"Kai-chan!" Etsuko unsheathed the wakizashi and ran at them. How dare they hurt Kaien!

A strike to the back of her neck ensured she lost consciousness.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself behind bars. Senzaikyu was her prison once again. Sitting in the corner of the room, she hugged her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. _Please don't let Kaien die!_

Having lost track of time, the little girl rocked herself back and forth, wondering why she was back in a cell. She hadn't done anything wrong. Thinking back, she hadn't done anything wrong when she first got to Soul Society but was still imprisoned then too. _Papa, Daddy, please save me! _

"Etsuko! Etsuko!" a woman's voice rang through the hall, getting closer. Etsuko got up and went to the bars. Miyako stood before her, breathing hard. Her kind face was worn with worry. "Are you alright, Etsuko? Did they hurt you?"

"Mi-chan! I'm fine." The girl cried intertwining her fingers with the woman's. "Kai-chan's okay, right?"

"He's with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku right now," Miyako explained. "Things have gotten pretty bad, but everyone is trying their best to get you out of this mess."

"What happened?" Etsuko was afraid. She didn't want to be in a cage.

"I'm sorry, I don't know any of the details," Miyako dejectedly stated. She couldn't handle seeing the sweet little girl she loved thrown into a prison like some criminal. The woman didn't want to leave, but she knew she could help the child by doing something more. "Stay strong, Etsu. We're going to get you back, okay?"

"Okay." Etsuko hoped she sounded fine.

Miyako would be the last person she saw. Not long after her visit. Etsuko once again found herself blacked out and then in another location. This time it was not one she was familiar with. Immediately after coming round, she found out the walls were made of sekkiseki; there was no door, no windows, only darkness.

Countless days must have passed before the child would stop crying, more so because she was too tired to cry. Her spiritual power was almost all drained. A little part inside would not let the last drop of reiryoku leave her. The grip on her swords continually weakened. She was disgusted with herself. She could do nothing to save Kaien or herself. They must have let her keep the swords because they thought she wasn't a threat.

With her back to the wall, she sat without moving. Sometimes she wondered if her eyes were open or closed. It didn't matter to her anymore. Darkness was all there ever was. It made no difference. Often her thoughts would stray to her family and her friends. Were they still trying to get her out? Did they know where she was?

Having no sense of time, she couldn't have been sure how long she was in that place before a lit door appeared and a man walked in.

It didn't matter how frightening he appeared, a glimmer of hope that someone had come to save her sparked within the child. He had white makeup applied on his face with black paint across his eyes. Gold cones replaced his ears and blue hair topped off his head. It was his eyes that gave away his purpose. They were cruel eyes, with a glint of curiosity and mania.

"Good morning, little monster!" He brightly greeted her. Orbs of light were placed around the room as he started setting up a miniature operating room. He did not pay attention to the girl as she slinked as far away from him as possible. "Ah, I guess you wouldn't know if it was morning or night. Too bad for you, it's a beautiful day on the outside."

Cruel. His remarks were calculated to cut where it hurt the most.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" He asked when he was done.

She had no power to run. Etsuko felt the dangerous intent coming from him, but she could not move. There was no energy left to move.

"If you don't greet me, I won't give you the presents those people sent with me," he continued, annoyed she wouldn't speak. "I'm the captain of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The head captain sent me to make sure there's nothing nasty inside you. Knowing the former captain, I wouldn't put anything pass him."

Etsuko wondered what he meant by presents. She knew that the people he referred to had to be her parents. "G-good morning." It was the first time she spoke. The words seemed to come from someone else. It couldn't have been her voice. It was so long since she had heard it.

"So the demon talks." Within a few moments, Mayuri had the girl in straps on his operating table. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

He then processed to place electrodes all over her body, grinning as if something fun would happen next. He lectured on what test he would run on her, using words that she had never heard before. Seeing that she didn't know what he was talking about, he proceeded to tell her. The man loved to toy with his prey.

"Well, what I'm going to do is give you a couple of shocks. Just making sure Urahara didn't do anything weird with you. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt, little girl." The fear on Etsuko's face made him smile.

Etsuko had not known what true pain was until that moment. Injuries she had experienced before felt like nothing more than a pleasing memory. The current ran through her body. Every muscle spasm caused violent shaking; she had no control. Her fingers curled together and would not straighten. It burned, everything burned. Her breathing started and stopped. Mayuri would not let her lose consciousness. Every so often, he would turn from the screens he looked at and stopped the shocks, only to begin again when she caught her breath.

It was never ending. Minutes, hours, days, Etsuko could not tell how long Mayuri's test took. When he finished, he look off the bracelets and anklets that Urahara had created for her and replaced them with his own.

"That's all for now. I'll analyze these results, but don't worry, I'll be back with more tests," he said as he packed away his equipment. "Isn't this fun? You're the most interesting specimen! Too bad the old man said you couldn't die. My tests will never be complete."

Etsuko's little body convulsed on the stone floor. The 12th Division captain frowned at her silence. He placed a box next to her and left.

In the darkness, she found solace after the torture she experienced. There was silence. The man's voice did not murmur in satisfaction, she didn't hear her own screams, her choppy breathing, or the restraints as they hit the metal slab she was placed on. The darkness and silence would become her comfort in the times ahead. Exhaustion took hold and she fell into slumber praying for death.

In her dreams, the man in the cage finally looked at her. His piercing blue eyes stared in disbelief at the harm that was done to her. He gripped his katana tightly. The dragon on his shoulders floated off and looked at her with red eyes filled with rage. It rammed its body against the bars over and over again.

She stared at him in stunned silence. Was he concern for her wellbeing? She was in too much pain to care. Anger radiated from her; anger at her own weakness, at not being able to protect herself from Captain Kurotsuchi, anger that she could not save the man and dragon, and anger that her body was failing her.

"I'm getting you out of that cage now, samurai." She balled her fists. The action hurt more than she anticipated, but anger and determination fueled her. Walking towards the cage without stopping, she ignored the man's warnings that she could die. "I don't know if you can tell, my prince samurai, but I'm already dying. I promised I'd free you the first time I saw you in my dreams. Even if I die, I'll free you."

She got closer than she ever had. The wind cut into the burns on her body. It felt like her flesh was being split open. Maybe it did, she felt something warm trickle down her skin. Etsuko moved with purpose. The excruciating pain could not stop her one tracked mind. _I'm going to free them._ Her body moved onward; she couldn't tell where one cut began and another ended. Wincing, she closed her eyes. _It hurts!_ Each step felt smaller and smaller than the next.

"Please stop, Etsuko!" The man pleaded. It seemed like tears were running down his face. "You'll die! Go back! Don't hurt yourself anymore!"

Hearing his deep voice sound so helpless made her open her eyes. She was within range of the bars. She reached out her hand. The wind were like knives penetrating her outstretched hand. It stung, it throbbed, and it bled. "Take my hand, samurai."

The beautiful man stopped pleading. He nodded and reached out to her hand. The strength of his grip surprised her as he grabbed a hold of her tiny hand. Her hand enveloped in his felt like home. The man pulled her to him; Etsuko seemed to phase through the bars of the cage. Taking her in his arms, he held her tightly, as if it was his sole purpose in the world. She didn't fight him; oddly, the pain seemed to dissipate as she felt his strong embrace. Sobs echoed through the cage; they belonged to her.

"Silly girl," he murmured softly.

She continued choking from sobs. The comfort she felt from his words eased the pain.

She felt the dragon on her skin. The clothes she wore were in shreds. The dragon slithered across her body, prompting the samurai to let her go. As it glided across her body, she felt a cooling sensation on her skin. It soothed her burning skin. She watched the man sit down in the cage, watching her intently.

When the dragon was finished, it slithered and curled up at the foot of the man. She sat down opposite him, tearing the scraps of clothes that were left over. Staring at the cage from the inside, it was calm, like the eye of a storm.

"Zanpakuto. I have not fulfilled my promise." Pushing all her problems out, she focused on him alone. She pretended she was fine.

"It seems like you should put it on hold. Your situation is far more serious than ours." There was no disdain in his voice for her weakness. She thought there would be. "You need our help more than we need yours."

"Will you lend me your strength?" She asked. The dragon had glided to her feet. She started petting its scaly exterior.

"Why?" The samurai looked at her with expectation.

"Because sitting here, I've realized I need you. I want to live. I don't care if it's in this cage. As long as the two of you are here, I'll keep on living. I'll become strong enough to get us out of this cage and strong enough to get out of the prison I'm in too. Even if it takes a thousand years, with you, I will live and I will be strong." The words flowed out of her. She hadn't realized her soul had called out to him. "I need you. I'll die without you."

"Under a few stipulations." The man smiled at her. He knew what his answer would be the first time he met her.

"Name them." She had already decided she would do whatever he asked.

"You can sense it, can't you? We are one. Our souls were connected before you were even born. That's why you couldn't leave me in this cage. You are drawn to us and us to you. Together we are a perfected being. Our first condition is that you never abandon us; once we become one, our separation means death for us all. Keep us in your heart always. Then we come to the most important part. I think you already know we are the wind in physical manifestation. We are freedom personified. We rage, we run wild, we hold nothing back, we act on every impulse, and we release all inhibitions. Our second condition is that you live in that freedom. Let nothing cage your mind. It is destined that one day we will be truly free. Until that day let nothing shackle your mind; it is the only place they can never chain you. We are not your typical sword; we do not care that you are strong or desire to become any stronger. We have watched over you since the day you were born in the human world and have protected you after your death. We will never abandon you."

When he was done talking, the samurai beckoned for her answer. In response, she knelt down, prostrated herself in front of him, her head touching the ground. "To abandon you is to abandon myself. I accept your conditions. Thank you, prince samurai. Thank you, little dragon."

"Our name is Fujin." The man took of his gold lined haori and wrapped her in it. He held her tightly. "Whenever you call us, we will come."

She gasped. The god of wind: one of the oldest demons that witnessed the creation of the world. Somehow the name suited them. Nestled in his arms, she felt the dragon in her lap. The three of them clung to each other, relishing in the completeness of their soul.

Feeling better thanks to her dragon, her wounds were healing at a faster pace, though the memory of torture would never fade. "How can we get out of this cage?"

"It's a cage we made. Etsuko and Fujin. So let's destroy it together and create a new world for us." Fujin stood up and held out his hand for her. Swooping down he whispered the release command in her ear. "But for now, just call my name."

She unsheathed her wakizashi and tanto. "Fujin."

Slashing at the cage, immense pressurized wind sliced through the bars as if they were butter. As the bars fell, the darkness retreated. The world that stood around them was breathtaking. A plain covered in green grass and wildflowers as far as the eye could see. Above them were white puffy clouds against the bluest sky and brightest sun. A soft breeze wafted to them carrying the fragrance of the flowers.

Etsuko laughed and ran, her bare feet cushioned by the lush grass as if it was spring. She danced, spinning around and around until she fell in from dizziness. She felt a shadow blocking the sun above. Opening her eyes, Fujin's face was above hers looking down at her with a small smile.

"It's a beautiful world, Etsuko." He lay next to her as the dragon flew up into the sky and played among the clouds. "A perfect manifestation of our will."

As much as she didn't want to leave the spirit's world, Etsuko returned to the darkness when her wounds were healed. With all the events that happened in the spirit world, Etsuko had forgotten about the small box that was placed next to her.

"Fujin, you said that I could use low level kido even though most of my reiryoku is block, right?" Etsuko asked the swords in her lap. After getting an answer in her mind, she spoke up. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakaho."

She modified it to create a ball of light rather than an explosion. The little orb of light lit up a small area around her. A smile played on her face as she took out rice cakes, ohagi, and senbei crackers from the box. Setting them aside, she found a bundle of letters.

Both her fathers wrote to her. Their letters were almost a mirror of each other, promising to find a way to free her, encouraging her to not lose hope, and ensuring that they loved her. Kaien on the other hand wrote a letter swearing to her that he would find where she was kept and come rescue her. He told her to hold on until he got there. It was just like Kaien to say something like that. Byakuya even wrote her. He regretted that he wasn't there to save her and that he was working on getting stronger so he could free her, wherever she was.

It had become a routine for the next fifty years. Kurotsuchi would arrive with a box, torture her under the guise of making sure there was nothing dangerous about her, though she knew it was only for his curiosity. After electric shocks, she was subjected to harsh atmospheric conditions. Other times he would see how long she could remain conscious while being bled out or cut her open and feel around looking for anomalies that could account for her immense spiritual energy. After he left, Fujin would take her to his world and she would recover and train with him for as long as she could.

They had decided that it was the only time she could enter his world when she was not dreaming. It was dangerous to solely live in a zanpakuto's world. Etsuko didn't mind spending her days in darkness; she knew in her dreams she would have her friend and teacher again. They would train and play and sleep under the bright sun or glowing moon. Even her days weren't lonely; she had the letters the people she worked so hard to see again would send her. Their letters were filled with love and longing as they told her of their lives. She felt close to them reading their letters and waiting eagerly for the next one. Her happiness in the dismal prison hinged on the words they told her. Kurotsuchi was both the man she wanted to never see and the one she couldn't' wait to see again. He would subject her to unimaginable horrors, but his presence meant she would get letters and food from her loved ones.

Reading the last batch of letters, she felt happy. Her fathers were doing well, still trying to get Yamamoto to free her. They said that the matter had not been resolved yet, but to always hold on and don't lose hope. Kaien and Miyako were doing fine as well. Kaien failed to tail Kurotsuchi to see where she was kept. He kept on saying that her handsome and powerful Kaien would come and rescue her. Miyako always made preserved food for her. It was the best. She ate a few cookies and saved the rest for another time. Since losing most of her spiritual power, she didn't feel as hungry. They were her precious family. Every letter was filled with all the love she missed. Opening Byakuya's letter, she trembled as she read it. It fell to the stone floor and tears would not stop falling.

In times of intense feeling, her zanpakuto would manifest itself in the physical world.

"Etsuko?" Fuujin asked. The man was alone. She didn't have enough power to bring the dragon half out as well.

"He fell in love and got married. B-chan fell in love with someone and married her…" She balled herself up. It was the first time her heart ached. "Fujin. My heart hurts. Fujin, it hurts. It hurts!" She couldn't breathe. It felt as if someone stuck a knife in and twisted it.

The purple haired man sat next to her and held her as he always did. This time it did not soothe her; she kept crying.

"Fujin? I'm happy for him. B-chan deserves happiness…But Fujin, how can I be sad and happy at the same time?" She asked clutching at her heart. "Fujin, why does it hurt worse than what that man did to me?"

That night in Fujin's world, it rained for the first time. Etsuko sat in the rain staring at the horizon. Byakuya's letters were the ones she enjoyed reading the most. He really gave her a true account of his life rather than telling her to keep up hope. He talked about training and how he missed her and the things they did together like watch the sakura blossoms, eating sweets, reading magazines, and their night walks. Etsuko felt lonely for the first time. She wondered why it hurt so much and cried hoping the pain would go away.

After that, Fujin started to manifest in the physical world more often. Etsuko could not bring herself to read the old letters. Her days were lonely and her zanpakuto became her only companion.

She continued reading Byakuya's letters when they came. He told her about the strain his marriage put on his family. They still had not accepted the face that he married a commoner. His wife, Hisana, was a wonderful woman. She made him happy, he wrote. She continued to search for her little sister even though he said she was starting to get a little tired.

It wasn't long before his letters got depressing. It seemed he could only bare his soul to her. Etsuko had become cynical. She knew that the only reason he wrote it was so he could relieve his soul. He knew she couldn't write back. It was the same as a confessional. Still, her heart ached because he was sad. Even though he made her heart hurt with every letter, she could not bear the thought that he was hurting. It was fine if she hurt, she had made peace with that over the years.

Her soul cried in anguish when she got the letter that Hisana had died. All she wanted to do was break out of the prison and go to Byakuya. She knew she could never leave. There was no way to get out of the prison with no doors when she only had a drop of her reiryoku. But all she wanted to do was to comfort him. It was her only wish. That his heart hurt like hers was too much to cope with. She would never wish that pain upon her beloved. Even Kaien's warm letter or Miyako's food filled with love could not bring the happiness it usually brought.

Byakuya continued to write of his sadness, and of the promise he made to his wife. Etsuko prayed he would find Hisana's sister. Maybe it would make him a bit happier. Maybe it would bring a smile to his face. It was a year later that her prayers were answered. He found her at Shino Academy and adopted her. Etsuko smiled for the first time in years when she read it. Byakuya was on his way to happiness again.

The next letter she got from him was the last one he would write. Byakuya was being promoted to the Captain of the 6th Division. The Kuchiki clan did not think it wise for a Captain of the Gotei 13 to be corresponding to a prisoner of the organization. He wrote that he could not fathom not writing her. He told her of the promise he swore at his parents' grave that he would not break anymore rules.

It wasn't soon after that the only source of warmth in the form of Kaien's letters and Miyako's food also stopped. All Etsuko was left with was her fathers' letters of hollow promises and half hearted reassurances and their go to phrase of not to lose hope. It had been almost sixty years by then. There was not even a shadow of hope left in her for her to lose.

And so she spent the next forty years in darkness and solitude, her only break from it was the intense pain under the guise of experimentation. She hardened her heart; she didn't want to feel the passing of the years. They had all abandoned her. Byakuya had abandoned her for the sake of his family. Byakuya, the man who fell in love with another woman and deserted her. Byakuya, who burdened her heart with his sadness and abandoned her when he got on his feet. Byakuya, the man she had learned she was in love with, the man she tried so hard to not start hating. Kaien and Miyako, the most wonderful people she had met. They ones she loved as her precious family. They had abandoned her. She didn't know why. They must have forgotten her and went on with their lives. Maybe they never cared for her. Maybe they were tired of pretending. And her fathers. Theirs were the only letters Kurotsuchi would bring now. Those empty letters with empty words. Those letters now became shorter and shorter, and the time that passed between them grew longer and longer.

In all that darkness, her only solace was Fujin. Clinging to him in the day at the expense of her own strength, and venting her anger at the world in her dreams as she fought against him becoming ever stronger with her zanpakuto. He listened to her, comforted her through her tantrums, and rocked her to sleep. Etsuko and Fujin. No matter what happened or who came and went, it would always be Etsuko and Fujin together until the end.

The door of light opened again. Etsuko had become numb to the torture. But it wasn't Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the man who drove her to hate so much.

"Abe no Etsuko, what I have done was in the best interest of Soul Society." Yamamoto's voice rang through the silence. "I will not apologize for prioritizing Soul Society instead of an individual. However, your imprisonment was unnecessary. The matter has been resolved. Come with me."


	7. The Place One Can't Return To

Jushiro and Kyoraku watched the new captains enter the Assembly Hall. It was strange seeing the Visored captains in the hall again. It still hadn't sunk in fully; a hundred years was a long time to be without their former allies. Muguruma, Rose, and Hirako were reintegrating as well as they could hope, finally talking with their fellow captains though they liked being in their group. They took their places and waited for the head captain.

"Good afternoon," Jushiro greeted them kindly. "It's been so peaceful lately, don't you think?"

"Aizen's locked away, so it would have to be peaceful," Shinji replied as he toyed with the white tie he wore under his uniform.

Byakuya kept his mouth shut. Shinji hadn't changed at all. He was still the glib man he always was. Wondering how he would get on with them, he kept a calm exterior. He would always maintain professionalism at the least.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri looked on with a smile reminiscent of a cat pilfering milk. He knew what would be happening at the meeting after speaking with the Captain Commander the day before. The mad scientist couldn't wait to continue his experiments in a different setting.

The head captain's entrance signaled that it was time for the meeting to begin. They lined up like they always did and listened to each other's report. It was all very every day for once. All the commotion of Aizen and cleaning up the mess he left had finally been taken care of. He was rotting away in the most secure prison.

"And your research in Hueco Mundo?" The head captain turned to Mayuri. His was the last report to be heard.

"Coming along nicely," the man replied. He was told to not to take up time with the technical jargon time and time again. "I've had some interesting results, but it will take further testing. Also, head captain, you know I'll have a new project as well, but I'll have a more detailed report for you shortly. Nemu will bring it to your office."

"Now, if there isn't anything else to address." Yamamoto looked around the room. The captains looked at him, awaiting their dismissal. He continued, knowing the effect it would have on each person in the room. "Abe no Etsuko, you may enter."

The room gave a start. The only ones with a calm confused look on their faces were Captains Komamura and Hitsugaya. Nevertheless, they looked at the door expectantly.

A young woman stood at the doorway. The youngest captain gazed at her in utter amazement. She looked more like a doll than a person. Dressed in the most ornate pale pink kimono patterned with gold and white sakura throughout, it took nothing away from the woman herself. If anything it augmented the ethereal feel of her aura. She wore a red uchikake, the over kimono usually reserved for brides, with the same sakura pattern. Golden sakura accessories made a crown in hair. As she glided into the room, her long black hair trailed behind her on the ground along with the uchikake. Toshiro's eyes widened when he noticed a daisho sticking through her golden obi. The beautiful woman never took her eyes off the head captain, but when she passed him, Toshiro felt his heart pounding and zanpakuto pulsing; he felt something like kinship between them.

Reaching the front of the assembly hall, she made sure she didn't stare at any of the captains as she walked, but noticed that there were a few new faces through her peripheral vision. Standing in front her towered the head captain. Etsuko immediately knelt as gracefully as she practiced and bowed her head to the ground, a sign of respect and gratitude in the most formal of situations. However, she could not bring herself to do so wholeheartedly; she made fists with her hands instead of leaving the palms to balance her as she bowed.

"I am Abe no Etsuko. I have come as you have called, Captain Commander." Her eyes never left the ground.

Jushiro and Kyoraku stared in disbelief. She was Etsuko. The child they brought to Soul Society over a hundred years ago. The child that was taken from them so unfairly was there in front of them a young woman.

"My life is forfeit for the good of the Gotei 13 and Soul Society," she continued.

Etsuko took out her daisho and placed them in front of herself as she returned to the bowing position. Byakuya noticed a red ribbon tied on the wakizashi and a glowing white ribbon on the tanto. She never had the chance to return his hair tie. His mind could not process the scene in front of him.

"My body, soul, and zanpakuto are yours to command." Her voice hinted at no emotion. After her proclamation, she had not moved from the kneeling position. He had promised her freedom in exchange for a task he would entrust with her and she was determined to gain it.

"Since we found out that the culprit of the recent events as well as events from so many years ago was Aizen Sosuke, we had to prepare for a battle. Now that the war against that man is over, it has been my great relief to free an innocent victim of that time. Welcome home, Etsuko." Yamamoto addressed both her and the captains.

She stood up. "I am most grateful."

"This was the last order of business. You are all dismissed."

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, Jushiro and Shunsui had her in their arms. They held her tightly, making sure it wasn't a dream, afraid to let go for fear of her disappearing again.

"Etsuko!" Jushiro choked back sobs. He didn't care that the other captains were staring at them. Decorum was the last thing from his mind. "Etsuko!"

Kyoraku's tears dampened his facial hair as they rolled down his face. "You're real. Jushiro, it's really her, isn't it!"

They held her and cried. Through their sobs they repeated her name, her reality, her condition. They apologized for not being able to do anything. The overwhelming joy in their voices reverberated in the silent room.

Byakuya had not moved. His grey unbelieving eyes stared at the woman the two men held on to for dear life. She stood there with a hand on her wakizashi, silent throughout the entire scene. He knew it was really Etsuko, but the woman in front of him was not the same Etsuko. She had grown a few inches, taller than both Rukia and Shinji's lieutenant, but still on the shorter than normal side. The short hair she complained about had grown out so long that it trailed the floor. Her face had grown more beautiful, but what made her different was none of those things; it was her eyes. The sparkling brown eyes filled with joy he remembered were dead. There was no hint of happiness, relief, anger in them. He watched those lifeless brown eyes surveil the room and then went back to staring at the floor.

No one else had noticed. The Visored were just as happy as her adoptive fathers. They crowded around her and hugged her or patted her on the head. One by one the other captains left. Byakuya noticed her hand dropped from her wakizashi the moment Kurotsuchi left the room.

"Hey, Kuchiki?" Shinji called. "What are you doing all the way over there? Aren't you going to greet her?"

Byakuya walked over to the crowd. Facing her, he greeted her politely. "Welcome back, Abe no Etsuko. I am glad to see you are unharmed."

Etsuko did not look at him. She couldn't look at him without breaking down. It was all she could do to hold herself together. From adjusting to having so much more spiritual power now that it wasn't being sucked away by her cage to listening to the loud voices and bigger reiatsu emitted from everyone, the girl was one push away from the edge. Holding back her emotions in itself was an indomitable feat; anger and sadness and happiness were all fighting within her. Her family and her friends were so happy, but she could not bring herself to say a word. She made a non committal 'hm' before she was back in the arms of Kyoraku and Ukitake.

Everyone thought it was because she was so unused to seeing them again that she refused to speak. It was partly that, but mostly she didn't know what to say. So much had changed between them. She didn't think she was the same person, and she knew they weren't the same either. In fact, in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know what to do about a rather dreadful revelation she remembered in that place. Jushiro and Shunsui were not her real fathers. Etsuko pushed it away in the back of her mind; she would have to deal with it later. It was taking all her effort to maintain a semblance of composure.

What happened after was all a blur. Suddenly she found herself with the two captains in Ugendo. She didn't recognize any of the people on the grounds as they called out to their captain.

"This used to be your room, do you remember?" Jushiro asked softly. The room looked like an office now, with a desk and paperwork on it. "Ah, Rukia uses it now when she's here on squad business. Let's find you another room."

Etsuko looked at the room. It was smaller than she remembered. _I must have grown in a hundred years._ Yamamoto's lieutenant had dressed her for the meeting. He was skilled in that sort of thing. She had declined looking into the mirror to see how she looked, so she couldn't tell if she had really grown.

The name Rukia was familiar to her. _Ah, Byakuya's sister._ She had not moved from the doorway. "I would like to stay in my old room, if it's okay with you."

Kyoraku looked at her in surprise. She had finally spoken to them.

"Of course it is, Etsuko!" Jushiro was overjoyed to hear her voice again that he refused to acknowledge how hollow it sounded. "Kyoraku, do you think you could tell the kitchen to prepare some food? I'm sure our daughter is hungry! I'll go find Rukia to help you out of the kimono; we'll be back in no time!"

Jushiro pulled his friend away, leaving the young lady alone in the room that used to belong to her. There was a cot in the corner. She guessed that Rukia must sleep over when there was a lot of work.

She stood in the room alone. There wasn't any sign that she had ever been its occupant. Hearing the door slide open, she turned around to see a girl shorter than herself enter. "You must be Rukia."

"Yes!" The girl nervously replied. "Abe no Etsuko, right?"

"Yes." She looked at her with the same dead eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble of coming. I'm sure Kaien forces you to do his work, too."

"Kaien?" Rukia's voice questioned sadly.

"Tall, spiky black hair, an idiot, married to the most beautiful and kind woman in Soul Society. You know, your lieutenant?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Rukia started off sadly. Her voice was so quiet. "I'm Captain Ukitake's lieutenant. Kaien…died…"

Those words broke her. Emotions that she did her best to suppress got the better of her. Etsuko trembled, her eyes widened in disbelief. Her dead eyes glimmered with shock and sorrow. "You're joking, right? Kaien told you to say that? Kaien never changes…."

"I'm sorry, Etsuko…" Rukia had no idea how to go on. "Kaien was killed…"

Etsuko would not hear of it anymore, she moved to the door. Rukia followed her out, stepping on her hair.

The lieutenant didn't even see her unsheathe her wakizashi. The blade cut through her long hair held down by Rukia's foot before smoothly returning to its scabbard. Her hair now fell past her hips in a straight cut as it wafted behind her as she ran.

"Please, Etsuko." Rukia ran after her.

"Liar! You're a liar!" Etsuko shouted. She didn't even know she could shout. It took a lot to even speak aloud after not talking for so long.

Kyoraku and Ukitake rushed to the source of the commotion.

"Tell her, Kaien's not dead! Tell her!" She screamed. There was no way she could hold back after that.

It was unreal. It was a nightmare. Kyoraku held her down as the white haired captain recount the tragedy that befell his lieutenant and third seat. She struggled against the strong arms, but it was only a day since she had been freed. There was no way she had enough strength.

"That girl's blade…killed…" Etsuko only saw red. Anger clouded her mind. She imagined the blade of that girl sink into Kaien's body and snapped.

She didn't know how or when she broke free of Shunsui's hold, or when she unsheathed her wakizashi. Etsuko flew at Rukia. How dare she kill Kaien!

Her wakizashi was stopped by Jushiro's drawn katana.

"Please, calm down, Etsuko." He pleaded with her. "I know it hurts, but Rukia's not to blame."

The black haired woman started to laugh. Her fists were clenched. "Calm down? You defend _her?_ No one's to blame? Liars! All of you are liars! I hate you all!"

In a blink of an eye she was gone.

Kyoraku sighed. "And we were trying to find a better way to tell her."

"We should have known she'd ask for him first." Jushiro answered him, before turning to Rukia. "It's probably best if you stayed with your brother tonight. Until we get this sorted out."

Rukia nodded visibly shaken. She saw the woman's eyes flash red, like a demon's. Pure hatred was directed at her.

Etsuko had not used Hoho in a hundred years, but she pushed on though she had nowhere to go. _It's not true! Mi-chan's not dead! Kai-chan's not dead!_

Finding herself in the last place she wanted to be. She stared in disbelief. A grave marker was there in the Shiba family's burial grounds. She read two names: Shiba Kaien and Shiba Miyako.

"It's not real…" Her voice broke. She spent so long feeling abandoned by them. They never abandoned her. There was no letter they could write or any food they could cook. Kaien never stopped searching. Miyako wasn't too busy. They died. Miyako died. Kaien died. She would never see them again. She would never eat the food Miyako prepared. Miyako would never brush her hair again. Miyako would never have the chance to teach her how to braid her hair. She would never eat ohagi with Kaien. She would never have naps with him. Never have lessons with him. Never have any outings with them. She would never bask in the warmth as she sat between them again.

She pounded the ground with her fists, not caring that it hurt. It took away from the pain in her heart. Her face wet from tears that would not stop. "Give them back! Give Miyako back! Give Kaien back! I want Kai-chan! Give him back!" She wailed as her fists beat against the ground harder.

The pain would not go away. A grave marker. That was all that's left. A grave. Miyako's grave. Kaien's grave. Why did he have to die? Her heart she thought she locked away tore itself apart. _It hurts, Kaien. It hurts! Why are you gone?_

"Give him back! I want Kaien! Give him back!" She repeated the same words. She screamed them out to world, knowing it would change nothing. Etsuko's tears blinded her, and her nose started to run. Her heart ached. It wanted to stop. The words stopped flowing out, dissolved in half strangled sobs and struggled breaths.

It all broke down into heavy sobs and endless tears. Etsuko clung onto the grave marker; her arms embraced the cold stone. It would not give her the comfort she wanted, but she would not let go.

Jushiro and Shunsui watched her fall asleep clutching the stone like a pillow. Neither man knew what to do. They had waited so long to have her again. The guilt of not freeing her in a hundred years weighed on their minds. Their uselessness and inaction caused her this pain. The distance between them as they held her for the first time at the meeting was much greater than they wanted to acknowledge. Neither of them knew what to do next.

Hiding their reiatsu, the two men guarded her as she slept. Shinji and Kensei had come after hearing the gossip. In the end, they decided it was probably better to let Etsuko process these feelings by herself. Nothing they could say would be of any help; instead they ran the risk of angering her even further.

Etsuko woke up from a kick by the 12th Division's Captain. She remembered that Yamamoto wanted to gauge her abilities so she would have to go with Kurotsuchi to Hueco Mundo.

From where they hid, Kyoraku had to physically restrain his friend. Jushiro was ready to lunge at his fellow captain for disrespecting his daughter. What horrid things did he do to her during her confinement?

"Wake up, you worm," was the greeting she got from the mad scientist. Rather than mad, he was insane.

Etsuko got up in a flash, her hand unsheathed her wakizashi in one smooth motion, before housing it back into its scabbard. Fujin thirsted for the taste of the man's blood. As much as she wanted to end his sadistic life, she couldn't kill him. Yamamoto would not free her if she did. Focusing on freedom for herself and for Fujin, she managed to suppress her killing intent and mask the hatred with a dull smile. She felt tired from the last night. There were nothing left inside her. "Hueco Mundo's the place filled with hollows, right? Ai-chan's failed experiments are there too?"

"If you mean Aizen's worthless trash, then yes. They're there. Did you hear about something fun?"

"Hn. Yamamoto said you're supposed let me access ten percent of my reiryoku." She began to follow him and continued their cold interaction as if he hadn't been her torturer for the majority of her life.

In retrospect, Mayuri thought even ten percent of her spiritual energy was too much to give her back. He regretted clasping the new metallic cuffs on her once he felt her reiatsu increase tenfold. The head captain ordered a report on her abilities in battle, but the scientist didn't think it was much of a battle. The girl fought like an animal bent on vengeance. She used her tanto and wakizashi as if they were an extension of her body. Growling, yelling, there was nothing in her eyes but a hunger for paying them back for Kaien. Hollows killed Kaien; hollows needed to be eradicated. She went after stronger and stronger opponents, not caring that any injury would kill her. Not even flinching as blades grazed her flesh, she fought having nothing to lose. Etsuko paid no attention to the wear on her body at doing so much after being a prisoner for so long. Refusing to release her zanpakuto no matter how strong her opponents were, Mayuri documented his findings, wondering what the old man had planned for his test subject. At the end of the day, most of her reiryoku was spent, and Mayuri had nothing much to put into a report other than she could lead any squad she wanted in terms of power alone. The man was disappointed that he could not yield any information about her zanpakuto.

Etsuko roamed the streets of Seiretei. After being unceremoniously brought back to Soul Society after a day of quenching her need for revenge, she realized there would never be anything to quench her fury, her hate, her revenge. No matter how many hollows she struck down, nothing changed. Nothing would ever change. No death would bring them back. Kaien and Miyako were dead. They were never coming back. There was nothing she could do. It was just another drop of loss drained from her already empty soul. Covered in black hollow's blood mixed with her own, the pretty kimono that Chojiro had given her was beyond any hope for repair. It had made the streets clear as she walked, which she was thankful for. There were too many people in the streets. Were there always this many people?

Eventually, she found herself in front of the 6th Division's quarters. She heard noises of swords clashing and grunts of shinigami practicing their craft. It had been a long time since she had seen a training session. Etsuko remembered her own lessons being so unconventional and curiosity overwhelmed her fatigue.

Walking into the compound, she was met with stunned silence. Every man had stopped and stared at her with confusion.

"Ah," she began flatly. The girl had no idea what to say next. _I would like you observe you? Does that sound weird?_

"It's the demon that threatened our Captain's sister!" A red haired man shouted. It took them less than a second to come at her.

Etsuko had forgotten all about Rukia. It finally came back that the 6th Division was traditionally under the Kuchiki command. Had she really forgotten, or subconsciously wanted to see Byakuya for him to comfort her and tell her he was sorry and that everything would be alright. _Really, Etsuko? Why did I even come here? _

"Rikujokoro." She used Bakudo 61, binding everyone that came at her with six beams of light. She couldn't fight shinigami; Yamamoto wouldn't free her and Fujin if she did.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya was drawn by the immense wave of reiatsu. He stared at Etsuko with the coldest eyes. She had used high level Kido to bind his entire squad. Never had he seen Rikujokoro being used simultaneously by one person on this many shinigami.

"She came to kill Rukia, Captain!" The hotheaded redhead answered angrily.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya didn't even wait for an explanation. Rukia had come the night before and told her tale of the woman that stood in front of him. His sister said she wanted to kill her to avenge Kaien. Byakuya knew of Etsuko's devotion and love for her Kaien. She had caused Rukia pain. It was not beyond the scope of reason that she would come to kill. That coupled with the dead eyes he had seen at the meeting, he knew he couldn't put anything passed the girl he remembered so fondly.

Etsuko watched in horror. She hadn't come to fight with anyone. Now she couldn't even leave. _Why was his zanpakuto even cherry blossoms?_ They had spent so much time watching the flowers fall. Her favorite memories with him had been when the trees were painted pink with sakura. Didn't they have so much fun under the cherry trees? _And now he attacks me with sakura petals…_

The pink blades swarmed and flew at her. Etsuko's reiastu had formed a coat of armor around her since the sixth division came at her and she still had enough spiritual energy left to brace for his attack. Even so, at the last possible moment, she didn't want Byakuya to look bad in front of his squad.

Etsuko was tired. Most of her energy was used into suppressing her own emotions rather than her power. They all would look at her like he did; like she was a monster. She smiled at him sadly, tears already rolling down her cheeks. Even now, she couldn't hate him; not matter what he did. _He could at least slay the demon that came after his sister. If it's him, I guess it's okay. What's the point of living when there's no place for me here? Kai-chan, Mi-chan, I'll be with you soon. Sorry, Fujin…We won't die free, but thank you for staying by my side all those years. _She dropped her reiatsu barrier, freeing the squad members from her bonds. Etsuko closed her eyes and braced for impact, waiting for Senbonzakura's blades to tear her to shreds and end her suffering.

An enormous explosion of spiritual power sent ripples throughout Soul Society. Not a moment passed, before all the captains were at the compound.

Etsuko opened her eyes. Fujin's dragon half erupted from her tanto knife and grown immensely as it coiled around her, resembling a pillar. The transparency of his form showed Byakuya's sword still fighting to get through, with more force now than before. "STOP IT!"

The dragon immediately disappeared at her command, the blades stuck into her body with so much force that the spurts of her blood splattered in a steady stream. She fell to the ground as the dragon materialized yet again. This time he was only as long as she was tall.

The captains watching started to move toward her. Byakuya watched in shock. She didn't defend herself against him. The look in her eyes haunted him. Her lonely sad eyes blinded him. His hands trembled. He killed her.

"Step any further and I will cut you all down." A man emerged from Etsuko's wakizashi. The purple haired man in his green kimono, with his gleaming daisho at his hip and spear at his back, stepped in front of his master as the dragon slithered on top of her.

There was not a soul that moved. Byakuya looked at the zanpakuto spirit. He was so similar to his own Senbonzakura. How could two shinigami even have such similar spirits? Even their clothes were similar. Was Etsuko's soul so much like his own that her spirit and his were nearly identical?

"I will not allow you to kill her, even if she wants you to." Fujin addressed Byakuya, ignoring the shock of everyone around him. "You who have hurt her the most, you would not hesitate to slay her."

Byakuya remained silent.

"I will not let anyone harm her anymore, regardless of her wishes." Fujin unsheathed his katana, the sword giving off an unearthly glow. "For a hundred years I watched this soul struggle in the darkness of her prison. I watched the light inside her dimmed and die. She used to scream for you, Ukitake, and you, Kyoraku. When she was mutilated until there was nothing left to scar by the monster you call a comrade, Kurotsuchi, she called the names of the men she thought were her parents. After he left, it was us who tended to her wounds. It was us who comforted her. When she cried for Kaien and Miyako in vain as she healed, no one was there. When she cried for her only friend in her loneliness, it was us who consoled her, Byakuya. When she cried for her teachers as she trained under my tutelage, no one came for her."

The air was wrought with tension as they listened. Each hand was gripped on their katana. The vehemence with which the zanpakuto spirit spoke was too dangerous to ignore.

"I suppose you pushed it out of your minds. Out of sight, out of mind, isn't that true? Did you think the letters you wrote her provided comfort?" He barked. "What could you say but repeat the same thing, Kyoraku, Ukitake? And you Byakuya, I should end your life this instant for the pain you caused her. You unburdened yourself at her expense. Did you know she was elated at your happiness even as she cursed her own existence? Even as she struggled to breathe? Even as she bled out on the floor Kurotsuchi left her on? Did you know your sadness left her with no hope and no will to live? I saw it in your eyes when you noticed her eyes were dead. I bet you didn't know it was because of you? Not just you, because of every single shinigami that abandoned her."

He would not stop. Fujin wanted to speak everything he knew Etsuko wouldn't. They would know the pain they put her through. He would not hold back; it was for his precious Etsuko. "And when she found out not everyone abandoned her, her heart broke again. Because you let Kaien, the only one that never gave up on her, die. Do you know she even blames herself for his death? If only I was there to protect my beloved family. That's all she can think about now. Did you think she came here to kill your sister, Byakuya? Did you think her so unhinged that she would take the life of Kaien's subordinate? To take the life of the person that brought you and Kaien joy? She knows Kaien is dead and nothing she can do will bring him back. In her own way, she came because she needed you. She thought even now, you would help her. Because she knew you made things better; she hoped you would take away her pain. She would even let you kill her. For forty years she lived with the knowledge that every person she loved abandoned her. Nothing anyone here will ever do will make up for that. But even in the darkness of her soul, she wants to go back to the place she can never return to. To lessons with her wonderful teachers. To spending time with her loving parents. To having fun with her best friend. To the warm times with Miyako and Kaien. Abe no Etsuko knows there is no way back. You have abandoned her. Those scars on her heart will never heal."

He looked to the captains with cold blue eyes. "If you have come to harm her or limit anymore of her crippled reiryoku, I will not hesitate to kill you. It may not be the will of my Etsuko, but we are beyond the limits of zanpakuto and shinigami. Etsuko is better off with me than she is with the lot of you. She is mine. I have known every scar that I've healed on her broken body; I have known every scar that is scrawled upon her heart. I am the only one who has a right to be by her side. She will never be yours again."

With that he turned his back on them. As if on cue, the dragon expanded. Picking up a limp Etsuko, the man stepped onto the dragon and away they soared.


	8. Home

Everyone stood dumbfounded.

Byakuya trembled. He had to correct his error. How could he have been so blind? How much had he changed in those years? When did he become so cynical as to doubt her?

"It's no good going after her now." Kyoraku seemed to see right into his heart. "She'll return if she wants to. You heard her zanpakuto. It's everything she would never say because that's the kind of person she still is. And that sword hates you most of all. A fight with him would put her life in danger. He was tapping into her spiritual energy to manifest himself."

Jushiro's katana was pointed at Mayuri. "What did you do to her?" There was none of the kindness his voice was known for. Instead, it had become much like the strange zanpakuto spirit's voice of accusation and hate.

"I was asked to research. I did what I always do. I don't see why anyone needs to complain." The painted face scientist answered nonchalantly.

Jushiro prepared to move. How dare he speak in that careless way about his daughter!

"Calm down, Ukitake." Shinji interrupted, standing between the two men. His eyes betrayed the coldness his light voice didn't. "It's not like you're blameless. Seireitei protects itself, even from ones sworn to protect it. There is never middle ground. Cull rather than help is the motto."

"Etsuko didn't kill him when she had the chance," Kensei spoke, a hand on his wakizashi. "It is for her to decide. Not you."

The Visored knew what it was like when the Gotei 13 turned against them. Their kinship to Etsuko had grown during her zanpakuto's speech. They had each other and were in the human world free to do as they pleased there. She was locked up all alone for all that time. How could Soul Society have done that to a child? It was unheard of.

The Captain Commander was dangerously silent. Without saying a word, he left. It was the signal that the other captains looked for and did the same.

Yamamoto stared at the rundown shack in Rukongai. It looked as if it would fall down with the gentlest of breezes. He walked into the building staring at the woman looking back at him. It was only a month before Yamamoto found her. She had done the best at hiding her reiryoku from everyone else. In truth, he had found her weeks earlier, but hoped that she would soften with time. Jushiro had taken ill and Kyoraku began drinking away his days more than usual. Byakuya left the headquarters and spent his time at the Kuchiki Manor though he dutifully fulfilled his duties as a captain, he was clearly distressed. The three men were struggling on how to come to terms with the past. Gotei 13 needed its captains at full power and Yamamoto needed the power inside the girl he came to visit.

"I see you've recovered," the old man greeted her as he entered an abandoned shack in furthest district of Rukongai. She seemed to have calmed down and recovered from her injuries.

In fact, Etsuko had recovered thanks to her zanpakuto. Unfortunately, it had taken too much of their power when they manifested themselves. Fujin wouldn't tell her why he came out or what he said to the Gotei 13. Etsuko hadn't told him why she dropped the barrier in the first place and between those things, it had caused a rift between them. She spent the month wandering the cesspool of a district she found herself in searching for something familiar she had lost so long ago. Her real fathers weren't there. She thought that souls who died came to Soul Society; why weren't they there? Everything else became an afterthought; she drove all things from her mind. It had become too unbearable.

"What do you want, Captain Commander?" She questioned, making no move to grab her wakizashi next to her. She needed him alive in order to gain the freedom she craved. It was all that she focused on now. Spending her life in a cage, Etsuko wanted nothing more than to know what it felt like to be free.

"Do you hate me? Hate them? Hate Soul Society?" He answered with a question. His face was like stone.

"Hate?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in thought and then barked out a hollow laugh. "Where would you like me to place my hate? Aizen? So that I might not hate you and this place? Do you care that I might hate you? Or that my hate might destroy Soul Society? Rest assured Yamamoto, I do not hate: I survive. At one point in that dark place, I did hate. Actually hate isn't strong enough of a word for what I felt. But yes, I hated you, I hated Kurotsuchi even more, and I even wanted to hate the ones I loved. Hate consumed me. Then I realized it took too much energy to hate. I would not have survived if I didn't give it up. It drained me and whatever speck of reiryoku I held onto in that place. Survival is all I need for now. Everyone wants to live a little longer; even monsters like me. If that means I have to grovel before you and this accursed society, then I will. You've given me your word that I will have my freedom once I complete a task you would not give your own captains. I'm sure I won't survive that, but freedom is greater than survival for someone who's ever known the life of a prisoner. For that opportunity, the need for survival gets easily cast aside. When I die, it will not be in chains. It is all I want. So now, will you tell me why you are here?"

"They are worried about you," He answered. "It's affecting the morale of their squads."

"So you want me to go back like nothing happened?" She asked. Even now, all the man could think about was the Gotei 13. "Your captain attempted to kill me. Have you reprimanded him?" Byakuya's actions caused her untold pain. The physical scars were already gone, but it just opened the wounds on her heart. Her best friend and stalwart companion in childhood had raised his sword against her with intent to kill. But even now, she would never dream of endangering his life.

"He was misinformed about your intent. I believe he would apologize if you let him." He couldn't get a read on her when he mentioned Kuchiki. Yamamoto hoped his shock didn't come across his face at her emotionless face.

"Let him know that I do not want an apology. What I want, no one in this place will ever be able to give me."

"No one ever gets all they want, in this world or any other." Yamamoto sat on the floor across from her.

"I would know that better than anyone that life isn't fair. Innocent people will always be punished for the actions of others." She spoke bitterly. "How many innocent lives have you condemned in the name of protecting Soul Society?"

"A countless number, but that is not the reason I'm here."

"I won't come back to Seireitei. Let me know when you want me to begin this errand of yours. If that it all you've come for, you shouldn't have wasted your time. I have things to do before I leave this place." Etsuko looked at him coldly waiting for him to leave. She had nothing more to say. Even though she said that she didn't hate anymore, the inkling for wanting them to feel the pain she felt had never gone away. It always bubbled in the back of her mind.

"What things do you have to do?" He was intrigued. There was no way he was leaving her unsupervised to wreak havoc in his domain.

"I'm looking for two men that died before I did." She tried her best to keep her voice level. "I want to see them before I leave on your mission. Knowing you, it won't be something simple, or you wouldn't have granted me freedom."

"Your real fathers then?" The man avoided her spot on comment. He wouldn't sacrifice his captains. He needed them to maintain the balance in Soul Society. "If you come back, you'll be in a better position to look for them. Seireitei stands at the center. It makes a perfect base."

"How shrewd, old man; even without an arm, I can't underestimate you." Etsuko retorted. "I'm not coming back to people who can sweep a life under the rug for a hundred years; who pretended to care; who secretly thought I was a monster; who abandoned someone they claimed to care about. Seireitei is filled with hypocrites."

Yamamoto looked into her eyes. They had more emotion now than before. Even if it was anger, it was still better than indifference. It meant she cared. She wasn't a lost cause. He could still convince her. "None of them abandoned you. Hirako and the others were exiled. Shiba and his wife were untimely cut down. Your fathers never gave up on you. They argued with me every instance they could. They even threw away their dignity and groveled at my feet when their swords couldn't win against me. No one forgot you for even a second. They became stronger, worked harder, and obeyed the laws, all in an effort to be in a position to see you again."

"That did not change my circumstances. That does not change my fate. So they cared for me. In that place, I didn't know that and it doesn't damped the anger I feel now or the loneliness I felt then." She made her voice as hard as steel.

"Fool girl. You realize the time you have is slowly slipping away. You'll regret it if you don't go to them while you have the chance. They are hurting too. Jushiro fell ill after your zanpakuto spirited you away. It's more psychological than physical; he won't get better until he sees you. If he doesn't, it will get worse." It was Yamamoto's trump card and he played it well.

Etsuko frowned. It was a low blow, even for the Head Captain. There could be no hate or anger within her that was greater than the love she still had for the men who gave her the happiest five years of her life in Soul Society. Every moment she spent taking care of him flooded into her mind. Wiping away the sweat from his brow, warming towels, bringing him soup and hot tea, and sleeping next to him to make sure that he was alright; those flashes of memories seemed like just yesterday. Jushiro's weak body and frail voice were all she could think about. She always took care of him when he was sick; he needed her. It sealed her fate; she had no choice but to return.

When Yamamoto left, she retreated in her zanpakuto's world. Even though they were fighting, she would not do anything without informing him.

She floated on the skies, looking down at the lush green fields below her. A cool wind brushed against her face as she felt her feet land on the springy grass next to a grove of trees. The rustling of the leaves were pleasing to her ears. The woman congratulated herself on not letting her turbulent emotions sully the wonderful world that Fujin loved.

"Fujin?" Etsuko called. It wasn't like him to not reveal himself when she came.

"So you've decided to go back to them." Fujin's question was more of a statement. He jumped down from the tree branch he was sitting in and walked towards her. His dragon counterpart descended from the clouds and draped itself around his shoulder.

"He's sick because of me." Etsuko explained herself pitifully. She knew Fujin wouldn't care. "I have to go. If it was me in that situation, you would go. It's what you did a month ago, didn't you?"

"No," He started. "It wasn't what I did a month ago. You jeopardized our lives: yours and ours. I did what I had to do to stop you from doing something foolish."

"I won't do it again." Etsuko defended herself. "It was a moment of weakness."

Fujin looked at the woman who held his swords. As strong and beautiful as she had become, she was still the same naïve child she was when he first met her. He trained her body and mind, he taught her about the world and how it worked, but he could never rid her of her one weakness: caring for others above herself. As she felt abandoned by those she wanted to go back to, she never stopped wanting to be in their lives again and to make them happy.

"What did I tell you when we first met?" He asked with hardness in his voice. As much as it pained him to give her back, he would do anything for her.

"That we were one and that I should act on my emotions and live free." Etsuko looked into his blue eyes with a determination and resolve. "I will never break our bond, Fujin. I will always honor those words."

"And what do you want to do?" He asked sadness tinged his voice as he patted her on the head. He would be sending her to the wolves because it was where she wanted to be.

"I want to go see them again. Even after all of it. Daddy needs me and I can make him better. It's what I want, Fujin." She answered, feeling the weight of her spirit's hands on her head. For the longest time it was just the two of them. The last month of not talking was the only time she truly felt alone. "Will you go with me?"

"We are one, Etsuko. Where you go, I go," he answered as he smiled down at her, feeling her arms around his torso.

"Thank you, Fujin." Etsuko steeled herself for what laid ahead for her. "You've made me strong, and I won't have another moment of weakness. Together, we'll forge a path to freedom."

She wasted no time in heading out to Seireitei. Her mind was clear of the uneasiness she felt thanks to Fujin. He gave her the strength she needed to face them again.

"Daddy?" Etsuko's voice sounded through the Jushiro's bedroom door. As strange as it sounded to call him 'daddy', it was what she always called him regardless of the truth. "I'm coming in."

Jushiro struggled to sit up. She ran to him, coaxing him to lie back down. "Don't get up, Dad. It's ok."

Etsuko's eyes opened wide in fright. He had become so much thinner than the last time she saw him. His kind eyes were sunken and his face so gaunt. Dark circles under his eyes had made his face look even sicker. Even the way he struggled to sit up seemed like with the slightest of breaths, he was fall back down. She had never seen him in such as state before. It was worse than she thought.

Looking up at the young woman, the frail man saw that she had not changed out of those blood stained clothes. Her blank eyes were now clouded with concern as she looked down on him. Jushiro remembered that look; it was the same one she would give him whenever he wasn't feeling well. Etsuko would always fight to stay by his side and take care of him. Even now, she hadn't really changed.

"Etsuko…I'm so sorry," he began to sob as it ended in a fit of coughs.

"Dad, please don't," she pleaded. If there was one thing she didn't want to hear, it was words that had no effect on what happened in the past. "You can tell me when you get better, ok?"

"Ok. Etsuko?" Jushiro wanted her to change out of those clothes. She looked wrong in them. Torn and bloodstained clothes did not suit her. "I remember how much you loved to take baths. Would you like to take one? I'm sure you'll feel refreshed to get out of those clothes."

"I only liked them because it was with you, Papa, or Kaien," she answered honestly. Her voice softened, remembering fond memories. "It was one of the only times I would have you to myself with no one interrupting."

"Let's take a bath together." Jushiro started to get up and would not let her push him back down. He never wanted to see bloodstains on her clothes again. "I like soaking when I'm sick. It helps me get better too."

At his insistence, she helped him up and becoming his crutch, they headed for the bath.

Helping him undress before doing the same, it was like they stepped into a familiar memory.

"Let me wash your back," Jushiro spoke after handing her a towel to wash her front.

"As long as you let me wash yours," Etsuko replied, becoming more aware of her body for the first time as she scrubbed the blood away. When did she grow breasts? Why were they so large? Remembering how much she admired Miyako's lithe body, she sighed internally. _Why couldn't I have grown up to be like beautiful Mi-chan? _She turned around to face her father, not really aware of the impropriety of her action. "Do I look different to you, Dad?"

Jushiro was reduced to a coughing fit as he turned her back around. "You've grown up, but you're still my cute little daughter." He washed her back, struggling back tears. She had grown up without him. So many chances at making memories and watching her grow were taken away from him. "We'll have to get you clothes too."

"Dad?" She felt his hands on her head as he shampooed her hair. Contact with another living soul. For the first time, she savored the touch of another soul. Was it always so warm? "I've missed you."

"Me too." Holding back tears, it was all he could manage to say. Jushiro kept reassuring himself that it wasn't a dream. That the child he called his daughter was actually back.

"Let me wash your back now." She got up and walked behind him with her stool. "You haven't changed at all."

Etsuko's father had not aged in her eyes. His shoulders were still so broad, as if they could lift the entire world. So much had changed between them, but this hadn't. There was comfort in the familiar routine. She began to shampoo his long white hair. Not knowing what to say, she tried to make conversation and kill the awkward silence. "I like that you keep it down, Dad. It shows off your beautiful hair and I could never put it up in the ponytail when I tried."

"I'm happy yours is long now too." He remembered how much she admired long hair when hers was short. "We match. Yours is longer though."

Pouring water over each other at the end of their washing, they entered the tub. Sitting next to each other in silence, neither of them knew what to say next. Etsuko shifted closer to him until her head rested against his chest. The scent of the herbal bath filled the air and Etsuko felt so calm. All thoughts drifted from her head as she relished the feeling of her father's warm skin against her own. It felt so warm and comfortable. She realized that maybe skin was always warm and that her own had been cold in the darkness of her prison. Being next to the man she called her father warmed her lonely heart. There was nothing she wanted more in that moment than to stay there a little while longer; to bask in the warmth of his presence and comfort in his touch.

"I'm home, Daddy," she murmured, nestling her head on his chest, putting her arms around him like she used to. She felt at peace saying those words. Those words were said so sincerely, that the woman was surprised at how she had missed being there.

In the warmth of the bath, Etsuko realized that the negative feelings she had held onto for so long had begun to dissipate. She wanted to be with them so much that she didn't want to think about the horrors of her past, but wanted to live in the present and look towards a future. The feelings of abandonment still dwelled within her, but after seeing him ill, she knew her time would not last forever. Yamamoto was right. It was useless to waste what little time she had left; he would put her to work whenever he deemed the time was right. There could not be a second wasted on petty feelings such as resentment. Jushiro and Shunsui were still her fathers. No matter what they did or did not do, she loved them regardless. No matter that they were not her real parents. They did love her like those men so long ago. To love and be loved by them was what her soul craved.

"Welcome back, little one," he answered, putting his arm around her. The man felt the distance between their hearts shorten. Etsuko fell asleep with a faint smile on her face.


	9. Friends: Old and New

Etsuko woke up to the sleeping face of a much healthier looking Ukitake. The last thing she remembered was being welcomed home in the bath. Brushing a strand of white hair from his kind face, the young woman let a smile form on her lips before getting up carefully as not to wake him up. She wanted to let her father rest.

Careful to evade every person in the house, she snuck out and wandered about the streets. Walking around in the early morning, wearing Jushiro's white under kimono that was comically big for her, Etsuko looked like a ghost.

She breathed a sigh of relief walking around alone. There was no noise, no people; it was serene. She patted her wakizashi and tanto tucked into the narrow white obi. "Isn't it nice, Fujin? The sky still seems like it could swallow us up."

Nothing broke the silence, but she continued the conversation. "I don't know what I'm doing, but I'll take each moment as they come, and go with my feelings like I promised you I would do. We'll be alright, Fujin. Don't worry, I'm stronger now."

Finding herself at the center of Seireitei, she stared up at the white tower of Senzaikyu. Her hands tightened around her swords. She would not let them imprison her a third time in that place. "At least they can't execute me with Sokyoku anymore." The giant halberd had been destroyed by her fathers with the Shihoin shield.

"I wonder if they would have destroyed it if it was me and not Rukia…" Her sad voice murmured doubtfully. Everyone broke the rules for her. Even Byakuya, though he said he promised he wouldn't anymore. An unfamiliar emotion reared its head. Etsuko couldn't have told anyone she was a bit jealous.

"For you, I would," a familiar voice answered from behind her. "I would have smashed that thing to pieces and steal you away."

Spinning around quickly, she tripped on the kimono she wore. Shinji caught her and placed her upright.

"Captain Hirako!" She blushed at his sudden appearance and strong words. He was as beautiful up close as she remembered as she took in his beautiful brown yes. "G-g-good morning!"

"Hmmm. Good morning, Etsuko-chan!" He pretended not to be aware that she was blushing. "Cute girls shouldn't be so formal."

"Fine, Shin-chan it is…" She smiled for him. Shinji was her favorite zanjustu instructor. He was so much fun and would never let her be sad in his presence. Everything she learned after his lessons only augmented the skills she got from him.

"So, Etsu," Shinji started walking with her. "Did you have a one night stand or something? Wearing a man's kimono and walking around so early like this."

"Uh…Shin-chan? What's a one night stand?" She asked thoroughly confused.

He scratched his head. "Something a girl like you shouldn't think about."

Etsuko pouted. Shinji was always like this, but she didn't mind. He always took her mind off her worries. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll ask Hiyori!"

"She didn't want to come back. That brat is still in the human world." There was a twinge of sadness in his voice.

Etsuko stopped walking. Her voice quiet. "Why would you come back here? You and sensei, and Rose and Mashiro-chan. I don't understand."

"You still call Kensei, sensei?" The blonde captain laughed, ignoring her question. "Are you still that scared of him?"

"Why, Shin-chan?" She pressed on.

"It's hard to put into words. It's different for all of us. There isn't just one reason, you know?"

"No, I don't know. If I had the chance, I would never return here." Etsuko sullenly answered. She was happy being with Jushiro, but Soul Society she didn't care for.

"Well Shin-chan's happy you've returned and that he's here to see you!" The captain touched the corners of her mouth softly with his hand and forced her lips into a smile. "Let's have a class reunion and invite your sensei and his slacking lieutenant. We could see if you've actually retained what we taught you. Pop quiz style!"

Etsuko laughed. "I don't know what a pop quiz is, but let's do it!" Lessons would be a welcome break from the feelings of confusion she was now forced to live with.

And what a lively day it was. It was as if she was in a dream; she had forgotten how a whole day could be that much fun or how it felt to laugh and talk to other people besides Fujin. Sparring with her former teachers took her mind off her the thoughts inside her head. All she focused on was honing her skill and acting on instinct. She had only fought her zanpakuto since their lessons and relished the chance adapt to the fighting styles of others. They had all improved their skills and the challenge made it all the more enjoyable. Not using reiatsu or any form of spiritual power, they only relied on their sealed weapons.

"You've improved bean sprout!" Kensei praised her. She beamed with satisfaction at his praise.

"Oh, the captain praised someone? The world will be coming to an end!" Mashiro interjected quite seriously. "Stupid Etsuko's causing the world to end!"

Etsuko laughed. She had no idea why she was so intimidated by him when she was little. "Thank you, sensei!"

Kensei ignored his lieutenant's statement. "And what about releasing your zanpakuto?"

They both shared wind type zanpakuto. Etsuko had learned so much from him on how she could use a similar wind type zanpakuto. It was one of the reasons she had started calling him sensei in the first place.

"After watching you, sensei, when he gave me his name, I was able to better understand how to use him in battle. Please thank Tachikaze for me." She gave a reverent bow. "But I promised my zanpakuto I would not give his name or release him in front of shingami. He protected me all those years, and I intend to repay that kindness."

The captains' lieutenants Hinamori, Kira, and Hisagi watched in awe throughout the day. They were even given a chance to go all out with their released zanpakuto against Etsuko. It was one error in her movement that caused Wabisuke to bring her down.

"That's a pretty dangerous zanpakuto, Lieutenant," she told him after their spar. "I wouldn't want to come up against Wabisuke in battle."

"It was a wrong move on your part and you hadn't even released your zanpakuto. Besides you were fighting the entire day, I'm sure you're tired," he replied embarrassed at the praise from the girl. "In a real battle, my head would be on the floor in a matter of seconds."

"Take the praise, Kira," Rose advised as he got up from his seat. "Etsuko, Shinji, this was pretty entertaining, but we've got to head back."

Kensei, Mashiro, and Hisagi mimicked their actions. Even Shinji's lieutenant left to visit a friend.

"Did you have fun, Etsu?" Shinji asked sitting next to her.

"It's been a long time," she answered. "I forgot how much fun we used to have."

"Maybe that's a reason you should be happy to be back." He was always so perceptive. The Visored themselves were apprehensive being back in Soul Society, but it must have been a thousand times different for the girl. "If we knew you were in danger that night –"

"Please, Shin-chan." She placed her hand over his mouth, her eyes pleading with his. No more sadness. She didn't want to be held down by that past. More so, she didn't think she could keep her emotion in check. "I don't want to hear any more regrets. You weren't here. You were betrayed too. There is no need for an apology when you couldn't do anything about it."

"It's how everyone here felt too, when they realized." He gently took her hand in his. "They feel guilt because they betrayed you without realizing they were betrayed as well. It's not their fault. At the time, they couldn't see that and couldn't do anything about what happened; to you, to me, to the others."

"I know it deep down inside." She wiped away a tear with her free hand.

"But you can't help how you feel." He finished her statement. He held her hand firmly as they walked to his office.

Etsuko didn't think it changed at all.

"It's complicated, so let's not think about it anymore." Music started to play and he offered her his hand. "Let's dance and forget about it. Little by little, your feelings will change."

The music wasn't as upbeat as he used to play. Instead it was slow and soulful. As they did in the past, the dance partners held each other and swayed to the rhythm of the song that played.

"You haven't changed at all, Shin-chan." She whispered softly into his chest.

"But I got my hair cut," he replied childishly before speaking with sincerity. "You haven't changed either."

"But I grew a couple inches." It was her turn to reply childishly. She blushed not wanting to say that she looked more like a woman now after remembering Shinji's comment so long ago about being his first and only love.

Before leaving, she gestured to her cheek, like he used to do when he wanted a peck on the cheek.

"Oh! Look who's grown bold!" He laughed.

Never one to be embarrassed, he kissed her cheek and then made the signal on his cheek, asking for a kiss as well. Shinji had forgotten their secret signal. He felt her soft lips graze his cheek.

"Let's play again, Etsuko-chan!" He smiled at her.

Shinji and the others exiled from Soul Society had no part in her captivity. There were no mixed feelings to process with them. Etsuko was happy to have people she could call friends. "I wouldn't miss it!"

"Fujin?" The girl spoke to her swords as she walked back to Ugendo. Jushiro would be worried. She always returned to late. That hadn't changed. "I guess you won't come out again for a while. Sorry it took so much power to heal me the last time. It's different doing it where there's so much reishi instead of relying on your own power. I'll take it one step at a time, just like when I freed you from the cage in our minds. We'll be free soon enough, so let's make the most of this."

Kyoraku spent the entire day wanting to see his daughter. She snuck out and went off with the newly returned captains. Jushiro stopped him from going; if time is what she needed, then that's what he'll have to give her.

"I'm back," she called as she walked in to find both men looking at her with the same relieved look on their faces. "Sorry, I would have come sooner, but I lost track of time."

"It's ok. You're here now." Jushiro led her to the kitchen as the three of them sat down to eat a rather cold meal. He face had become brighter; the sallow color of his cheeks had turned a healthier pink. "I can heat it up, if you'd like."

"It's fine. I've eaten worse." Etsuko went back to the awkward exchanges. There was no way to go back. She had to find a new way of communicating with them. "I don't mind eating something cold. It's really hot out there too."

"We had ohagi at tea earlier," Kyoraku scratched his beard watching her take little bites on her food. "I saved you a few."

"I don't eat ohagi anymore." Etsuko thought back to the last time she ate it. Miyako had made them. Ohagi wasn't what made her so happy. "They don't taste the same. Kaien's not here so they'll never be good."

She would not get over Kaien. Kyoraku wondered if she would ever forgive that one mistake. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to spend the night at my place."

"I don't mind either way. If Dad's feeling better, I will." Etsuko replied, finishing her meal with Jushiro convincing her that he was fine.

"Ah, Lieutenant Sasakibe brought over some clothes." Jushiro left and brought back shopping bags filled with clothes. "He might have gone overboard."

"It's better than wearing your kimonos though, Dad." Etsuko held up her arms as the sleeves drooped over them. "If I don't pay attention, I end up tripping over the hems."

Mundane conversation was better than silence, Kyoraku thought as the three of them talked about the events of the day.

"I see this place hasn't changed much." Etsuko walked into the bare room.

"I like to keep things simple." Kyoraku replied setting down the bags in a corner.

"So there's nothing to clean up." Etsuko wondered out loud. "But I'm sure your new lieutenant takes care of things like that too."

"Nanao-chan doesn't really put up with my quirks." The man sat down and leaned against the wall. He placed the straw hat next to him. "Aren't you going to change out of Jushiro's kimono?"

"No, it's comfortable." Etsuko sat in front of him, aware of her contradictory statements earlier about how she couldn't wear them. In truth, his scent was still on it and it comforted her. She knew it wasn't a dream. "Why did you want me to spend the night here?"

"You were at Jushiro's last night. It's only fair." the lightness of his voice reminded her of those bygone days.

"I'm not interrupting some lover's tryst with 'Nanao-chan'?" Etsuko squinted her eyes in suspicion.

Kyoraku laughed. "It's not like that. And what would you know of lover's trysts?"

"My zanpakuto spirit explained it when I asked about love." Etsuko blandly stated. Her Fujin was the most knowledgeable person she knew. Changing the subject, she voiced the nagging feeling in her mind. "Lisa was better. Kaien was better. Neither of your lieutenants could hold their own against their predecessors. Dad's second is weak. I'm sure yours is too. Aren't there strong people in Soul Society besides the captains and a few of your lieutenants?"

"There's more to being strong that just having power." Shunsui had too many questions about her zanpakuto, but settled to teach a lesson. "There's inner strength, the strength to forgive people for their mistakes, the strength to empathize with others, the strength to keep going despite nothing going your way. There many types of strength. Both Rukia and Nanao have them in spades."

"That makes no sense. There are those who are strong and those who are weak. The strong protect the weak or crush them. The weak can remain weak and at the mercy of the strong or become strong themselves." Etsuko replied. Fujin had explained it that way. He told her about emotional strength as well, but sounded exactly like what her Papa was saying; completely useless words.

"Then why do you think you liked Kaien and Lisa so much?" Kyoraku asked as Etsuko yawned.

She moved closer to him and let her head fall into his lap, stretching the rest of her body on the floor. "Not because they were strong. But because they were strong, they could be nice to others and protect them."

He stroked her hair. "Hmmm…don't you think they were nice and because they were nice they became stronger to protect others?"

She frowned. "I guess it could happen like that too. Kai-chan…he would be the idiot to do something like that." She lifted her hand to stroke her father's beard. She didn't want to talk about Kaien anymore. It hurt too much. "I like your beard, Papa. You didn't have this before."

"Yeah? It makes me look super handsome, doesn't it?" Shunsui flashed her a charming smile. "A beautiful princess needs a handsome king as a father."

"Daddy fits the part of a handsome king better than you!" She winked at him, watching his face fall, before building him up again. "But you make a much better dashing rogue! Rogues are super awesome too!"

They continued their silly conversation as she slowly fell asleep in Kyoraku's lap. He missed watching her sleep. Thinking back on her first days in Soul Society, both he and Ukitake would take turns making sure that she didn't hurt herself or others while she slept. It seemed that she had learned her zanpakuto's name and created an eerily uncomfortably close bond with it. Kyoraku had wished for it all those years ago. Neither he nor his friend could even find her much less protect her. He had hoped she would awaken her zanpakuto and become strong enough to survive and come out of the ordeal intact and for it to be a kinder spirit to protect her despite everything. It had gotten out of hand though. Kyoraku saw the spirit disobey his master's order and came to protect her. Hopefully he would only disobey commands that would harm her instead of disobeying her to her detriment. The man smiled down at Etsuko; no one could hate her enough to harm her, least of all her zanpakuto. "Isn't that right, my little princess Etsuko? Your zanpakuto protects you, when we've failed." He tapped the swords lightly as he whispered. "Thank you for watching over her. We'll take it from here."

Kyoraku was true to his word. There was hardly a moment when she was alone. If it wasn't her fathers, it was other shinigami tasked with her care. Etsuko would often have to escape their gaze to search for the two men she wanted to see one last time. From wishing she could see another living soul to being bombarded with shinigami and never having a moment to herself, it had been quite the adjustment. It motivated her to think of better ways to hide her reiatsu and avoid being treated like a child. Eventually, her fathers gave up on trying to put a shadow on her. She had even gotten a job courtesy of the head captain. Etsuko knew he was testing her ability; she didn't mind the work and even got to choose who she would work with. It gave her the chance of figuring out how far she could use the power they still restricted her to.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Etsuko's reiatsu pulsed as she caught up to the short white haired captain in the corridor. "Good evening!" She smiled at him brightly.

The Captain Commander had paired her with Toshiro. Etsuko sensed they were kindred spirits when she felt both their reiatsu and zanpakuto pulsed the first time she passed by him at her first captain's meeting. Whenever she wasn't searching for the men who took care of her in the human world, she was working with him.

"Good evening, Abe! You did well today." He blushed at her smiling face that was too close to him. Since they started working together, they had become so in sync in battle and become friends off the battlefield. His heart would always beat faster in her presence.

"Since we're off duty right now, can I please call you Shiro-chan?" She pouted. "I brought amanatto! Let eat them together!"

Sitting at his desk, he shot her an angry glare as she sat on his desk kicking her feet because they didn't reach the ground. "You know, Abe, there's a perfectly good chair right there."

"But the chair is soooo far away from you." She popped a bean into her mouth and made a happy face at the sweetness. "I don't know how to explain it, but I love the feeling of your spiritual energy. It feels really good and I wanna be as close to it as possible. It's like a magnet!" Toshiro Hitsugaya was immensely strong, more so that he had potential to be. With time and experience, Etsuko wondered if he could stand by her without being afraid of her full strength however strong that might be. Having that hope that there was someone like her was more than she could ask for. She didn't feel different with him.

Toshiro blushed. He felt the same way. Hyorinmaru had felt the same pull as he did. Remembering the manifestation of her zanpakuto, they had given off a similar energy that reminded him of his own sword. Even with her reiryoku limited, it would suffocate others in his squad in battle. In a way they were both prodigies and having someone so much like him was less lonely. Though she had become so casual and carefree with each passing day, he enjoyed her company. His hands reached for the amanatto. "It's not like you're going to move if I ask you nicely. So why the bribe?"

"I won't be able to go on that mission with you tomorrow." Etsuko's voice was smaller than before. "I have to go to the 12th Division for a checkup." Her hands trembled. It would be the first time Kurotsuchi would do as he pleased with her since she was free. At the insistence of Kyoraku and Ukitake, she had gone to see Unohana after she came back. Ukitake still had not spoken a word to the 12th Division's captain and would never let himself or his daughter be alone with the man.

"I'll go with you. Matsumoto can take care of tomorrow. She might not act like it, but she's quite capable, just don't let her know I said that." His turquoise eyes hardened. He was there when her zanpakuto emerged and spat his hate for everyone for hurting his partner. Captain Kurotsuchi seemed to have done horrible things to her. He didn't agree with the Captain Commander's decision to leave her care in that crazy scientist's hands, but it was an order. However, he could make sure the situation was handled as long as he was there to watch. "There are some really good watermelons on sale near there. We could get one on the way back."

"Hey, Toshiro?" Etsuko stopped swinging her legs. "Do you get the feeling that your heart beats a little faster when I'm around? I get it a lot when I'm by your side fighting. It's excitement. One day you'll be the strongest one here. I don't think I'll be here to see it, but I'm excited just knowing there's someone like me. I've always felt like I was the only one with this crazy spiritual energy. I wonder if I grew up here from really little like you did I would have been able to control it. Maybe they wouldn't have done this to me. I'm really jealous of you, Shiro-chan."

Hitsugaya had no words to respond. He stared up at the girl from where he sat. She looked back at him with those brown eyes. He saw sadness rather than jealousy.

"But you know what? I'll be fine," she continued. "You don't have to worry about me. We're like these beans. We might not be the same size or shape, but we taste almost the same; we're amanatto through and through."

Toshiro opened and closed his mouth. Instead of insisting, he understood that she didn't want anyone to worry. She could take care of herself. He smirked and picked up a particularly large one. "What a strange analogy, but if that's what we're using, then I'm the big one!"

"Huh? The big one?" Etsuko laughed as she messed with his hair. "You'd be the smallest one!"

"Hey, you're not tall either!" He retorted as he got a bean to the face in reply.

That night, Etsuko went back to Kyoraku's headquarters in high spirits despite knowing what the next day would bring. Hitsugaya Toshiro had been the first friend she made after coming back. She had known her other friends from before, but he was an amazing captain and even greater friend. Even thinking how he offered to go with her made her feel better.

"Hi-hi Papa!" She greeted with a smile as she entered. "Good evening, Lieutenant Ise."

She had still not forgiven her father for not bringing Lisa back after learning that he saw her in the human world, but she warmed up to Nanao. The girl was around the same age as she and didn't seem to be a waste of the position.

"Good evening, Abe," Nanao greeted her in turn as she turned to leave. "Have a good night."

"You too." She waved goodbye before turning to her father. "You didn't keep up with your paperwork and that's why she's working so late, isn't it? You could be more responsible, you know."

"But if I was, you wouldn't so lovingly scold me," he replied simply. "I see Hitsugaya has been working you to the bone. Another mission tomorrow?"

"Yes," she lied. There was no way she would let either of her parents know she was meeting Mayuri again. Jushiro was already on such strained relations with the man. She didn't want them to get in trouble or worry them anymore than they did. "But I don't mind. It's really fun. Hyorinmaru is an amazing zanpakuto and fighting beside the two of them is beyond fun. Hyorinmaru finally accepted me too. He made me a beautiful ice sculpture just the other day!"

"Well, Hitsugaya is the one you wanted to work with. You refused to work with Byakuya and made old man Yamamoto pair you with him."

Etsuko looked up from the bowl of rice she had started to eat and shot him a warning glance. Kyoraku would always weasel him into the conversation. Byakuya was the only person she had not spoken to since coming back. She made it a point to avoid him. Finally reintegrating into Soul Society, she was happy again. The little steps she took as she entered back into everyone's lives and the steps she allowed others to take into her own had meant so much and had taken so much effort. The feelings of resentment she had were like bad memories. But Byakuya was the only one she couldn't face without breaking down. She had not really even seen his face. She hadn't paid attention when he was trying to kill her months ago. All she knew was that not seeing him was keeping her heart together. She loved everyone and opened her heart to everyone, but never him. Etsuko knew that if she saw him again, her heart would ache like the first time it did after reading his letter. She never wanted to feel like that again; it would shatter and neither Fujin nor anyone else could fix it.

"Princess. He's the model captain. He'll always show up to meetings and finish whatever task is assigned to his squad. But he's been different since that day. He still attends meetings and does whatever is asked of him, but he always returns to the Kuchiki Manor and locks himself in. He wanders the streets at night like a ghost haunting the path between his house and Ugendo. You need to talk to him." Kyoraku hated that he had to defend him after what his daughter's zanpakuto said, but he knew it would hurt her the more she suppressed the pain she felt.

"Papa, why are you taking his side?!" She accused him angrily, shoving the food away. She lost her appetite hearing Byakuya was so depressed.

"I'm on your side. In order to truly be happy and move forward, you have to talk to him." Kyoraku answered patiently. "You're friends right? Friends overcome obstacles."

She was silent. The young woman didn't want to hear that. They could never be friends again. Getting up, she walked to her father's room and got ready for bed. Even though she was mad at him, she couldn't sleep alone when it was dark. Since returning to her parents, she never spent the night alone. Just lying next to them gave her a sense of safety and kept the nightmares at bay. That night, she dreamt of Byakuya playing with her as cherry blossoms hung in the air.


	10. Reunion Beneath Their Cherry Tree

Waking up with a sense of loss, she realized her father had already gone. Getting ready herself, she knew what awaited her. Putting on a dark red kimono, she frowned having to wear something so long restrictive, but the dark red would hide bloodstains and the length would cover bruises. Etsuko didn't want anyone to know the extent of her 'checkup.'

Byakuya entered the assembly hall on time. He focused on the man in the front of the room. Cold grey eyes filled with defiance for the man that imprisoned Etsuko. He hurt her too. His eyes flashed anger for himself. Byakuya could not hide from those brown eyes; in the day he saw them accusing him and at night they haunted him. They looked at him with hopelessness and sorrow. He cursed himself for not seeing it before he buried his released zanpakuto throughout her body. He had not released his sword since that day. All he saw if he attempted it was his only friend falling to the ground with blood spilling from every inch of her body.

Kurotsuchi's sly voice brought him back to the meeting.

"Sorry I'm late, head captain," the man with the painted face said without a hint of sincerity. "I was in the middle of a test, and it was yielding interesting results."

"And?" The head captain pressed on.

"No luck. I could not get the results I wanted within the parameters set." He seemed disappointed.

It wasn't long before the head captain dismissed them. Byakuya heard snippets of conversation as he left the room. Shinji was complaining that Hitsugaya had been taking up too much of Etsuko's time. Ukitake and Kyoraku were planning a trip to see fireworks with Etsuko. Kensei and Rose joined in their complaints to Hitsugaya as he tried and failed telling them that she liked going on missions and he wasn't working her to death.

All the conversations he heard were about her. Maybe he only paid attention to the ones that concerned her. Mechanically making his way back on the Kuchiki Manor, he didn't bother to stop by the 6th Division headquarters. He had already given Renji instructions for the week. There were too many people there. None of them were in danger from Etsuko. She had bound them for their own safety. Had they went after her, they would have been injured by either her reiatsu or zanpakuto. That zanpakuto; he could remember the loathing at which her sword directed at him. He was to blame. At the time he had not realized what he was doing. He wrote about his life when she was all alone. How could he write letters that taunted her with his freedom and happiness with no regard for her feelings? He ignored the words his guard spoke as he entered the courtyard. It was most likely a greeting. He replied to have a good day and walked on.

As he always did when he walked towards the grove of cherry trees, he stared at the one Etsuko had slept under inadvertently making the petals dance about her the first day he met her. It was her favorite of all the trees; she said it was the easiest one to climb. Thinking back on the first time he met her, that scene had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Rubbing his eyes, he had to make sure it wasn't a hallucination. Etsuko sat with her back to the knotty trunk under the rather bare tree. The sakura blooming month was at an end. The last few blossoms that were stubbornly clinging to the tree were slowly losing their strength. A few petals danced about her sleeping frame. It was exactly the same as that time. Though there were far fewer petals, they danced about her as if lulling her into sleep. Etsuko somehow belonged under that tree with the falling petals; it was as if those blooms held on just to fall for her. From where he stood, it was as if someone placed a pretty doll under the tree.

Byakuya could not believe his eyes. She was really there! Suddenly, he hadn't the faintest idea of what to do or say. Did he even have the right to apologize? Moving closer to her, he realized she wasn't sleeping. Her breathing was ragged, the heaving of her full bosom was erratic; there was something wrong. In an instant, he was beside her.

"Etsuko!" He called her name frantically. _Please be alright!_ "Etsuko!"

Dazed eyes fluttered opened and looked into his before widening in fear.

Etsuko had not remembered coming to the Kuchiki Manor. She opened her mouth, before closing it again. Flashes of memory told her that she did indeed find her way there. Mayuri did terrible things to her again. This time, it was for a different reason. He wanted her zanpakuto to manifest itself. He wanted to study it and its limits. He went to the obvious method; harming its user to coax the spirit to come to its owner's defense. No matter what she experienced, she denied him the zanpakuto's name and release command. Etsuko made sure that no matter what happened to her, her spirit would not manifest itself like they did the last time. With no headway, the man had given up for the day.

The young woman knew that the others would not let this situation pass without stirring up trouble. She could not go to either Kyoraku or Ukitake. The Visoreds and Hitsugaya were also out of the question. It only left the man she stared at. He would not go against Soul Society no matter who had to be sacrifice. Upholding the law was his sole ambition. No, it wasn't just that. In the deepest part of herself, she wanted to believe that Byakuya would make her better; he always made her feel better. She was staring at Byakuya's face. It was different, more grown up, mature. His long black hair was styled differently and hung loose. He really looked like a noble prince she had always joked about when they were children. His eyes filled with concern hurt her.

"No…" Fear overcame her. He tried to kill her; he hated her. She couldn't be by his side again; it would hurt again. All the band aids plastered on her heart by her family and friends would be ripped out and it would crumble. That couldn't happen. She moved on instinct, using flash step. _Why did I even come here?!_

Byakuya caught her before she fell. He could barely see her face inches away from his. Why was water coming out of his eyes? Before he knew it he was trembling. She was real. She was there. He held her in his arms. Feelings that he had numbed over the years rushed back into him. "You idiot…your flash step is still horrendous…"

"Sorry." Her voice made a pained attempt to speak. "But what I lack, I make up for in Kido and swordplay…" She barely managed to reply the same line she used every time he would criticize her Hoho. The last attempt at using flash step depleted her energy as she fainted in his arms.

The man came to a realization. "Kurotsuchi Mayuri did something to you, didn't he? He was late to the meeting. You were the test he conducted, weren't you?" He tried his best to not tighten his grip on her body as he carried her into the house. She had gotten heavier; she had become an adult not the same small child she was so long ago.

Setting her down in his bed, he regretted excusing his servants. Not wanting to be bothered at home, he dismissed them. People reminded him that the only one he had wanted to see would never want to see him again. How many times had he tried to talk to her and she acted as if he didn't exist? It was his own error that caused the problem and he lived with the consequences. His thoughts raced in his mind frenetically; it moved from wanted to tear Kurotsuchi Mayuri apart, concern for Etsuko's wellbeing, guilt for what he did to her, and a glimmer of hope that maybe she would forgive him. It wasn't long before he found the things he needed and returned to the room.

Gently turning her on her side, he undid her obi. He hadn't done that since Hisana. She would be happy for him that he was reunited with his best friend again. He would often speak about the girl with his wife. It was the reason they had bonded and fell in love; both of them were searching for the loved ones they lost. He placed her on her back and undid the under-sash and opened the kimono. His hand froze; his eyes would not comprehend what he saw. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. He wondered if that's why she chose to wear a kimono and that particular color. It was a long piece of clothing and covered her up completely and any blood would dry and blend into the color.

Just focusing on cleaning and dressing her injuries, he pushed all anger for that horrid man he had the displeasure of having to call captain. Taking the hot damp towel, he worked on cleaning the cuts. He winced every time the cloth passed over the abrasions. Gently grazing his long fingers over her body as he applied a poultice that would heal her injuries, he noticed the absence of any old scars. Her zanpakuto had healed her very well. It was for the best; Byakuya didn't think he would be able to handle seeing scars that Senbonzakura inflicted. Finding a yukata he used to wear when he was younger, he dressed her carefully. It was still too big for her, though the top fit snugly across her breasts.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the crude medical treatment he gave her, he sat by her side watching her unconscious body heal itself. Etsuko hadn't changed. It was he who did. Byakuya wondered why she came to him instead of the others. She was closer to them and more likely to ask for their help. The nagging thought in his mind he didn't want to acknowledge was probably the right one. She came because she knew that he wouldn't act out in her defense. The others were sure to attack Kurotsuchi, causing a break in the ranks of Gotei 13. Had he become so cold that even she knew he wouldn't endanger Seireitei with dissention?

Etsuko stirred. Her eyes opened staring at the ceiling of a strange room. She looked around to see Byakuya sleeping in a chair next to the bed. He looked drained, but that didn't stop her from wanting to run. Trying to get up, she realized she couldn't. She had no strength left to move, but she felt a thousand times better. Her gaze would not move from him. Byakuya was in front of her, if she reached out she could touch him. He was right there and her heart would not stop pounding. Each beat reverberated sending pain throughout her body. Etsuko knew the boy she knew was all but gone. He had become someone else in her absence. She clutched her heart, hoping the pain would stop. Looking at him made her want to cry tears of joy and sorrow.

Byakuya awoke to the sound of quiet crying. "Etsuko, I'll send a guard for Captain Ukitake." He knew she wouldn't talk to him now that she was awake.

Without a thought, she reached for his wrist, holding him back. It was the weakest grip that he could have easily broken, but Byakuya remained sitting. "I don't want to worry them."

"I'll speak to the head captain about Kurotsuchi Mayuri's conduct. It is unbecoming of the Gotei 13." He didn't know how else to convey that he was angry too for what was done to her. He wanted to act on those emotions like the others would.

"There is no need, Captain Kuchiki." Etsuko replied. No matter how much she wanted to hear the man say something he would have said one hundred years ago, B-chan was gone. "He went easy on me this time. I can feel my zanpakuto healing me, so I'll be out of your way in a few hours." She tried giving him a small smile. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Byakuya couldn't believe that she spoke to him. It was the first time since she was freed that she acknowledged his presence. "It is no inconvenience. It fact it is the least I can do. I have wrongly injured you. Both in the past and just recently. There will never be anything I could ever do to make it right, but I want you to hear my words: I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. "

Etsuko fought herself. She wanted to speak with him and hear his voice. She wanted to reach out and touch him again. But her heart had up a wall between them and fear would not let her cross it. If she let her guard down, he would steal her heart again and then he would crush it again. Deep down she knew that her heart was never her own; he had never returned it to her and did as he pleased with it while she bore the pain. Yet she still clung to the futile belief that her heart belonged to herself.

"I will take your leave then." Byakuya felt his heart drop when she didn't reply to his apology. He moved to get up. He didn't think she wanted him there.

Her frail hand reached for his wrist again. Etsuko didn't want him to leave. She wouldn't speak to him, but she wanted to be by his side. Even if it was only for a short while before she could make her escape.

Byakuya felt her clammy hand touch his wrist. He didn't know what to do but to sit back down. Internally he smiled. She didn't completely hate him. Taking her hand in his own, he watched her face relax, knowing that he would stay. It was silent, but what a wonderful silence it was. In that silence, they fell asleep still holding hands.

As night began to fall, Byakuya pleaded with her that she should eat something. "I won't take long. I'll be right back."

Etsuko saw it as her chance to leave; being near him made it impossible for her to leave. It was like he was the brightest flame and she, the moth, felt his pull so strongly. She nodded solemnly and he left. Getting out of bed, Etsuko was surprised that Fujin hadn't healed her quickly. She winced standing up; her muscles ached.

_Fujin? It doesn't take you this long for my recovery. Is everything alright?_

She heard her zanpakuto's voice in her head. _No, Etsuko. It's because your internal organs are injured. He's become craftier now that he can't leave physical scars. We can't bring you into this world for a while. It's too dangerous now that you're always with others. _

_How long will it take, Fujin?_ Etsuko reached for the door and slid it open. She hung along the walls and grasped in her memory of the Kuchiki Manor to find a way out.

_Half a day at least. You'll be fine by the morning. Take this time to stop running away. We told you didn't we? Live in the freedom we asked of you; hold nothing back. You said you'd follow your feelings. That's what made you come back to these people. Why are you running now?_

_Sorry, Fujin._ She moved forward, her legs started to give way. _If you want me to survive to gain true freedom, let me run here or it will be our downfall. _She couldn't move any further and she was lost.

_Run here and freedom will mean nothing. You will be in chains though they will give you your freedom. _

Those words echoed in her head as she just sat on the floor and hung her head. Why was Fujin always right?

Byakuya returned to an empty room. Setting down the food, he ran through the corridors. She couldn't have gotten far. _Does she hate me that much to leave in her condition?_

Byakuya stopped. Etsuko was sitting on the floor staring up at him with apologetic eyes. She spoke sheepishly. "Sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I guess I can't move any further than this."

He picked her up and carried her back to the room.

Etsuko wondered when he had gotten so strong. He easily lifted her and she noticed how wide his shoulders had gotten. He grew into a strong young man. She blushed, pushing away the thought, and tried to harden her emotions.

Back in the bed, Etsuko was offered rice balls. It was the only thing that Byakuya could make on short notice. She picked one up and examined it. It was in the perfect triangular prism. Of course, Byakuya had become so much more competent than he had been.

With a smile, she held it out for him. Etsuko wanted him to eat. He had been taking care of her all day. Even though he broke their bonds; even though he broke the unbreakable vow as they ate that cake and drank sake from the same cup; Fujin was right. She couldn't ignore him anymore or else she would always be held back by these feelings she had. It would be her regret that would bind her forever.

Byakuya picked up one of the rice balls and mimicked her gesture. They ate in silence. From the window, he noticed it had gotten darker. Stars appeared one after the other.

"Let me redress your bandages." Byakuya had already gotten them out.

"It's alright." Etsuko replied quickly. She turned red even at the thought he did so already when she was unconscious. "My samurai-sama will fix me up in no time. But thank you for your offer."

"In that case, I'll be in the room next door. Just tap on the wall if you need anything." Byakuya stated as a matter of factly. She did seem to be doing better. "Goodni-"

Etsuko grabbed his arm again and held onto to it with both hands. She didn't look at him, but whispered loud enough so he could hear. "I can't sleep alone at night…I get nightmares…"

Byakuya froze. His heart nearly stopped. She had nightmares. All he felt he wanted to do was to make her feel safe.

"Please don't leave," Etsuko continued in a hushed tone. She tightened her grip on his arm.

"If it's what you wish." Byakuya got up from the chair and took off his haori unsteadily as Etsuko shifted to the far side of the bed.

Byakuya remembered their sleepovers as children. They would sleep side by side on twin futons and spend the night chatting away and in the end Etsuko would always wind up on his futon wildly flailing about in her sleep or nuzzled up next to him. It was different now. His bed could easily fit two people, but he was afraid to lie down. Now they spoke in silences. Now she had grown into a young woman and he had become a man. Now his guilt was at the forefront of any emotions.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki," Etsuko nervously apologized as he got into the bed. Suddenly it seemed so small and the room got so warm. "And thank you for doing this."

"You do not have to apologize." Byakuya answered.

The silence became uncomfortable for Estuko. Fujin's suggestion was the only thing on her mind. She wondered if she would feel better if she did let everything out. Would her heart stop hurting to see him, to know he was there, to speak to him?

She turned to face the wall instead of looking at him. Maybe it would help to know he wasn't staring at her. She knew Byakuya was the only one she could speak these words to and she would leave this world soon enough so it wouldn't even matter that she spoke her mind.

"You know, I've lived a hundred years in the dark, but it's only now that I can't stand the darkness. When I was in that place, I never thought about what it was like to be free again. Each day that passed, the thought seemed farther and farther away. But now that I'm out here again, all I can think about when I go to sleep is that I'll wake up there and I'll forget what it's like to live in the light," Etsuko began softly. She feared to voice her feelings, but she couldn't hold onto them anymore. "When I felt sad and I couldn't reach my zanpakuto, I used to think about the days we spent together. You were the only friend I had. I was so happy when we forged our unbreakable bond. Cake, sake, it didn't matter; we made that bond and it was the strength of that I depended on in the darkest of days. Kaien lifted my spirit with each of his letters and you lifted my heart with yours. It didn't matter if your letters became like pages of your journal. They were proof that you still thought of me and depended on me to help you with your burden. That even in the darkness, there was someone who remembered I was alive, that I existed. That even in the darkness with the passing of the years, our bond had not broken. Then you stopped writing and broke it. There was something more important than the vow we made and the bond we forged. I know you didn't want to, but you did. It probably didn't mean much to you to give up writing a letter, but for me it was the world. Those letters painted a world that even I could see in the dark. Then Yamamoto let me out. Those years of darkness were a mistake. There was nothing wrong with me. Kisuke wasn't bad; Aizen was the culprit behind everything. Kaien died and no one told me. Kaien died and I wasn't there. Kaien's gone now and I'm here. I needed B-chan because B-chan would help me. B-chan always helped me. But I didn't realize that B-chan died when you stopped writing. Instead of B-chan, I got you and you wanted to cut me down before even finding out the reason I came. I understand why. You couldn't let anything happen to Rukia on the off chance that I might not have come to kill her…but even then you were still my B-chan…but I guess I wasn't your Et-chan."

"Etsuko…" Byakuya stared at her back in the dark, but he could tell tears were streaming down her face. It was exactly what her zanpakuto spirit had told them. His guilt made it hard to breathe. "I can never make that up to you. There will never be a word or even I sentence that I could give voice to that would erase any of that. All I ever wanted since you were taken away from me was to have you back. I wasn't strong enough to get you back. We were robbed of our childhood together, but I was the one who let you down. I became the man you see now and now that you're here, I've messed it all up again. I guess I didn't grow up the way I would have with you. I'm sorry that the B-chan you want isn't here anymore. You don't have to forgive me, but please accept my apology. It has been and will always be the only regret I will know. If it means you'll accept my apology, I will gladly give my titles away. My name and even my life isn't enough to balance the injustice I have done to you. If there is even the chance that you may one day forgive me, I will spend the rest of my life becoming the B-chan you want."

Etsuko heard his words. They echoed in the silence of the night. She turned around. She was afraid of what would happen if she looked into his eyes. Would they really be sincere, or just pretending to care? Wanting to comfort him regardless of his motive, she moved closer to him. The young woman looked into the grey eyes she had wished to look into for a hundred years and knew that B-chan wasn't gone. She cupped his face with her hand and smiled warmly at him. The boy she had realized so long ago she had loved was looking back at her. The same grey eyes with the ambition to lead his family and become strong; the same grey eyes that would only shine for her; the same grey eyes that she saw her best self reflected in. Even though she wanted to run and not say the words she knew she had to, she gave in to her feelings. "I was wrong, Byakuya. You didn't break our bonds. You really didn't forget me, did you B-chan?"

The moonbeams illuminated her smiling face as they flowed through the open window. Byakuya's heart worked in overdrive at 'B-chan'. His mind had no thoughts running through it. He drew her close to him and embraced her with trembling arms; he needed to know it wasn't a dream.

"I'm back, B-chan," she spoke softly in his embrace. Etsuko was thankful they were lying down, because she was afraid if they were standing, her legs would give out.

"Welcome back, Et-chan." Byakuya tightened his arms around her. His heart seemed to beat out of his chest. He would never let her go. Etsuko was back and he would never let anyone take her away again. His heart raced faster as the thought ran through his mind.

As they lay there together, Byakuya could not help but remember how much he had dreamed they would reunite. From the day he learned of her imprisonment, to the day she returned, there was not a day in between that he had not thought of Etsuko. Often when he dreamed, it would be of her and of the things they used to do. In his flights of fancy, he imagined the things they would do if he ever had the chance to see her again. Even in his wildest dreams, never did he ever dream that she would be nestled in his arms like this after what happened. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. Etsuko could look past his wrongdoings and they could move forward together like how it was supposed to be all those years ago.

Falling asleep soundly with a smile on her face, she felt happy. He didn't hate her. It was enough. Etsuko silently thanked Fujin for his wisdom. He always looked out for her.

Byakuya woke up not knowing how he even fell asleep. He nearly laughed out loud for the first time in a long time when he realized that Etsuko was sleeping with her stomach down and her leg sprawled across his torso and her hand across his neck. She still slept in the weirdest positions. The moon was out and he watched the smiling face of the woman next to him as she slept. He wondered why he felt so happy. Of course he was happy that she was speaking to him and happy that she forgave him, but it was more than that. It felt like old times, but there was more to it than that too. Chalking it up to probably being normal to feel so overjoyed after such a long time without her, he dismissed the thought that was it was anything else.

Etsuko woke up as Byakuya tried drifting back to sleep for a few hours before the sun came up. She nearly shouted in surprise before she covered her mouth and took a few deep breaths. Remembering she made up with Byakuya, she suddenly realized how the situation looked. She couldn't bear to have an awkward encounter with him in the morning. She hadn't figured out how to act with him yet. They couldn't go back to how it was; both of them had become adults. Well he was more of an adult than she was, but they were grown up to say the least. He was a captain and couldn't goof around like old times. The gravity of how much had changed weighed down on her.

She had to climb over him without waking him up in order to get out of the room. Finding herself straddling him, she stared down at his sleeping face, not knowing that he hadn't fully fallen back asleep. He was so beautiful with the moonlight on his face. He was always handsome, but he had grown more so she thought. Hoping that only she could hear her heart beating, she couldn't move from on top of him. She wanted to look at his peaceful face a little longer, restraining herself from being drawn in by his lips. Putting the thought of what kissing would be like and thinking how it would look if he woke up, she hurried off him. As both her feet hit the floor, she felt a hand grasp hers. Byakuya must have felt her breath on his face.

Looking back, she saw Byakuya holding her wrist. He pulled her back into the bed and held her not saying a word as they both were facing each other on their sides.

"Sorry, Et-chan, but where do you think you're sneaking off to?" She heard him murmur sleepily as he opened one eye. Etsuko nearly died; he could not have been more perfect. "I need this dream for a little longer."

"Sorry B-chan." Estuko couldn't believe the words coming out of either of their mouths. "I'll stay a little while longer then. Sweet dreams."

"Now that you're with me again, how could it not be?" Byakuya felt her leg drape across his waist as she found a more comfortable way to embrace him. He smiled; it felt as if he was soaring.

There came a knock on the door as they both dropped into slumber. Etsuko bolted upright in a flash completely awake. Someone was at the door! She was in bed with a man! Her fathers were going to kill her!

Byakuya lazily got up. "Yes?"

"I've set out your clothes for today outside the bath. I have already washed and dried the red kimono; it's outside the door. We will have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes." An elderly woman's voice came through the door. She seemed to have a quick grasp of the situation, however mistaken she was by the woman's kimono.

"Thank you, I will be there shortly." He walked to the chair and put the captain's haori back on.

Etsuko got out of the bed, opened the door, grabbed her kimono, and shut it promptly. It was the first time she felt awkward changing in the same room as another person. She felt self conscious of her body. Remembering how Yoruichi would tease him, she wondered if he was scarred for life by breasts. If so, she had already lost.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked with an arched eyebrow.

Snapping out of her depressing thoughts she looked up at him and laughed nervously. "Y-yes!"

"I'll take a quick shower and then we can have breakfast." Byakuya hoped that giving her the room to change would put her mind at ease. Even though she was still the same, she had become a woman; it wouldn't be proper.

"U-uh. If it's alright with you, Captain Kuchiki, I think I'll pass on breakfast. Dad is probably out of his mind when he finds out that I wasn't at Papa's." She gripped the kimono in her hands.

He stepped toward her as she instinctively stepped back, but he had a longer stride, so he was closer to her than she wanted. There was a slightly dangerous look in his eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki?" She squeaked.

"Et-chan?" His voice was firm, if a little playful. It was like he was a child again.

"Captain Kuchiki?" His face was too close to hers.

"Et-chan?" He would not back down. She would not revert to being cold to him again.

"B-chan." She let out a sigh as he raised his head when she said his name. "You shouldn't be so informal. You're a captain after all."

"Oh?" He asked surprised. "You never cared about titles before."

"Captain Hitsugaya gave me a piece of his mind. He said that he worked hard for his rank and that it was rude to not address someone by the title they've earned." Etsuko was relieved he had moved and changed the topic.

"But only in a professional setting." Byakuya set the parameters for their names like he did in the past. This time, it was he that was pushing for less formal names between them. "If I spend the rest of the day in this room with you, it would not be so bad, but I have a feeling the Gotei 13 needs us both to do our jobs."

Etsuko nodded feeling as if she was standing on the sun. Did Byakuya even know what his words sounded like to someone who wanted to take the meaning out of context?

Byakuya left the room after setting a time to meet in the evening after their shinigami duties. Etsuko quickly changed out of his old yukata and into her kimono.

Walking back to Ugendo, she caught herself wanting to skip all the way back. She settled for humming. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought the previous day would happen the way it did. Instead of being alone nursing her wounds, she was comforted by Byakuya. He said the words she wanted to hear and she told him her grievances she had against him. Nothing was left on the table but her love. Her love for him, for her fathers, her teachers, and her new companions.

"Thank you, Fujin." She stroked the hilt of her wakazashi before entering Ugendo. "You really are the best."

"Where have you been?" Rukia greeted her clearly on edge. They had become friends of sorts, sharing their stories of Kaien. "The Captain found out you weren't at Captain Kyoraku's place and thought the worst. I did my best to calm him down so he wouldn't send out a red alert to the entire Gotei 13 to look for you." Rukia examined her for overt injuries.

Fujin had healed her better than she had hoped. There would be no injuries, just a few yellow bruises that would fade by the end of the day. "I hope he won't be too mad. Should I go with the truth?"

"The truth usually works most of the time." She answered. "What truth are we talking about?"

"I was at Captain Kuchiki's house. I lost track of time talking to him and was tired so I stayed there." Etsuko stayed as close to the truth as possible.

Rukia's mouth would not shut as it hung open in obvious shock.

"Oh? Byakuya's house? You've reconciled then?" A voice came from behind her. It was unnerving to hear the usually kind voice sound so sinister.

"Dad!" She turned around at met Jushiro's parental glare. "I'm so sorry! I should have let you know before! I just go where the wind takes me! I can't help it!" She resorted to excuse making and hugged him hoping it would lessen the anger.

Jushiro sighed. She was safe. It was all that mattered. "You better be sorry," he sternly cut through her excuses before softening. "But I'm happy you made up with Byakuya. You seem a lot happier."

Etsuko nodded as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She was finally able to let go of her dark days. She made peace and had revealed her feelings to everyone she felt betrayed by. There would not be any more miscommunication. Nothing would hold her back from moving on. The trappings of negativity would not chain her anymore. There was no reason for holding grudges. It was better to let them all go. Eating breakfast with Jushiro and Rukia, Etsuko felt like she was finally at home again.


	11. Realization

"Etsuko?" The blonde Rangiku ran after the young woman as Toshiro Hitsugaya looked on in horror.

"This isn't what I meant, Matsumoto!" The white haired captain gaped at the scene before him.

Rangiku was trying to strip the girl of her dress and get her into a shihakusho. Her captain had voiced his concern that Etsuko was always wearing sailor type dresses or modern versions of Victorian frilly dresses rather than their shinigami uniform.

"No way!" Etsuko hid behind the young captain, pulling up the collar back onto her shoulder and finding out that the zipper on the dress was broken. "I don't want to wear your stupid uniform! I'm not even a part of the Gotei 13, I'm just a freelancer! You can't make me, Rangiku!"

"Is it because your boyfriend likes those types of dresses?" The woman teased.

"B-boyfriend?!" Both Etsuko and Toshiro reacted the same way as the voluptuous lieutenant laughed.

"I don't have a boyfriend! And I like the dresses because there's freedom in them. I love the feel of the wind!" Etsuko pouted as she watched Rangiku wilt under her words. They pitied her too much, but she'd take it this time.

"Fine. If I can get you something that satisfies both requirements, will you wear it?" She didn't wait for an answer, as she began taking measurements. "Hmm…you're pretty large there, aren't you? You must have the same problems as me. I feel your pain."

"Couldn't you do this somewhere else, Matsumoto? I have work to do!" Hitsugaya turned away from them as Rangiku groped the girl's body.

"Done!" She replied victorious. "Oh I can't wait to see you in it! It's the next best thing to shopping in the human world!"

Etsuko nodded without understanding; had the human world changed that much? "If we're done, can I go? I promised Shin-chan I'd visit."

"Like that?" Matsumoto tilted her head, noticing that the zipper was broken and her back was exposed. "You can change into the shihakusho just for a little while. It's not a good idea to be walking around holding up your clothes."

"You're the one who broke it!" Etsuko nearly shrieked at her. "And I'd rather walk around like this, than as a shinigami." She waved goodbye and walked out of the headquarters as captain and lieutenant both shook their heads.

"Etsuko-chan?" Hirako looked up from his desk. "Why are you holding up your dress?"

"The zipper broke," she replied hopping on the desk watching Shinji reviewing a report. "Rangiku wants me to wear your uniforms but I refused."

"It's probably fate then. Lisa sent you a package." The man stopped working and gestured to a brown package in the corner of the room.

"Lisa did?" Etsuko reiterated. She had spoken to her on the phone many times, but until Yamamoto was ready to send her in the human world, their reunion would have to wait.

"Clothes? Some sort of uniform?" Opening the package and taking out the contents, Etsuko heard Shinji snickering.

"Lisa will want a picture I'm sure. Hurry up and change." Shinji pretended to go back to working.

Etsuko shot him a glare and went into Momo's office to change. "Am I wearing this right, Momo?"

The kind lieutenant smiled nervously, her cheeked pinked. "Yes, but it's the wrong size for you, I think."

"Lisa hasn't seen me in a long time, I'm sure that's why." Etsuko replied walking back to Shinji's office.

"Shin-chan!" Etsuko announced upon walking in. "I'm back."

Hirako Shinji sputtered upon looking up. He knew his fellow Visored had a rather odd fetish when it came to clothing. Never did he think Lisa would purposefully try to imprint that on someone else. He looked at the girl he never got to see grow up in a sailor styled school uniform exactly like Lisa's. She looked cuter; a relaxed and smiling face made all the difference to the outfit than Lisa's usual stern face.

"I think the shirt is a little too short at the front and it's tight around my chest. The skirt is super short! I guess it's because she hasn't see me yet. Maybe we can exchange it when I get to see her." Etsuko explained the outfit logically.

"Yeah, that's why it's like that." Shinji lied, taking out his phone. "Ok, make a V with your fingers, tilt your head and give me a big smile."

Etsuko did as she was instructed while Shinji took several pictures on his phone.

"Sent!" He pushed several buttons on his phone. "Making it my wallpaper too."

"Can we play now?" Etsuko was bored. She didn't understand why he was making a big deal out of clothes. "Oh I think there were boots in the box." She frowned, realizing she couldn't wear them. "The cuffs on my ankles won't let me wear them. My slippers are fine though. Come on Shin-chan!"

"Why did you even choose a staff to spar with today?" Shinji asked, his practice sword touching her neck. It was like she was channeling Lisa "You should have had an advantage in this battle."

"It's because my zanpakuto carries a halberd on his back and I thought I'd practice a little with something similar." Etsuko got up from the ground. The clothes Lisa sent were surprising comfortable if not modest. "Or maybe it's because you're too good with a sword."

"That goes without saying," he replied, looking away as she got up from the ground. He wanted to kill Lisa. That woman just wanted him to squirm being around Etsuko after he let out that she had grown into a beautiful young lady. "My skill is unparalleled."

"I wonder what I'm doing wrong. Why are you looking away, Shin-chan?" Etsuko poked him with the staff.

The man looked at her. "Your weapon has a better reach than mine; you have to learn to how control that length. It leaves you open if your opponent is faster than you because you can't get back to a defensive position that easily."

She pouted and dropped the staff. "I don't want to play anymore. Dance with me, Shin-chan." Etsuko felt a nice breeze pick up and spun around. People shouldn't let such an opportunity to play pass. The wind caressed her stomach and she laughed. "But let's dance out here; it's too nice to go in!"

"With no music?"

Etsuko took his hands in hers and spun around, dancing close and far, and making him twirl her around. He eventually got into the carefree nature she adopted and lifted her up and even added few dips in their routine.

Shinji sensed Byakuya's reiatsu and a mischievous smile played on his face. He knew that Byakuya would be there in a few moments.

"I'm getting a bit tired. What do you say we end it for the day?"

Etsuko's face fell.

"Don't look so sad. How about we go to that cake shop you like next week? My treat." Shinji knew that man was watching them now.

"Ok!" Etsuko kissed his cheek as thanks for the practice and dance. Their habit was as strong as ever.

From where Byakuya stood, all he saw was the 5th Divison's captain leaning in as he faced Etsuko. The man's grey eyes widened. Was he kissing her? Did they have that kind of relationship? For some reason it irked him.

"Oh! Hey, Captain Kuchiki!" Shinji called casually, causing Etsuko to whip around. The impish smirk he had on his face told Byakuya all he needed to know. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Captain Hirako." Byakuya answered coldly. "I came for Etsuko."

"Me?" She asked genuinely surprised. "I don't think we had planned anything. How did you find me?"

"Captain Hitsugaya informed me of your destination." Byakuya answered her uncomfortably. He wondered how she could be so calm after being kissed by the man next to her. Then another thought came to his mind: what if it happened so often that it didn't faze her anymore. For some reason that bothered him even more.

"Well, bye bye Shin-chan!" Etsuko gave him a quick hug. "Will you let Lisa know that I love the clothes she sent?" She turned to Byakuya. "Don't you think it's nice? It's like the wind is everywhere!" The naivety with which she spoke and the joy in her face, had disheartened the man from lecturing her on appropriate clothing.

Shinji held his stomach. It hurt too much to laugh silently at Byakuya's flustered face. Maybe Lisa was right in sending her the uniform. It might move things along for the two of them. Hirako Shinji had known about Etsuko's feelings for Byakuya, no matter how much she denied them when he asked. Byakuya on the other hand, was unreadable until then. The slight catch in his breath, the anger and faint blush on his cheeks; it was all jealousy whether the man wanted to acknowledge or realize his feelings or not.

"All that matters is that you like them." Byakuya watched her run to his side. How could Shinji let her wear something like that? "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Let's go!" Etsuko was excited. Getting a present from Lisa, dancing with Shinji, and now a surprise from Byakuya; it seemed like a perfect day.

"I want to show it to you before it gets dark. This will take too long." Byakuya asked for no permission as he scooped her up and utilized his perfected flash step.

Placing her down in front of the Kuchiki Manor, they both walked in.

"I'm a little jealous, B-chan." Etsuko's feet were firmly planted on the ground, but after being in his arms, she felt a little woozy. "Your flash step could rival the Goddess of Flash."

"Let's not talk about that cat demon," Byakuya said rather harshly before calming down. Shinji had gotten to him. "Sorry, I'm not myself."

"Really?" Etsuko tilted her head and looked at him. "This is how I remembered you. You've really changed though. You're a lot cooler now." She laughed. "But I miss the idiot that would call me an idiot."

"You've grown up too," Byakuya replied. "You used to be so carefree. You would run all over the place and they collapse from exhaustion not caring where you slept. It was like watching falling stars."

Etsuko pouted her lips. "Even though I called you cool, you don't have any compliment for me?"

"Hmm," he hummed trying to think of something good. "If I would have to choose something good about you now, what would it be?"

"I've grown more beautiful according to everyone. My hair is longer now. I'm a bit taller. I can eat half a huge watermelon by myself. I know every cake shop in Seireitei. I know the name of my zanpakuto. I've gotten stronger. I-" Etsuko listed her good qualities and suddenly stopped.

Byakuya had no chance to reply. The young woman had stopped in her tracks. They reached their destination. He watched Etsuko's face light up at the sight before them. In the far corner of the grounds stood a spacious gazebo through a grove of trees, though it wasn't the gazebo itself that was breathtaking; fragrant wisteria blooms hung from the tops as it twisted onto the frame and covered the roof with its vines and flowers.

Etsuko ran into the middle and spun around looking up at the violet blossoms. She reached to touch them knowing they were too far away. Byakuya watched her skirt and shirt struggle to cover her as she stood on her tiptoes; Shinji was a really perverted man, he concluded. His face unreadable as the golden light of the sunset peeked through the spaces; she stopped and looked at him.

"B-chan?" She asked, hoping he was alright.

"I'm glad you like it. I had it built so long ago." Byakuya took a seat on the bench that wrapped around under the gazebo. "You used to complain after the sakura fell that there were no more pretty flowers to watch. I thought that it would have been a fun place to rest after our sparring sessions in the summer."

"It is a fun place. I would love to sit here and read and have snacks with you. Let's do that one day." Etsuko sat beside him. "No matter how much you've changed, you're the same person."

"As are you." Byakuya softly replied.

"B-chan? Are you really ok? You've been a bit weird today."

He looked at her blankly. "Weird?"

"Yes, weird. You always indulge me and when we argue you let me win most of our arguments. Sometimes you're even a bit more talkative and ask different questions. You didn't do any of that today."

Byakuya couldn't look into her questioning eyes anymore. Instead, he looked at the balled up fists in his lap. It was the same feeling he used to have as a young teenager whenever Etsuko would spend time with others. She was his friend: his wonderful, irreplaceable, precious friend. He was without her for so long and now that she was here again, he only wanted to make up for lost time. He wanted her all to himself, however irrational he knew it was. "You and Captain Hirako. You're really close aren't you?" He couldn't help but ask, especially after seeing him kiss her like that.

"Shin-chan?" Etsuko blushed thinking about the man not realizing that Byakuya read her blush the wrong way. "I guess we are. When I was little, he was my very first zanjustu teacher. He wasn't scared of me and treated me like a kid. Unlike Kensei, he wasn't scary. Shin-chan was so nice and we played after lessons. He still kind of does that. He and the others went through a similar experience like my own. It's easier to talk to him about my feelings. He helps me figure it all out now that we're both back. He knows a lot more about what's happening here than I do, so he tells me about it from time to time so I know what I can expect in the future. He promised…he said if he had known, he'd have come for me…"

Before he even knew what he was saying, the words were already out of his mouth. It was like he was the same hot headed child again. "Aren't we close? I thought you could share your feelings with me. Captain Hirako didn't have the same experience as you. He was exiled in the human world with his friends. So why…"

"We are close, but it's different." Etsuko didn't know how to explain. The sky was darkening and the shadows that played on Byakuya's face started to worry her.

Byakuya got up and walked to the steps of the gazebo, leaning against the wide post. He didn't want to hear how much better someone else was in her eyes. As idiotic as it was, he wanted her to think of him as the best. It was useless to talk about it anymore; he didn't care for hearing Shinji's name on her lips. He wanted his name on her lips and for her to blush like she did when she talked about his fellow captain. Taking a few breaths, tried putting those thoughts out of his head, but all he could see was Shinji kissing her. He found himself wanting to take the man's place, to be the one to feel her lips. Once that careless thought entered his mind, it was all he could think about. _I won't let him take Etsuko from me! _Even though he wanted to maintain the calm composure he trained himself to keep, Etsuko could cut through all of that as if she was a well crafted blade. He sensed her coming up behind him and without thinking acted solely on emotion.

In one swift move, she was against the post, her hands pinned above her head by his. Byakuya ignored the draining of his spiritual power by the metal cuffs on her wrists. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, forceful and at the same time so gentle. He felt her soft lips twitch. _Shinji could never kiss you like I can._ Instantly, he regretted the thought and the horror in his unthinking action crashed down. _What have I done?! _He released her hands and turned to escape before she said something he didn't want to hear.

"B-chan…?" Her voice filled with shock. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and touched her lips with the other. Byakuya's lips were so soft and strong. _Is that how people kissed?_

She pulled his arm so he would turn back around. Even in the fading light, she could see his grey eyes now filling fast with fear. Etsuko couldn't bear the look on his face; as if he had broken something he could never fix. Standing up on her tiptoes, she threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Hoping she was doing it right, she brushed her lips against his and half expected him to pull away. Closing her eyes, their lips interlocked. She had never experienced elation quite like that. It was different from every form of happiness she had ever known. Feeling his arms snake around her waist and her back pressed against the post again, she felt like if she died right then, it wouldn't even matter. She wondered if his heart was beating as fast as hers was.

"Sorry…" she whispered when their lips parted. Etsuko felt a bit lonely without his lips on hers. She bit her bottom lip; feeling pressure on it, she knew it wasn't some dream she would wake up from. "Was that okay, B-chan?"

Byakuya held her in his arms, out of breath. Feeling as if he ran a thousand miles, he could only nod. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. How could he not realize that it wasn't just friendship he felt for her? Why did it take so long for him to realize it was always her he was missing? His childhood friend was always more than a just a friend, even back then. There was always a part of him that called for her; his zanpakuto was proof enough. Senbonzakura's cherry blossom blades were a constant reminder of her. She was the piece of himself that he was missing. She affected him more than anyone else; evoked emotions he thought he locked away. She made him happy; made him feel again. He wondered how he had lived so long without these feelings.

They stood still in the dark night clinging to each other in the silence and dark; no moon would gaze down upon them.

"Etsuko?" Byakuya finally spoke.

"Byakuya?" She answered, trembling, afraid he would say it was a mistake.

"What are you thinking right now?"

"Nothing. I guess the thoughts in my mind are racing too fast for me to process." Etsuko fiddled with his captain's haori. She was too restless. "You?"

"I should have realized these feelings so much sooner and that it was always you I was missing." The man replied his palm covered his face in shame.

"Can we stay like this for a while, B-chan? I don't want to go yet..." Etsuko took his hand in hers and led him to the wrap around bench. She sat down and motioned for him to do the same. She leaned against him as his arm wound around her shoulder, holding her tightly. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay with him forever; Yamamoto would give her freedom in return for her power. She might never come back from what he was asking of her. The sweet feeling she had just felt had turned so sour. _I don't want to go…_

"Of course." His heart fluttered. She didn't think it was a mistake. Heaven wasn't a place in Soul Society, but that moment was every bit what heaven would feel like. Etsuko knew every side of him; she was the only one who ever did. How he had longed for that again!

The feeling that time was running out gripped her core. There was nothing she could do; these days however few they would be would be her only chance to spend with her loved ones. She couldn't be sad and live in dread of the end. Etsuko turned to him, raised her blushing face to his and parted her lips. She wouldn't be lonely for these short days. These were going to be the times she'd think of. These would be her new memories to hold onto when she left. In Byakuya's arms, the feeling of his lips on hers, the feeling of his heartbeat in sync with hers, Etsuko etched that moment into her soul.

Walking her back home, Byakuya felt complete. He had walked her home countless times in the past, but it was different now. Thinking back to a few moments before in that secluded gazebo, he could not believe that it actually happened. Etsuko returned feelings he was too thick to comprehend. How did he not know that she would have? Her hand in his felt right. It always felt right, but now it felt as if he was only alive when she touched him. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized they had stopped walking.

"We're here already?" Disappointment wracked his voice.

Etsuko threw her arms around him and murmured into his chest awkwardly. "Sorry B-chan. Dad will worry if I'm not back." Her arms tightened around him. "I don't want you to go."

"You'll see me tomorrow," Byakuya reassured her. Blushing, he leaned down to her awaiting face, their lips meeting again, as they kissed goodnight.

"Goodnight, B-chan." She broke away from him as gently as possible without being drawn back in.

"Goodnight, Et-chan." The red in his cheeks hadn't faded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Walking into Ugendo, there were butterflies in her stomach.

"So little Kuchiki likes you too." A voice sounded softly in the darkness.

For a moment Etsuko, thought it was Kaien on the roof. He had always waited for her there and would refer to Byakuya as that. Looking up, it was the purple haired zanpakuto spirit that hid in the shadows of the moonless night. Not even a second passed before he stood tall in front of her.

"Etsuko. Are you happy?" The man's deep voice asked tentatively.

"Yes, Fujin! I didn't think I would ever be this happy!" She hugged his corporeal form.

Fujin returned her embrace. "The higher we are, the farther we fall, and the harder we hit the ground. Etsuko, I don't want that for you."

"You told me to always live free, even though I'm not. You said that I could live and act the way I want, to hold nothing back. Fujin, I couldn't and didn't hold my feelings back. Isn't that what you said?!" Etsuko pushed him away in anger. She already knew what he was saying. Why did he want to make her feel so sad after she was so happy? "Fujin, I love him! Can't I just be happy for a little and worry about the rest later?"

"Do you intend to follow through your agreement with Yamamoto then?" Fujin didn't think she would after realizing that the man she loved returned her feelings.

Tears ran down her cheek. She realized what he was doing. Fujin wanted what was best for her, regardless if he wanted it or not. He would give up his freedom for her happiness. "I can't live like this." She showed them the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. "I'm chained and you're chained. Do you think we can live the rest of our lives here in chains? As happy as I am and as much love as everyone has for me and I for them, I know that it would be meaningless without my freedom. It hurts, Fujin. I love everyone here. I love Toshiro and Rangiku. I love Shin-chan and sensei. I love Daddy and Papa. And Fujin, I love Byakuya so much my heart wants to burst."

The man wiped away her tears before she walked into the main building to greet her father who would still be up waiting for her to return. Fujin felt his heart rip apart. Life and fate were cruel masters in all matters where he and Etsuko were concerned. The solemn samurai had also become overly fond of his master; he would do anything in his power to make her happy. Fujin silently faded back into his own world, his mind muddled with contradicting thoughts.


	12. Together Forever

"Again, princess? I don't like this one bit!" Kyoraku lifted her by the waist and hugged her tightly. "You're not going!"

"Papa!" She squirmed, trying to break free. "Byaku is waiting for me! Let me go!"

"You spend too much time with him and not enough with me!" He pouted, setting her on the floor. "Is there anything going on I should know about?"

Etsuko blushed a furious red and avoided his question like the plague. "I spent all day yesterday with you! All you did was drink sake I poured and napped! You should be more responsible, Pops!"

"So? Daughters should love spending time with their fathers! It's completely natural!" Kyoraku held her even tighter. He did not approve of Byakuya taking an interest in his daughter. He was fine as her friend, but rumors had gotten around Seireitei that the father did not like. "Besides, you shouldn't be going off with men all the time. How about you hang out with Nanao-chan instead?"

"Papa, why are you so mean to Byakuya now?" She asked looking at him with those big brown eyes. "You're the one who wanted me to make up with him."

"I should have said to stay angry at him!" Kyoraku half jokingly replied as he cursed himself internally. He should not have put Etsuko in a situation where Byakuya would realize how important she was to him. Now he had to fend his fellow captain's advances in order to protect his daughter's innocence. It had been the last thing on his mind the last hundred years and now it was all he could focus on. "Hey Princess Etsuko, can you remember one thing for your dear old dad? Remember what I always told you: men are all evil creatures who love deceiving women telling them what they want to hear only to take advantage of them. Don't let anyone let fool you, ok? If they do, they won't be alive after I've found out, but that won't stop them from hurting your heart."

Etsuko hugged her father, not really understanding why he would tell her that after she asked about Byakuya, but thought it was because he loved her too much. "I'll never forget, Papa. Have a great day! I'll be staying with Daddy tonight! Love you!"

Kyoraku watched his princess run out of his office as if she was being chased by stampeding animals. He laughed as he thought of the man waiting for her in an angry mood. Etsuko was still much too innocent for grown up love.

"B-chan!" Etsuko found herself in an overly familiar situation; late meeting Byakuya. "Sorry, I'm late!"

Byakuya stood outside the gates of the Kuchiki compound as he watched her run frantically towards him. It had become an all too common occurrence. As much as it annoyed him, the head of the Kuchiki clan didn't mind watching her run to him, her face a mix of excitement and apology with her long hair flowing behind her and skirt of her dress ruffled by her movement. His favorite part of her being late came a moment later.

Etsuko flew into his arms, barely slowing down before she flung her arms out to embrace him. The oomph of force as they collided and the feeling of her arms around him was what he looked forward to the most. It was as if she hadn't seen him in years rather than just the two days.

"Sorry! Papa didn't want me to leave. Don't be mad!"

"As long as you don't make a habit of it." He already knew it had become a habit. Whenever she stayed with Kyoraku, the man seemed to want nothing more than to make him angry. "I had the bakery deliver a few of their most popular cakes."

Etsuko pouted. "But I wanted to go to the cake shop, not eat at home." She lifted her layered skirt as if she was going to curtsey as a way to show him the effort she put in. "I even wore my prettiest dress."

"Is there anything else you would like to do?" Bykuya sighed as he took her hand in his and began walking to the manor, thankful that he didn't have to be in a cake shop where the women of Seireitei would shoot knowing looks at one another, reading too much into the situation and giggle behind their backs.

In fact the situation had not changed much since their first kiss. Etsuko was just the same as she always was. She held his hand the same way, hugged him the same, and called his name the same as ever. It was because his heart was unclouded that those actions sent him into the purest highs as opposed to the warmth he felt before he realized how he felt for her. Byakuya wasn't sure if she really understood the depth of his love for her or the change in their relationship. The only sign she gave him that she acknowledged that change was the physical expressions of their affections. They had not formally talked about their relationship. Knowing Etsuko, it was probably the last thing on her mind.

"B-chan, what do you want to do? We always do what I want, but what do you like?" She asked as they approached the house.

"Well, I haven't done any calligraphy lately," he replied. His first thought to her question of what he liked was the girl herself, but thought better of answering that way. It was still new to him how free he was with his emotions in her presence.

"Calligraphy it is!" She tried to sound enthusiastic. Writing was absolutely the most boring thing ever, but for Byakuya, she would do it. "I wonder what I'm going to write."

Byakuya had his servants prepare a room with the necessary supplies while Etsuko wandered about the library looking for something to write. The man sat alone in the room, ink, brushes, and paper ready. Knowing that Etsuko was in his house and not by his side felt all the more lonely. He was not used to be kept waiting or prone to having this thoughts drift to her.

"I found a great book! She entered the room with a triumphant smile. She had taken way too long to pick a book.

"Hyakunin Isshu?" He looked at the book curiously. His first thought was the poem in the anthology that fit his situation the most. In his mind he recited it:

_How can I tell her  
How fierce my love for her is?  
Will she understand  
That the love I feel for her  
Burns like Ibuki's fire plant?_

"There was a card game that people played in the human world with this book of poems! I thought I'd find something good to write from it!" Etsuko sat down in front of Byakuya, thumbing through the pages to find something good to write.

"I'll choose one from it as well." Byakuya told her, carefully picking a brush.

"Do you need the book? I'll be done with it in a second." Etusko was engrossed in the poems. They were all so beautiful.

"No, I know them all."

The woman looked at him in utter disbelief. "Wow! B-chan, you're amazing!"

Byakuya shook his head. She was still such a child. He focused on the blank paper thinking of the perfect poem to describe her. As clueless as she was, she would realize the depth of what he wrote. He chose the clearest poem that she would understand.

Etsuko watched the man's flawless brush strokes. She loved how he concentrated. His beautiful face was most suited to that look rather than the cool emotionless one he normally wore. Snapping out of her straying thoughts, she began to work as well.

Due to the difference in skill, Etsuko was done ages before the man in front of her. Not knowing what to do, she watched him work. These days with him were so wonderful. The words Fujin spoke to hear were always in the back of her mind. It motivated her to live in the moments she had to the fullest. She would have to prepare her loved ones for their inevitable parting. As much as she wanted to actually voice her feelings for her love and hear him say that he loved her too, she knew it would make parting much harder. Etsuko settled for just being near her B-chan and doing fun things with him. Every walk with him, every embrace, and every kiss had so much more meaning knowing it could be their last.

It wasn't long before she got bored watching him. Byakuya felt her reiatsu surge. He looked up, finished with his writing. "What are you doing, Et-chan?"

She looked at him, cutting off her spiritual power. "Ah, B-chan. I thought I'd give this to you." Etsuko held up the paper she wrote on. A faint blush tinged her cheeks. "It's a gift. That way even when we're not together, I'll still be with you. I tied it to my reiryoku. As long as I'm alive, you should be able to sense my reiatsu in the paper."

It was Byakuya's turn to be impressed. She was always clever in her kido use, but he didn't think she would come up with her own way of twisting her powers for other uses. "Thank you. Then you can have this as present as well." He handed her his work.

Etsuko read Byakuya's elegant calligraphy. The beauty of his handwriting was only matched by the poem he chose.

On a mountain slope,  
Solitary, uncompanioned,  
Stands a cherry tree.  
Except for you, lonely friend,  
To others I am unknown.

Byakuya watched for any hint of emotion as the woman read the poem. Etsuko's face seemed to be a mask. He hoped she understood why he chose that poem. Looking down at the paper, his first reaction as a calligraphy instructor was that of confusion. It was the most unorthodox and simplistic style he had ever seen. However weird the style was, the words took hold on his heart.

Though a swift stream is  
Divided by a boulder  
In its headlong flow,  
Though divided, on it rushes,  
And at last unites again.

"Why did you choose this one, Et-chan?" he asked tentatively. He didn't want to read anything into it. Her words enough had been ominous. Byakuya wondered why she used the word 'alive.'

"Ah." She began weirdly. Still entranced by the poem she was given, she formulated a half truth. "Well, it's kind of like our story. When were always together as children and then we got separated and now we're together again. I guess with that piece of paper, it's like we'll never part again."

"We will never part again. I will not let that ever happen." Byakuya voice was like steel. There was no room for argument.

Etsuko sat in stunned silence. He used his words so much more forcefully now than when they first starting spending time together again. It was right after their first kiss that he changed into the more emotional man he had become. Trying to think of something that wouldn't be an outright lie, they were interrupted.

"Lord Kuchiki. Miss Abe. I have afternoon tea set up for you by the lake," the head matron of the house announced.

"Cake!" Etsuko stood up a little too quickly, causing her to get lightheaded.

Byakuya steadied her, scolding her as they made their way outside. "Why are you so useless?" He teased.

"Because you're so competent. We balance each other out." She held his hand and smiled sincerely.

They came across a blanket spread at the edge of the lake, a giant umbrella giving the space shade. Etsuko's eyes widened; a huge tiered tray of cake was in the middle along with a thermos filled with tea. Letting go of his hand, she skipped over to the blanket and plopped down; Byakuya had chosen the ones she loved the most.

Byakuya sat down opposite the childlike woman and looked into her warm brown eyes. They sparkled like the stars.

"Since I'm all grown up now, I'll pour the tea!" Etsuko proceeded to pour the contents of the thermos into porcelain tea cups decorated with violets. "It's like I'm a real lady!"

"Ah, Captain, I see you're busy." Renji appeared out of nowhere with an embarrassed look on his face. He knew he was intruding in a private moment. To him, they looked like a young married couple. With the backdrop of the lake and Etsuko pouring tea for his captain, she looked like the perfect wife. Hiding a blush, he bowed apologetically. "It's nothing important, I'll write up a report and have it to you by tomorrow."

"You don't want to stay for some cake, Abarai?" She looked up at him expectantly. He was Byakuya's trusted subordinate and a great friend to Rukia. "There's more than enough."

Renji looked to his captain before quickly reading the situation. The look Byakuya gave him told him any answer contrary to 'no' would literally be his death. "No, Abe! I'm super busy with stuff today! Another time maybe! Bye-bye!"

"He didn't have to use flash step." The young woman pouted. Renji was gone in an instant.

"He is my lieutenant which means he's always busy." Byakuya replied, taking the cup from Etsuko's hand and proceeded to take a sip.

"Which makes me wonder, why you're not busy today as well." Etsuko started slicing the cake and made casual conversation.

"I've already done what I needed to do." It was the truth, however he omitted that he worked himself harder than usual to get this free day to spend with her.

"No wonder, everyone thinks you're so reliable." She handed him a slice of cake before starting to eat her own.

"Oh?" His grey eyes narrowed and a small smirk shadowed his lips. "Does that mean you're completely unreliable? You _did_ say we balance each other out."

He didn't even see the large dollop of icing flying at him until he felt the cool lump hit his cheek. Etsuko's flash of annoyance had changed into wicked glee seeing the successful effort of throwing food at him. He didn't always have to look to pompous.

"Oi, Etsuko! Why did you do that?!" He sounded the way he did as a child.

"Oh? Lord Kuchiki? Did some mischievous imp give you your just desserts?" She laughed her own pun.

"Mischievous imp, my –" Byakuya was cut short.

Etsuko leaned into him, her face closer and closer to his. He felt her wet warm tongue on his cheek. It tickled as she licked the icing up, but he sat as still as stone. His heart felt as if it would explode with the number of beats it fluttered per second.

"There." Etsuko went back to her place, unaware that she had icing on the corner of her mouth. "It would be a waste of icing, B-chan."

"A…waste…of icing?" He titled his head confusedly before an uncharacteristically impish smirk of his own dawned on his face.

Etsuko didn't get the chance to ask why he was smirking as she felt strong arms pull her in and the touch of his tongue on the corner of her mouth before his lips moved onto hers. Parting her lips, she returned his kiss, relishing the mingling tastes of the sweetness of the icing and Byakuya. Kissing him still felt as if she was flying high up in the clouds. Never wanting her feet to ever touch the ground, her heart soared as she melted in his arms.

Realizing they were out in the open, she pulled away from him. It wouldn't be appropriate for him to be doing such things as a captain of the Gotei 13 and head of the Kuchiki clan, even if he was on his own grounds. Ruining his name would be the worst thing she could do.

"B-chan?" Her cheeks were red as apples. She had not gotten used to being kissed like that by the man. "You can't do that! It's completely inappropriate!" She stood up and looked down at him trying and failing to look as sternly as possible.

Cherishing the way the naturally cute face tried pull off anger, Byakuya openly frowned. He did not know when their roles got reversed. He would usually be the one to point out inappropriate actions, not the one conducting them. "I won't do it anymore."

Etsuko's eyes widened in dread; she didn't want to think about never being kissed by him again. Her lips quickly found his as she threw her arms around him and sat in his lap. "Don't say it like that…"

"Then for the rest of our lives, I will refrain from saying it," he murmured in her ear as he felt her arms tighten instinctively around him. It was the first time any of them mentioned the future. The man hoped he wasn't being too forward.

She did her best to not tremble as the words breathed into her ear. The battle between joy and dread consumed her. Byakuya wanted to be with her forever. He didn't know she wouldn't be here for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, every second with him seemed more important than before.

Byakuya felt wetness on his back. Breaking from their embrace, he looked at her face; she was crying. "Etsuko?"

"Sorry, Byakuya. Don't worry, they're happy tears," she told a half truth. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last that she would keep things from those she loved.

The man used his kimono sleeves to dry her tears; his grey eyes looked deeply into hers. He knew something was bothering her. Between her cryptic words and gift, he was uneasy. "I worry because I don't like seeing you cry." He took her hand and placed it on his heart. "When you do, it hurts here."

"Then I'll try not to," she answered him. Etsuko noticed the rapid pulsing of his heart at her touch and smiled.

"On my pride as a Kuchiki, as a Captain of the Gotei 13." Byakuya pledged, before realizing how empty it sounded. He had broken such vows before. "Let me try at least. On my pride as a man, I will strive to make you happy so no tear will ever cloud those eyes that see into the very depths of my soul. In your eyes, I see the reflection of the man I aspire to be."

Her heartbeat quickened as she buried her blushing face into Byakuya's chest. "Byakuya, please don't say anymore. You've made me so happy and if you say anything else, I'll start crying and you'll be off to a bad start." Etsuko needed to stop him. As much as she wanted to hear him proclaim his love for her and talk about a future together, it pained her. Finally understanding what the word 'bittersweet' meant, the woman regretted that she knew it.

"Are you really happy?" He sounded so serious. The man knew her more than she thought he did.

Looking him in the eyes and seeing how troubled she looked, she decided on telling the best parts of the truth. "Since I've been back, it's the happiest I've been. Everyone's stopped walking on eggshells around me. My dads have started scolding me again like they used to. Everything's so comfortable now. I'm learning to like it here too. I have to make up for lost time."

"So you're not waiting for the other shoe to drop?" It was as if Byakuya could see straight into her heart. He never loosened the hold on her waist.

"Always." Etsuko never wanted to lie completely. A direct question made it hard to skirt the truth. "I've learned to live with that feeling though. I always wonder if today will be the day something bad will happen. It actually helps me to live each day as best as I can."

Byakuya frowned. He didn't think she would be that honest. Etsuko never wanted anyone to worry about her. It was what made her the person she was. "I won't let that happen."

It was the woman's time to be serious. She unwrapped her arms from his shoulders and cupped his face. She needed him to focus on her words. "B-chan, I only want you to be happy. It's all I've ever wanted. So please don't worry about the other shoe dropping."

"You make me happy." His face reddened, but the steel in his eyes never wavered. "Let me protect my happiness."

Etsuko got up from his lap and started walking away. She didn't want him to see her face darken. Keeping her loved ones away from the danger she would face was her only goal in Soul Society. She stopped and waited for him to make his way to her. It was the most determined he had ever heard her voice. "I don't need anybody's protection. I can take care of myself, B-chan. I might act childishly. I'm always smiling, clueless, clumsy, and forgetful, but please don't treat me like some damsel in distress. I'm not like these other women in Soul Society. I am Abe no Etsuko and that means I am more than capable of protecting myself."

Byakuya caught up to her and fell in stride beside her. There was something wrong. Normally, they would joke about his request to protect her, but she was dead serious.

"Senbonzakura?" Etsuko stopped and turned to look at the man's katana. She felt a pulse of its energy. "Don't take offense, but you have no debt to repay. Do not dwell on it."

"You can feel him?" Shock was the only thing that got through from Byakuya's voice. It wasn't possible for another to feel his zanpakuto without it manifesting itself in the physical world.

"He's been feeling like a coward for cutting down an opponent who dropped their sword, right? It's such a samurai thing to do. My own samurai has been nagging me to clear up the matter. I felt him for a second when I told you I didn't want protection. It's how he was planning on making it up to me. Samurai are all the same." Etsuko touched the man's katana tenderly, stroking the scabbard. In a warm voice she called out to him. "Senbonzakura, you can regain your honor by protecting Kuchiki Byakuya. Thank you for looking after him all these years. Please continue to do so. You're an amazing zanpakuto and I could not ask for a better companion for B-chan!" Etsuko took Byakuya's hand and led the stunned man around the lake.

Byakuya held on the woman's small hands as if his existence depended on it. He walked with her in silence as the dusk fell around them. It was the first time she brought up the fact that he tried to kill her after they became friends again. The man who usually knew what to do was at a loss for the next correct action.

"I'm sorry." Etsuko broke the silence. They were approaching the spot they started from. It had been nice holding his hand and walking along the lake. "I'm not used to people pledging to protect me. As much everyone wants me to know I can rely on them, I cannot. All I've ever known is how to protect myself. My swords and I have protected each other all these years and we will for all the days to come. I need you, not because you can protect me, but because you are warmth when I am cold and the light in my darkness. You'll take it away if you change this dynamic."

"I understand." Byakuya didn't understand. All he knew was that she still could not completely trust others. However thin the barrier was, there was still a wall she would not break down. All he could do was be there for her in the way she wanted and hoped that with enough time she would fully accept them.

Her face seemed to glow with the sunset's orange light as she reached her hands up to pull the man's face to her. "B-chan, I'll always be with you." Her lips found its counterpart before the man could respond.

A woman's voice cleared causing the kissing couple to split apart. Etsuko's red face looked at the ground. How many times had the head matron of the house caught her being inappropriate with her master? She was a warm grandmotherly lady and didn't seem to mind it; in fact, she usually gave her a supportive smile.

"Lord Kuchiki, dinner is ready. Miss Abe, will you be having dinner with us?"

"Bā-chan, what did you make?" Etsuko asked, shifting her footsteps away from Byakuya silently. It was still embarrassing that the woman knew of their relationship.

"Spicy curry, Lord Kuchiki's favorite." She replied with a knowing smile. The woman had known the child before she was taken away. It had been her favorite and Byakuya adopted it as his favorite dish after she was gone.

"Then I'll stay! Your curry is amazing!" Etsuko grabbed her friend's arm and pulled him inside. "Curry time, B-chan!"

Etsuko acted as if their little conversation didn't happen. It was the only thing that the man could find fault with. She was too temperamental; one moment so serious and the other spouting nonsensical silliness. They ate, having another silly conversation with Etsuko teasing Byakuya about his etiquette column in the _Seireitei Communication_. Etsuko gave the staff at the manor the night off early, telling them it was no problem for her to help with cleaning up the kitchen because they were always working so hard. It was as if she was the lady of the house. One by one, the servants left and they were all alone in the main house aside from the ninjas guarding the compound.

"If your childhood self could see you now, he'd beat the etiquette out of you! Or he'd say something like 'a true warrior needs only his sword' or something crazy like that!" She couldn't keep a straight face trying to imitate his voice.

"And you think you could write something better?" He asked, getting up and gathering their dishes.

Etsuko took them from him and set them down in the sink. She began washing the dishes with Byakuya next to her with a drying towel. "Of course! It would be a million times better than your column. Captain Unohana writes a great one about the best cakes shops. I think I could write about the best cakes or something like that. Or I could write about the different ways of using Kido."

"You just want an excuse to eat cake." Byakuya scolded her as she handed him a plate to dry.

Etsuko giggled. "True, but even then it would be a great column. For me, at least!" She handed him another plate.

"Exactly! The only person who would like it is you."

"You're a meanie, B-chan!" The house was unnervingly silent except for the two voices in the kitchen. "B-chan, aren't you lonely here all by yourself?"

"Not really," he answered, watching Etsuko dry her hands after finishing up the dishes. "It's been like this for a long time now. I like the silence at times. Rukia is usually here as well. She's been busy lately with her promotion to lieutenant, but I don't think it's lonely. Do you?"

"Yes," Etsuko answered him without hesitation. "Do you want to spend the night at Ugendo? I don't like thinking you're here all by yourself."

"Thank you for the offer, but I do not think it is wise for me to spend the night there."

"Then I'll spend the night here."

"I don't think that's a great idea either." Byakuya didn't want Captain Kyoraku wrath directed in his direction. They had been tension between them since Etsuko began spending time with him again.

"Too bad. I'm staying." Her stubborn side reared its head. Once she made up her mind, there was nothing that would change her mind. "You can't make me leave. I'm never coming back if you make me leave tonight."

The man's head fell, the black strand of hair fell in front of his eye. "Fine."

"I get the bath first!" She said victoriously as she skipped out of the room and headed for the bath.

Byakuya patiently waited his turn, dreading the night ahead. Since the night of their reconciliation, they had not spent the night together. His mind worked in overdrive, wondering why the woman wanted to spend the night with him. Each scenario had become more outlandish than that last. His heart nearly stopped imagining what would probably have been the greatest night in his life when Etsuko popped out of the bath, her hair in a makeshift turban, wearing a Chinese styled dress as a pajama. The silk light pink sakura patterned cheongsam hugged her body stopping mid thigh. The silk glowed in the light, making the accentuation of her body more prominent. He made his best effort to not ogle the woman before his eyes.

"W-where did you get that?" He managed to babble out, terribly out of character.

"Oh, I guess Bā-chan set it out for me. It's super weird that she knew I'd stay!" Etsuko replied in surprise. She had not realized Byakuya's staring.

After Byakuya went to bathe, Etsuko wandered around the house. It was so big and empty. She knew that Byakuya had to be lonely. The young woman wondered if she was making a mistake staying. Even though she would be with him for as long as she could, when she left, he would go back to being lonely. Hisana wouldn't be there to comfort him. It wasn't the first time she thought about the woman; it was a constant battle to not measure herself to his late wife and coming up short. She wasn't as mature, her love was so infantile compared to the woman's, and she was leaving him as a choice, death wouldn't be parting them, she was. Hisana would always win in these internal battles.

Byakuya found Etsuko in a dark corner quietly sobbing. "Et-chan?"

She raised her arms up, making it known that she wanted him to lift her up. He obliged and offered her a hand which she used to stand up. Hastily wiping away her tears with the palms of her hands, she smiled for him.

"I'm tired." She replied, steadying herself as she gripped his hand. "Can we go to sleep?"

Byakuya wasn't remotely tired, but Etsuko got tired often ever since she went to the 12th Division. He suspected the man had limited her reiryoku again, though she didn't tell anyone. She would never let anyone help her. "Of course."

"B-chan?" Etsuko meekly called out from under the covers, looking the man in the eye. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"It is." He answered. It was more than nice, but there was no appropriate way to tell her. How could he tell her it was what he wanted for the rest of his life?

"B-chan?" She called again in the same quiet voice. "Do you think this is wrong?"

"What do you mean?" His voice tinted with curiosity.

"Sleeping with you."

The man's grey eyes widened. His heart thumped wildly.

"Papa says that it's alright to sleep with him and Dad because we're family, but it's not okay with other people." She explained. "Don't tell them I said this, but I like being here with you just as much as being with them."

"Well, I don't think he meant sleeping in the same way you mean it." His answer would only bring up questions he should not be explaining to the woman who held his heart.

"I see. Papa also said that I shouldn't trust men because they would say anything only to take advantage of me and break my heart. I guess that might be why he doesn't want me to sleep with them. Am I right, B-chan?" Her curious eyes bored into his skull.

"In a way." He didn't want those eyes looking at him. Under all his propriety, he was still a man.

"Someone told me when I was human that a woman should only discard her good name when she has taken another's. I like Abe no Etsuko. There's still a lot I want to do with that name. I want to make Abe no Seimei proud even though I couldn't continue his legacy in the living world, but I'm sure he has other descendents still there to keep his line." She had been idly twirling a strand of his shiny black hair around her finger. Etsuko had been vaguely informed by her zanpakuto what that phrase meant. Fujin had not given her explicit details, but she surmised it was what her father was talking about after Byakuya's shifty answers. "B-chan wouldn't take advantage of me, so it's okay for me to be here."

He managed to nod, his hair still tangled in the young lady's fingers. "There is no honor in deceiving women, and a greater mark of dishonor would be to that to you. I would never do anything to hurt you or to smear something you want to protect."

She sidled closer to him, feeling his warmth and basking in the sincerity of his words. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Byakuya found himself smiling like he often did in her presence. She made the burdens of his life feel as light as sakura petals. "You think I'm perfect?"

"No," she backtracked. There was no need to give him an even more inflated ego. "I misspoke."

Byakuya pulled the girl on top of him, relishing the red blooming on her cheeks. Her embarrassment made her even more beautiful. "I will never deceive you, but you shouldn't lie either."

Her hands were on either side of his shoulders as she brought her face to a hair's breadth away from his. The blushing face became even more pronounced. Her skin felt as if it was on fire. She sat on his stomach and moved away from his face as she traced a finger along his jaw, titling her head to the side and acted as if she was thoroughly examining his face. "I did say you were perfect. This face of yours should be immortalized in poems." She looked down at his chest; the next words were too embarrassing to be said while looking into his eyes. "You are an amazing man, Byakuya. I want to spend every moment with you before someone steals your heart."

"No one could ever do that." His hand felt the cool silk of her cheongsam as he traced the curved along her waist. "You've had mine before I even knew it. Abe no Etsuko, I lo—"

She pressed her lips against his. It was the only thing she wanted to hear. It was the very thing she did not need. It was hard enough to maintain her resolve to for freedom rather than a life in chains when that life would include the man she loved, but actually hearing him say those words would threaten the freedom she craved. Etsuko kissed him as if it was the last time she would. The woman didn't want him to feel like she didn't love him. With every fiber of her being, she hoped to convey that she could only love him, that her love endured the darkness of her confines for one hundred years and would endure even when time itself ended.

Softly breaking their kiss, she slid off the straddling position she sat in and took her original place next to him. Byakuya held her tightly as she nuzzled her head against his chest, draping a leg across his waist for comfort. "We'll be together forever, B-chan, because you've always had mine."

Gathering her into his arms, he felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her bosom lulling him into slumber. Etsuko settled in his arms, her droopy eyelids finally closed listening to the constancy of his heartbeats as she fell asleep. The two lovers never had such peaceful sleep as they did that night. Byakuya knew even if she didn't say it, she felt the same way about him. Etsuko expressed herself as much as she could and he understood what she tried to say. Both were happy with that knowledge their bond was stronger than ever and knew that those feelings would never change. In a way, their love would indeed keep them together for the rest of their lives.


	13. Out of Time

The Head Captain's office became more intimidating with each word he spoke.

"Do you understand?" Yamamoto asked. They had been meeting frequently to discuss what she had to do.

The Captain Commander scrutinized the young woman in front of him. She had been listening intently to his explanation, but her face was blank. The fate of Soul Society and the balance of souls were in jeopardy. The girl would have to pull herself together. He couldn't think of her as a child anymore, but a fully matured tool for the purpose of protecting this world.

"Yes," Etsuko replied. She felt Fujin's apprehension through the daisho mingled with her own fear. It was a dangerous mission. "I'll have to go to the human world, then? When do I leave?"  
"Captain Kurotsuchi is building you a special gigai, it should be finished by tomorrow." The head captain wished to give her a few days in the human world with her former teachers. It was the least he could do.

"I don't need a gigai. I won't be there long." Etsuko clutched her daisho, remembering her death in the human world. It had been so long ago. Now it was the only thing she thought about. That feeling that whatever killed her might be still lurking there clutched her heart. It was something she never hoped to face again.

"It's a precaution. We don't know what effect you will have on the human world as a fully released spirit. Urahara has offered to unshackle your cuffs."

"Oh. Very well, I'll wait for the gigai." Etsuko gave a curt bow and walked out of the man's office.

She meandered through Seireitei and found her way back to Ugendo in a haze. She would have to go back to that place; to the place she died. She didn't want to remember the fear and loneliness of that night. _I didn't want to die. _

"What's wrong, Etsuko?" her white haired father asked when she walked through the door of the teahouse.

"Nothing," she lied, sitting down next to him. His calming presence made her worry less. "Daddy, can we sleep under the stars tonight with Papa? We haven't done that since I was little. I remember it used to be really fun." The room seemed to close in on her like walls of a prison. There would be nowhere else to run. She would have to face her fear eventually.

"Of course, I'm sure Kyoraku would love that." Jushiro stroked his daughter's hair. The uneasiness she felt was palpable; it wasn't hard to figure out there was something bothering her. "Is there anything you want to talk about, little one?"

"Not really." She settled her head in her father's lap and stared up at him, reaching a hand to caress his face. "Daddy, I love you. If I could spend the rest of my life in this spot, I would be content." Her makeshift family was crumbling around her. Would this be the last time she would feel the kindness radiating from the man she saw as father?

"I love you too, Etsuko." He replied still stroking her head. It seemed to have a soothing effect on the woman. "I would hope for nothing more. It would be a wonderful life."

"Captain!" The third seat duo announced, interrupting the pair. "There's news from the human world."

"That's my line, you idiot!" Kiyone turned to Sentaro. They were always fighting for their captain's attention.

"You wish it was!" Sentaro retorted, pushing her out of the way. "Captain, Urahara is working on a weapon that can bring back Kurosaki's shinigami powers. He'll need the reiatsu of any willing captains."

"Oh?" The man stopped stroking Etsuko's hair.

Etsuko got up and bid the three of them goodbye; she didn't want to interrupt shinigami business. It seemed that lately everyone was talking about this Kurosaki Ichigo. He seemed a rare occurrence and made her want to meet him. He helped with Aizen and saved Rukia and did a lot of impressive things that garnered the interest of everyone in Seireitei.

She found herself at Kyoraku's headquarters. Etsuko wasn't surprised to find her father seemingly fast asleep. Taking a seat by the windows that opened to the veranda, she watched the man sleep with a peaceful expression on his face.

He opened his eyes. "Princess? Is everything alright?"

"You knew I was here from the moment I stepped into the barracks, didn't you? I was really trying to suppress my spiritual pressure too." There was nothing that would get past Shunsui. For a lazy captain, he was probably the strongest one. In the back of her mind, she wondered if her spiritual energy was that strong or if the man had the keenest awareness of reiatsu.

"Hmmm…I wasn't really napping anyways." He joined her looking out the window. It was a rather quiet day. It only uneasiness came radiating out from his daughter. Fear had never pulsed from her reiatsu since she'd been freed. In fact, her spiritual energy had always been in perfect balance since her return. Kyoraku wondered what had happened to make her feel like this.

"Papa? I came to ask if you would sleep under the stars with me and Dad like we used to. I thought it would be really nice." Etsuko asked casually. Both her fathers had already figured out she was uneasy. Her reiatsu would not quiet down. Her own fear mingled with that of her zanpakuto's wariness of their mission had a detrimental effect on her control.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kyoraku smiled reassuringly. "I think it'll be a clear night out, it'll be really pretty."

In the end, the two of them ended up playing card games until dusk. Kyoraku didn't mind spending his day with his prized treasure. Keeping her calm and puzzling out what made her act this way had made the day interesting. The flowered kimono man had calmed her somewhat, though he had not come up with one plausible theory of her behavior.

"Why am I always the one stuck with logistics of every whim of the two of you?" Jushiro playfully complained as he gestured for Kyoraku to be the pack mule for the blankets and food he had prepared for the night.

"Because you're more responsible," Kyoraku answered, picking up the supplies and exchanging a look with his oldest friend. The white haired man had also noticed the change in Etsuko.

"Because I always forget crucial things." Etsuko took Jushiro's hand as she made up a rather true excuse. "I'd forget the blankets and then we'd be cold all through the night. That wouldn't be good, Dad, because you'd get sick again. So, it's your job!"

They hiked on top of a rather scenic hill; Seireitei could be seen in its entirety. It was a popular spot for resting and meditating for shinigami. A cool wind floated by.

"Isn't it still summer? Don't you think that wind is a little cold?" Kyoraku commented setting down the equipment, wondering if it was an effect of his daughter's fluctuating power or just a breeze.

"Really? It doesn't matter though, Papa. It's nice." Etsuko unfurled the blankets and set them on the ground so they could sit. Her mind was spinning. She had asked for this evening together for so many reasons and they were all equally unhappy. Why was more time such a hard thing to come by?

The three of them eventually all sat down with Etsuko in the middle; they looked up at the starry night. It reminded her of the first time they met. The girl knew she didn't have any more time left in Soul Society. She would have to tell them the harsh truth she had been keeping from them since she returned. Etsuko didn't want to leave anything unsaid; her heart had be to free from every restraint to experience freedom that was so much closer now. The pain and fear was making it even harder to push forward. She didn't know where the time went. Etsuko found herself full from dinner and snapped back to the reality she would have to make happen in the next few moments.

"Eating under the stars is the best, isn't it?" Kyoraku mused after dinner, rubbing his swollen stomach.

"You ate too much." Etsuko gave him a pointed look. "And you at the last piece of tempura! What's with that?" It was a brief respite for the serious conversation she needed to have.

"Eh?" He returned the same annoyed look. He loved to taunt his daughter. She had the cutest angry face. "I thought you were all grown up now, princess. You've been harping on that for weeks now so naturally it's every soul for themselves when it comes to food."

"Come on, you two," Jushiro chimed in soothingly. He always played the mediator when would have their little fights. "I'll make all the tempura you want, Etsu. Let's just lie down and look at the stars. It's such a nice night."

"Hmph!" The father and daughter pair answered with the same haughty tone as they did what he suggested.

After a little while of looking at the stars in silence, everyone had calmed down. The beauty of the night had entranced them. The little orbs of light above them were especially bright. It was a clear night with the exception of the odd thin white cloud passing overhead.

"Papa? Dad?" Etsuko spoke up. She reached her hands in an attempt to catch the stars staring down at her. "It was a night like this wasn't it…when you found me?" She remembered reaching up for the stars, admiring them on that night. She wanted to reach them and bring that light down to where she was. Darkness once again encroached upon her.

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other above her head. She had never talked about her death before.

"It was." Ukitake reached for her hand and clasped it tightly.

"It was a night I'll never forget." Kyoraku had done the same to her other hand.

"I know, you know." Etsuko released their hands from her own. Inside all she felt was fear at the thought that she would finally tell them. She closed her eyes and braced herself for them to leave her. "I know that you're not my real fathers." She had figured it out when she was locked up. The dreams she would have were of different men from a time when she wasn't dead. Upon thinking and struggling to remember her life, there were bits and pieces she could remember about the two men who raised her in the human world. She didn't want to take anything away from those men while still clinging to the feelings she had for these shinigami captains. "They weren't my real parents either, but I thought you were them. They had been gone for a little while before I died. I guess they must have died too. I remembered they told me I was orphaned and my caretakers brought me and my family tree as proof I was part of the Abe clan to the Seimei shrine. Both of them were once samurai but one became a monk and the other a ronin who ended up staying at the shrine and helping out. They were so much like the two of you, that I mistook you for them when I died…It must have been the kindness for an unwanted thing that I saw."

Neither of her fathers could say anything. They were so used to thinking of her as their daughter that they intentionally put it out of their minds that she would remember that they weren't who she thought they were. Even when they first brought her to Soul Society and the debate came up with the head captain about letting her know they were not the men she knew, neither of them came up with a great response for this exact situation.

"I'm really sorry for deceiving you. I should have told you when I came back." Etsuko clutched herself tightly, her eyes holding back tears. She didn't want to think what would happen next. "I'm really grateful to you both for taking me in and giving into my delusion. Both of you have been so kind to me. You've treated me like a daughter and I can never repay you for that. Thank you, but you don't have to pretend anymore."

The men looked and saw the same little girl, eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. It was a mirror of that first moment. The same feelings bubbled up again as they looking into those deep brown pools of emotion.

"Oh, my idiotic little princess," Kyoraku cooed tenderly as he embraced her tightly. "What makes you think that we were pretending?"

Ukitake mimicked his actions as they sandwiched her in a group hug. "Dear Etsuko, from the moment we saw you, we became fathers. You can't expect us to give you up just because we're not the people you thought we were. No matter what happens, you are our daughter."

"Even if you don't think of us as your fathers anymore, that doesn't stop us from being your parents." Kyoraku elaborated on his friend's point.

"Daddy! Papa!" She cried the tears she held back. Awash with happiness in the arms of her fathers, a weight was lifted from her soul. They loved her regardless. Whether it was the body heat of being enveloped between the two captains or the bliss welling up in her heart, Etsuko had never felt so warm. "I love you both so very much!"

There would never be another moment when Etsuko felt as safe or as loved as she was in the arms of her fathers that night. It was the best sleep she had ever gotten. Love overwhelmed the dread she felt for the coming day. It would be her last in Soul Society, but that night she knew would keep her warm just remembering it. It gave her strength for the coming day.

Etsuko woke up the next morning sprawled across both her fathers on top the blankets covering them. She smiled at their sleeping faces. They looked so harmless. "Papa, Daddy, wake up!"

Kyoraku sat up causing Etsuko to roll off the two of them. Jushiro hastily scrambled to her side to make sure she was ok.

She scolded him as they packed up their things. Finishing up, Etsuko stretched her limbs. "Papa, carry me home!" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes that the man couldn't refuse. Her hands slumped over his shoulders as she beamed at Jushiro as he watched her with a smile at the rather strange picture. "Daddy, can we go to a bathhouse! Let's bathe together!"

Ukitake sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Both of them had things to do, but he couldn't deny his daughter after the heartfelt conversation the night before. "Sure. I'm sure that if we go now, we can get persuade the owner to have the bath to ourselves."

"Yeah, or else I'd kill anyone who laid an eye on my princess!" Kyoraku replied a bit too dangerously. It wasn't an empty threat and all of Soul Society knew it. There wouldn't be any problem if there were people there.

It wasn't long until they found one that honored their request.

Both men waited their turn patiently for Etsuko to scrub their backs. They never changed; their shoulders still looked like they could carry the weight of the world. Holding the creeping sadness at bay, Etsuko maintained light conversation. Sitting down and feeling Kyoraku washing her hair and Ukitake washing her back, she wondered if she ever found her way back would they be the same.

Kyoraku let out a long sigh as the three of them sank into the tub. "That really hits the spot!"

"You know, I think the owner gave us the strangest look." Jushiro commented, folding his arms in disapproval.

"Well, it's because two captains wanted the bath to themselves and had a young woman with them." Kyoraku poked Etsuko's cheek. "If this one was still looked like a kid, no one would think twice about it."

Etsuko stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not nice, Papa. I'm starting to like the way I look. It's not wrong to bathe with your parents anyways. That lady has a weird mind!"

"Let's not say mean things about people, ok?" Jushiro mildly corrected her. "She was kind enough to give us the bath after she understood."

"Okay…" Etsuko answered like a child being scolded.

"Awe, don't scold Etsu." Kyoraku always doted on her the most. "It's nice to do these things once in a while. Let's do it again sometime." He got out of the bath as the others did the same.

"Hm." Etsuko didn't want to lie to them anymore. There wouldn't be another time like this for her. Toweling herself dry and putting her clothes back on, she casually let out. "Oh, I'll be heading to Captain Hitsugaya's next and then probably go see Shin-chan. I don't have anything scheduled today, so I'll just wander around looking for interesting things to do."

She made sure to give them both the tightest hug she could and a cheery smile before saying goodbye. "Have a great day at work, Daddy, Papa! I love you more than all the world!"

They waved goodbye and said their 'I love you's' as they went their separate ways.

Instead of going straight to Toshiro's office, Etsuko wanted to visit a place she always found herself. Gathering up everything she needed before her destination, the young woman stood in front of Kaien and Miyako's grave.

"Good morning, Mi-chan, Kai-chan." She poured water over the headstone and began to clean it. It had been a while since she cleaned it last. "Sorry I haven't been here in a few days. It's my last time visiting. I'll be going away. Kai-chan, take care of Mi-chan. Please watch over me too if you can. I miss you both." Tears fell onto the washcloth. She took great care to clean the engraving. "Mi-chan. I'm sorry that you never got to put the ribbon in my hair. I tied it on Fujin's tanto. That way you're always with me. I've never had a mother, but if I did, I would want her to be just like you. You know Mi-chan, even though there are so many wonderful women in Soul Society, you're still the kindest and prettiest one. I wish I could have grown into a person like you were; you're still my idol. I love you, Mi-chan."

She spoke with such sincerity as she washed the headstone bearing the names of the ones she wish she could see in the flesh one more time. Each stroke of the cloth marked the last one she would make on their resting place.

Etsuko placed a vase of snowdrops and twisting orchids in front of the grave and lit incense. She took out a container filled with ohagi and placed them next to the flowers as it was a custom to do. "Kai-chan, I brought ohagi. Let's eat them together one last time." She took one and split it into two pieces. Eating her half silently, she held back tears. "Delicious, aren't they? It's always best when I eat them with you. It still doesn't taste the same, does it?" Etsuko couldn't bear to finish her half and placed it back onto the plate.

She stared intently at the only reminder of the man who made her childhood so colorful. The hole he left in her heart with his death would always be there. No amount of happiness or love would ever fill it. "Kai-chan, do you really think that if I die alone my heart dies too? I hope that's not the case. There's a great possibility that I will die alone in a really bad place. Could my heart not travel that distance? I wish my heart could travel to you. If I die I hope my heart travels back to them. It would be nice to live in their kind hearts. Kai-chan, I miss you. You'd tell me to stop doing what I'm about to do, but I'd still be going through with it. But, I wish you were here to call me an idiot and tell me not to go. You're the only one who would still try to stop me after I said it was my decision. You're the only one I believe would come after me too. I want my hero, Kai-chan. I love you. I'll always love you, Kaien. Know that you'll be in my heart as long as I live." Wiping her tears, she stood up. "Kai-chan, I'm going now. Thank you for everything."

Etsuko's walk back gave her time to compose herself before entering Toshiro's office. She didn't know how much of this pain she could take. Pushing on, she knew it was for the best. They didn't have to be sad for her.

As usual, Matsumoto was procrastinating and her little captain was scolding her.

"Hiya!" She greeted them brightly. "You're as lively as always!"

Rangiku smiled mischievously with something black and white in her hands. Etsuko didn't even know where she got the dress from or how it was in her hands so quickly, all she knew was the woman pounced on her stripping her down.

"Rangiku!" Etsuko yelped, blushing deep red. Toshiro looked away.

"Matsumoto!" Though he turned away, the anger in Toshiro's voice had not lost any sharpness. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, Captain?" Rangiku laughed triumphantly as Etsuko stopped struggling. "I'm just giving Etsuko-chan her uniform. You're the one who wanted her to wear one. Oh, you look so cute!"

Hitsugaya took it as a sign that he could turn back around. Looking at Etsuko, she seemed a shinigami, although still a bit unorthodox. Instead of the standard shihakusho, the uniform had quite a few deviations. For all intent and purpose it was like a summer dress girls wore in the human world. The only semi-standard part of it was the color black and the top which was a sleeveless shihakusho top. In place of a hakama bottom, the dress had a wide flowing short skirt that ended mid thigh. The white sash from which her daisho would be passed through ended up being a wide white sash tied in a big bow in the back that resembled wings.

"Do you like it?" Matsumoto watched the girl spin around admiring the dress.

"If I have to wear something like a uniform, I guess this isn't the worst!"

"It will have to do," Toshiro piped up, frowning as Etsuko sat on his desk. "You're the exception to the rule, I suppose."

"Awe, you really like me, Toshi!" Etsuko made the bold statement in order to mask the fact that Matsumoto snuck out of the room. She would have to deal with the consequences of leaving work to go day drinking, but it was Etsuko's way of showing her appreciation for the dress. "Maybe when you get a little taller, people would think we were a couple instead of you being my little brother."

"No one thinks I'm your little brother!" Toshiro stood up from his chair and did his best intimidation look. He had mastered it, even through the faintest pink on his cheeks.

Etsuko hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Hoping he wouldn't berate her, she let him go. "Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but I'm really happy for you taking me into your squad. You even sanctioned making this uniform."

"I did no such thing." His angry turquoise eyes softened a little gave her a small sheepish smile, unable to react to the moment earlier.

"Toshiro," Etsuko basked one last time in his spiritual energy. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course," he replied hesitating at the tone of her voice rather than the question. There was so much sadness in it. "Why? Need a favor?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure. It's really nice to have friends, especially one like you. A friend like you comes once in a lifetime, especially for a person like me. It's been great being with you. I can be myself and not be afraid of everyone being frightened of me. I'll always have your back and I'm happy that you are the only one who seems to know that I don't need any protecting. I guess I wanted to say thanks!" She hugged him again, much to his outward annoyance, but she noticed he returned her embrace.

"This is weird, even for you, Abe." He promptly removed her from him and finally noticed his lieutenant wasn't there. "MATSUMOTO!"

"Ah, I think she left a while back," she replied as innocently as possible, hopping off the table. "I have some other stuff to do. Good luck finding her!"

She beat him to the door and waved goodbye as they parted ways. Etsuko thought that her last meeting with him went well. The woman wanted to tell everyone goodbye without them really knowing. She wanted to leave them with a good memory of her, not something sad. The last time she left, it was so abruptly. There was no time to say goodbye. This time she knew she was leaving and she needed to make sure her loved ones knew how much they meant to her.

By the time she finished sparring sessions with her former instructors, it was already late in the day. Kensei was the only one that knew she had been distracted the entire time. Even the last time being scolded by him was warm. Their one on one spar had told him almost everything. Even a play battle with her sensei was a dangerous thing. She never held back when she fought him and the distraction had spoken volumes on her state of mind. He knew something was up.

"On a real battlefield, you'd be dead." It was his way of voicing his concern. "So stop acting like a weakling and man up."

"Yes, sensei!" She affirmed, waving goodbye to the silver haired man. "I won't let you down!"

Only Shinji was left of the Visoreds for her to bid farewell. Etsuko steeled herself as she walked into his office to find him catnapping at his desk.

"Shin-chan!" She greeted in her most joyous tone. "Wake up!"

The man's sleepy eyes looked up at her. "Etsuko-chan?"

"I just came to say hello."

"No, you didn't. You came to say goodbye. I've already heard that you've been making the rounds around Seireitei." He leaned back in his chair and he watched her sit on the edge of his desk.

"You caught me," was her sheepish reply. Thinking quickly, she made up another little half truth. "The head captain said I could go to visit the human world. I don't think I'll be back for a while."

"Running away to Urahara?" He asked, puzzling her statement out. "You're like him in a lot of ways."

"How so?" She hopped off the desk and put on one of Shinji's favorite records.

The blonde brushed his bangs to the side and offered her a hand. She accepted as they began their waltz around the room.

"Well, Kisuke has never been one to be managed. He's such a free spirit, doing whatever strikes his fancy without letting anyone know what he was up to."

"Oh, I guess he's changed from when I knew him." She smiled up at her favorite zanjutsu instructor. His brown eyes were looking back at her, searching for her lies. "I'm excited to see the others though. It's been so long since I've seen Hiyori, Hachi, Love, and Lisa!

He twirled her around. "Come back and visit once in a while. Don't let the bad things about this world keep you from the people you love. Speaking of love, have you gone to see Kuchiki yet?"

She blushed. Shinji knew. "Of course I _like_ Byakuya, he's my friend! But no, I'm going to see him after this."

"Oh, then you'd better hurry. He's leaving with a few others to the Human World. They're going to return Ichigo's power." He stopped and tightened his hand on her waist. "Take care of yourself, Etsuko. Call on me whenever you need help and know that I'll always come to your aid."

She hugged him just as tightly. "I will, Shinji. Take care of yourself, too." Kissing him on the cheek quickly, she ran out of the room. With the close call with Kensei, staying any longer with him would unravel all her hard work to keep the finality of her leaving a secret. Her heart hurt enough with them not knowing; she couldn't bear it if they knew.

It wasn't long before she came upon two men walking toward the Senkaimon.

"B-chan!" She shouted to get his attention.

She saw them stop followed by a brief conversation where Renji left his captain and went on ahead. Etsuko felt her body slam into Byakuya's as she held onto him tightly. She knew that it was the last time she would ever run into his arms.

"You know that's not a proper shihakusho." He looked her up and down. Surprised that she would wear anything even resembling a uniform of the Gotei 13, he became mildly curious.

"You know I'm not a proper shinigami." Her reply gave him no answer, though he didn't mind as their palms pressed against each other, walking hand in hand towards the dimension gate. "So you're going to the Human World?"

"Yes. There is the matter of Kurosaki Ichigo to resolve. A few of us will be monitoring the situation." The grey eyed man knew that Etsuko could not care less about Gotei 13 matters. "Is there anything you'd like me to bring back for you?"

"Hmmm…" She mused, coming up with an answer that would not arouse suspicion while still being the truth. Shinji was the only person she told she was going there as well. "Only your safe return."

A tinge of pink bloomed on his cheeks at her answer. The check on his emotion where she was concerned was nonexistent.

"B-chan?" Etsuko wanted their last conversation to be as normal as possible. It kept her from falling apart. With the exception of her fathers, she was most frightened of what would happen in her farewell conversation. "Why do you love cherry blossoms so much?"

At first it seemed like a harmless question until the young woman realized that the man thought those flowers represented her. Inside, she steeled herself for his explanation remembering the beautiful poem she had packed away carefully.

"I like them for the reasons everyone else does. Sakura are a beautiful reminder of how fleeting life is. For the short while they bloom to the time they fall, they capture the attention of even the busiest soul. Something so frail and beautiful can take one out of their life. I like watching them because for the moment I look upon its beauty, I am not Kuchiki Byakuya, head of the Kuchiki family and captain of the Gotei 13. Like the fleeting blossoms, I transcend my titles to the very core of who I am. It's amazing how something so small and beautiful could have such an impact on every soul." He spoke with such awe; it was the closest to excitement he would ever voice in public.

"They are so beautiful, but I think it's the saddest flower. People who live with honor like samurai identify with it for those same reasons. The short life especially; samurai never knew when they would die on the battlefield. The beautiful death of falling sakura represented their sacrifice. Death was beautiful and to die an honorable death was all they wanted. How silly, don't you think? I feel sorry for cherry blossoms. They're admired and loved and reflected upon for the short time they bloom, but they fall to the ground and get trampled on and forgotten until new blooms blossom the next year." Her voice was light as opposed to the negative view she spouted. "The ones of the past are easily forgotten."

The beautiful man almost pouted at her response. "Et-chan…I love cherry blossoms. Disparaging them is just like disparaging yourself. I think they fit you perfectly."

"Are you calling me delicate and fleeting?" She pretended to be a little angry. It was how she would respond on any other day. Deep down, she knew it was exactly like her, here today bringing a smile to others only to take it away the next. The sakura had already fallen; it was now her turn.

Byakuya stopped and turned to face her. "No, you're awe inspiring. You make so many people think about something other than their duty. For the while you are in their presence, you brighten their lives. You make them better people. They bloom everywhere but always look as if they belong somewhere better. Even though the trees are covered with them, they always have an ethereal solitary look. Sakura are other worldly. Et-chan, I think you are exactly like a blooming cherry blossom."

"An alien then?" She continued to tease his heart felt answer. Etsuko saw the man keeping annoyance at bay and didn't want their last conversation to remind him of her being immature. She pulled him into a side street and pinned him up against the fence. Her smiling face looked up at him delighting in the shock his grey eyes exuded. Standing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly, straining her mind to etch every detail of the moment for the future. The feel of his lips on hers, the taste of his breath, the strength and warmth of his touch as he pulled her closer to him, the feeling of flight in her rapidly beating heart all seemed to fade into the soul crushing knowledge that she would never feel it again.

As much as she didn't want to stop, Etsuko pulled herself away, untangling his hands from her hips. "You'll be late, Byakuya." She took his hand in hers and proceeded on the way to their destination, hardening her heart to prevent from bawling in front of him and giving everything away.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" She voiced in reply. Had she kissed him differently than before?

"You've never done that before. Weren't you scolding me about propriety just the other day?" The playfulness in his voice told her that he didn't mind.

"Sometimes it's nice to be a little inappropriate." The words came out wrong, but she didn't care. It was hard enough to pretend nothing was wrong and that this was their last time together. "I wonder when we traded places. It was always you that scolded me."

"Rest assured I still do most of the scolding." He noticed the gleam of her freshly lacquered scabbards caught his eye and they wandered to his red ribbon tied on her sword. "Speaking of, when will I get my hair tie back?"

"Really B-chan? You always ask for it back, but it's my ribbon. I've had it longer than you." Thankful that he moved on from the subject of her previous action, she heaved a silent sigh of relief only to realize that they were at the steps leading to the Senkaimon. "Oh, we're here. I guess it's time for you to go, B-chan"

"I suppose it is." He felt her arms reach around him as she held him in a tight embrace. "I'll see you when I come back, okay?"

"Please take care of yourself, B-chan." Her eyes pleaded with him as he stared into them.

Etsuko wanted to die; the pain inside felt worse than what she thought death would be like. The little voice of doubt had grown with each farewell; it called for staying in the man's arms, to confess her love, to never leave his side. Tearing herself away from his embrace felt like she was tearing her own heart from her chest.

"Of course, Et-chan. Have faith in my capabilities." He resumed his professional manner as she broke away from him. "I am the captain of the sixth division after all."

"I don't need faith." It was a true smile that formed on her face as she waved goodbye. "I know Kuchiki Byakuya and there is nothing he cannot do."

Etsuko watched him walk up the steps and felt his presence disappear from Soul Society. Her knees gave way; the steel that she mustered up to pretend that it was just another day broke and she collapsed onto the ground. Etsuko sobbed silently, her face in her hands. The mask she wore seemed to crumble to dust along with the strength that kept her moving forward. It was tiring pretending everything was alright. She wanted to scream out to the heavens; to be comforted by the ones she loved. Instead, all she could do was sit on the ground and wipe the never ending tears away.


	14. Death

Even though a cloud of turmoil brooded inside her, she felt the most disgusting spiritual pressure close in on her. She stood up quickly and dried her tears. Steeling herself yet again, she turned to face him.

"Are you ready?" Kurotsuchi asked. The man threw a human like life sized doll at her.

Catching it, she recognized that it was a gigai. "If it means never having to see you again, I'm more than ready."

"It's a shame. I would have liked to see what would happen." The man commented as they walked up the stairs. "Tell me about it if you survive – oh what am I saying? You have no chance of surviving. How silly of me to give you hope."

"You are the last person I would expect to give me any hope." She looked at the gate, trying to take the focus of her hate for the man that took her friend's place in Soul Society. "I have no use for hope. I can already tell what would happen if you were there to witness my true spiritual power: I would swat you like a fly. The only difference is I'd feel bad killing the fly. Be grateful for the something as insignificant as your life." Etsuko thoroughly enjoyed the man's disappearing smile before turning away and walked towards the gate. "I don't need a Hell Butterfly. I'll be going through the Dangai, and Kurotsuchi, let's never meet again."

Etsuko walked purposefully ahead, her body engulfed in darkness. She moved forward in the dark tunnel with a sour look on her face. The man had ruined her last chance to really reflect on Soul Society. In the end, she thought it was for the best. She never liked the place; Soul Society could crumble to dust for all she cared; instead it was the people who inhabited it that made it her home.

From her studies so long ago, she knew that time was warped in this dimensional gate. The woman ran on, never stopping for fear the cleaner would be right behind her. Kaien had told her terrifying stories of this place when she was young and then had to stay with her through the night. The walls of the tunnel seemed to widen and shrink that Etsuko didn't know if it was her mind paying tricks on her. Nevertheless, her paced never slowed. Sensing the end of the tunnel up ahead, she moved even faster.

Stumbling out, she found herself in a park as the sun dusked. Pushing herself into the gigai, she was happy at least that the clothes it wore were the same as the one Matsumoto had given her. The body felt constricted; Etsuko surmised that it had to be something Mayuri did to it. The man wanted to leave with the upper hand. Ignoring the weight of the body, Etsuko examined the place she had come to.

The world had changed in a hundred years. As she walked to the gate, her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Metal carriages were being driven by humans on paved streets. There were so many of them, it was like they were people themselves. The houses that stood now were as big as mansions of old! These houses were so close together. She thought it was so stifling. Wondering what kind of material they were made of, she finally became aware, she wasn't even sure what the name of this place was.

"Etsuko?" A small girl she recognized immediately asked. "Really? It's not fair! How are you taller than me?!"

"Hiyori!" Etsuko hugged her. "You haven't changed a bit!"

The blonde girl gave her a stare of death, wriggling out of her embrace. "Watch it, you idiot. I'm sure they all dote on you in Soul Society, but that's not going to fly here."

Etsuko wilted under her acerbic tongue and walked next to her quietly. In a small voice, she asked, "How did you know I was coming? Are you taking me to Kisuke?" The woman made sure she didn't say 'Ki-chan' so she wouldn't get scolded again.

"That baldy Shinji called to tell us. And that old man doesn't have time for you now. I heard he's busy with Ichigo. He'll find you tomorrow, I'm sure."

Etsuko stopped paying attention. She sensed Toshiro and Byakuya. Turning to move in that direction, Hiyori hand clasped her wrist in a vice grip.

"No, Etsuko. It's this way." The short girl pulled her companion in the direction of their warehouse. It was like she didn't even feel it.

Focusing on their spiritual power, Etsuko couldn't get a solid read on what was happening. Everything in the human world felt wrong. She wondered if it was her gigai that was getting in the way. Feeling herself get pulled, she knew it was useless to go help them. After all, they didn't even know she was here. They would probably scold her and drag her back as well. Those two captains were more than capable of taking care of themselves.

"Etsuko?" Lisa asked as the girl was ushered inside their hideout.

She hugged the woman she always thought of as an elder sister with all the strength she could muster. "Lisa! I've missed you!"

The woman stroked her hair, returning her embrace. "There, there. I see you're still in one piece. You're father isn't as hapless after all."

"Don't be mean to Pops. He worries about you, you know."

Lisa arched an eyebrow as the rest of them pushed her aside to get their greetings in.

"Love-y! I love the new haircut!" Etsuko beamed at him. She was at the finish line. It was easier to pretend with people who hadn't seen her in so long. No one could tell she was troubled. "Hachi! You should see how amazing I've gotten with using Kido!"

After awhile of catching up, the group had settled back into the routine. They thought Etsuko was just visiting for a few days before deciding if she'd return. Love was pouring over a stack of mangas while Lisa was doing the same with her questionable magazines. Hachi and Hyori were playing a card game in the corner.

Etsuko sat down next to Lisa after finishing the first volume of a manga Love suggested she read. "What are you reading, Lisa-chan?"

"Oi! Lisa, put that away! Kyoraku will kill us all!" He semi joked.

It was too late; Etsuko had yanked it out of her hands, red blooming on her innocent face. "L-L-Lisa! Wh-What –"

"Ah, do you want me to explain?" Lisa tried taking the magazine away from her, but Etsuko's grip was frozen in place.

"M-M-Maybe?" Etsuko's voice mingled with shock and curiosity.

The naïve young lady listened with wide eyes and her mouth opened. The room had become so quiet after bursts of uproar from the men and Hiyori at several points in her discussion. Etsuko had never been given such a detailed explanation of the topic before. Fujin became very formal and vague when he had explained it before.

"So that's why women dress like this?" She cocked her head to the side, staring at the scantily clad woman in the magazine. Everything she thought she knew was turned on its side. She hoped that Byakuya had not thought of any of the things she heard. "Or, I mean the women in this magazine. Regular women don't dress like this to get someone to notice them?"

"Well, sometimes they do." It was Lisa's turn to look flabbergasted. Had nothing she explained sunk into Etsuko's head?

"Oh," Etsuko confusion never left as she spoke. "If that's what men like, I guess there's really nothing you can do to change that."

"I'm sure Byakuya's the same." Hiyori snickered.

"Byakuya?" Lisa asked, noticing how much redder Etsuko's face had become. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Really, Lisa? Weren't you listening to Shinji?" The short blonde made a condescending face, the woman ignored.

"Oh." Lisa quickly flipped the page to an image that Etsuko hadn't been desensitized to. "If you'd like to make him speechless, you should try something like this."

Etsuko looked at the woman's outfit in the picture. "He's not that talkative to begin with. I've wore something like that before when I spent the night at his house. Well, it was longer and a bit looser, but I don't think Byakuya was interested in anything like that. He didn't act like how you said a man would act."

"E-Etsuko!" Hiyori stuttered in disbelief. "You're younger than me and yet, how can you be a woman before me!"

Etsuko spent the half the night explaining that it wasn't what they thought it was. It had taken so long to convince them that she thought they were just pretending to not understand so they could tease her. One by one, they all left the room. In the end it was just her and Lisa.

"It's been a long time since we've all laughed like this with you, hasn't it?" Lisa asked, leading her down a corridor.

"Hm. It has." Lisa had changed, Etsuko thought. Or maybe it was her. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the brief moments she didn't have to think of what she had to do. "I'm glad I got to see you guys again, even if all you guys do is tease me."

"Here's your room." She opened the door, revealing a small sparsely furnished room. "It's not much, but you can stay as long as you want. You don't have to go back to that place."

"Thanks, Lisa." She hugged the woman again feeling the familiar warmth radiating from her.

"We didn't know. Or else we'd have found a way to bring you with us." Lisa's voice was filled with guilt as she tenderly stroked Etsuko's hair.

"Shin-chan said the same thing. It's okay, Lisa. I've gotten really strong. Nothing bad will happen to me again." She didn't know what to say. It was the same with Shinji. Etsuko couldn't find the right words to really let them know she didn't blame them. "I'll be fine, Lisa. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Etsuko," she answered, making sure she was tucked into bed. It was an old habit from when the child used to stay with Kyoraku. "If you need anything, I'm four doors to your left."

Lisa left, closing the door behind her.

Etsuko stared at the ceiling in the dark. She had repressed her desire to feel for Byakuya's reiatsu. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on it, but didn't get any response. Instead that slimy feeling drenched her body. Something was definitely wrong.

"Fujin," she whispered. "Is it me, or is something not right in the Human World? And why can't they feel how wrong it is?"

The man's voice echoed in her mind. _It isn't your gigai, though I suspect you won't be able to get out of that body until the end. That monster has one last experiment for us. There is something foul in this dimension, but it hasn't spread so wide that others can sense it yet. _

"I don't want to stay the night by myself," Etsuko's voice was barely audible. "I think whatever is seeping into the Human World has to do with what we have to do. Let's do a bit of reconnaissance."

Saying it out loud nearly paralyzed her. Suddenly, that off feeling she had been feeling seemed more and more familiar; fear would not leave her alone. Mustering up the courage to get out of the bed, Etsuko tried getting out of the body. "You're right, Fujin. I can't get out of it by myself."

Sneaking out of the hideout, Etsuko wandered around until she found her way back into the park. It seemed so empty now. Clearing her mind, she pictured the dragon counterpart of her zanpakuto. "Fujin." Nothing happened.

_You won't be able to summon me until you're out of your gigai._

The young woman looked around. There was no way she'd be able to walk around without arousing suspicion so late. Finding a piece of paper on a post, she ripped it off. Taking water from a small fountain, she made mud on the ground. First and foremost, she was an onmyoji.

"I hope this works." She drew Seimei's pentagram with her finger covered in mud. Closing her eyes trying to remember the correct symbols to draw to summon a shikigami spirit, Etsuko wrote based on what she remembered from her time as a human. Standing up, she folded the paper and mechanically started the hand movements. Her voice rang clear in the night. "Come to my aid, O Protector of Dharma. Take me upon your great black wings, O Judge of Transgression. Heed my divine call, O Messenger of Heaven."

The wind picked up as the folded paper left her hand, the wind swirled around it and then died down. In place of her paper manikin, stood a giant crow. Etsuko bowed respectfully never letting her gaze leave the bird, waiting for the crow to acknowledge that it was her who summoned it. It bent is neck slightly. In a flash, Etsuko climbed up on its back and held on tightly to its black feathers as it took flight.

Awe overwhelmed her. The sight below her resembled the skies at night. It seemed as if she was flying over a sea of stars. Loosening her grip on the paper spirit she summoned, she clutched her swords, silently communing with them. Etsuko focused on where the source of corruption was coming from. Each minute felt longer than the last and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. She was slowing starting to remember why it felt so familiar. Pinpointing the location, she requested the shikigami take her to the ground.

Planting her feet on her the ground, she felt the wind pick up as her paper manikin fell into her outstretched hands. "Thank you, little crow, I shall set you free." Unfolding the paper, she blew on it. The mud lifted itself from the paper and disintegrated. "May your spirit find the peace it craves."

Taking in the sight around her, the buildings were taller than in the other city. From up above all the buildings had seemed to small and now they loomed over her. Each step took her closer to the epicenter of the wrongness she felt, the feeling of her death seemed like it was near and nearer.

Brown eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Many things had changed. She didn't even recognize the town she had lived in, but the two komainu guarding the shrine told her she was home. Seimei's shrine still stood in the same location.

"Why is the pollution's epicenter so close to this place?" She asked the two stone lion-dog guarding the entrance. Etsuko petted each of them in turn as if they weren't really made of stone. They never answered her though. "How could this happen?"

It seemed no one was living in the shrine anymore, but the upkeep had not stopped. Etsuko walked in trepidation. Finding the well belonging to her ancestor, she remembered the stories of the waters having strong magical powers. Etsuko had given it no thought in her childhood and had frequently taken water from the well to drink when no one was looking.

"Fujin, I wish you could come out." Her voice trembled. "I can't do this alone."

_You are not alone. We are right here with you. Follow your instinct like you have always done. _

Scooping up the water, she drenched herself in it and breathed a small sigh of relief. The disgusting feeling that had covered her lessened somewhat; it was as if the water was washing away the strange ooze she thought she felt since coming to this world.

_Have you figured it out yet? Where this spiritual pressure is coming from? And from what?_

"Yes…" The wind barely carried her voice so she could hear it. "Fate seems to have a twisted sense of humor. I have to protect this place. This is my home. It will have no power here." Even though her words felt strong, she felt nothing of those words. Being back at the shrine had given her what little drop of courage she used to utter those words.

The woman forced herself to walk to the back of the shrine. Duty was her only reason for moving. Seeking her ultimate freedom, it wasn't that which made her brave in that moment. Ironically, it was duty that willed her body through the fear. It had been her purpose in life to protect others from the things they couldn't see and death would not stop her from continuing to do so. Drawing the vertical and horizontal signs with her hand, she spoke with the same bravado. "Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Chin. Retsu. Zai. Zen. Celestial soldiers descend and arrange yourselves in front of me!"

Walking back to the well, she began the process of washing herself again. Who else could protect this place? Abe no Seimei's home could only be protected by one who carried his will and his spiritual strength. This time she moved with greater purpose to the east border. The disgusting veil that had rooted itself into the very air had started to dissipate from behind the shrine. Etsuko faced the east and repeat the mantra and hand symbols. Again, she made her ablution with the water from the well and faced the western border chanting the mantra with more confidence.

The final time she purified herself with water from the well, she strode to the entrance. There was only anger in her voice. "I am Abe no Etsuko, legacy of the great Abe no Seimei whose resting place you desecrate. As guardian of this sacred place, you will have no foothold here! Rin. Pyou. Tou. Sha. Kai. Chin. Retsu. Zai. Zen. May all who preside over warriors be my vanguard!"

Etsuko made her way back to the shrine steps before collapsing on the ground. Whatever spiritual power that she could pull from out from the gigai paired with the spiritual powers of the water had sapped all of her physical strength.

She opened her eyes to see her translucent green dragon dance across the starry sky. Trying to sit up, she found herself steadied by a firm grip. She leaned on the man with their backs against a large tree trunk as he draped an arm over her shoulder.

"This world looks as beautiful as ever." Etsuko felt no physical exhaustion. The dragon had already healed her spirit.

"It's because you always keep darkness at bay, no matter what you're feeling." He watched the large full moon hang low on the horizon.

"It's the least I can do. To make sure your home is everything you desire." Etsuko always felt so calm in her zanpakuto spirit's arms.

"What is it you desire?" He asked already knowing the answer. He felt it since they left Soul Society.

"I wanted to know what it's like to live as a human. Seeing all these humans again made me remember. They hold onto to each other, they cling to life, they live either wasting their lives or making the most of it, but they all choose their paths. I wanted to grow up as a human, to fall in love, to marry, to have children, to love and teach them all I know, to have grandchildren, and to reflect on how meaningful and happy I made my small short life. I didn't want to be famous or powerful. I just wanted a family, to belong. Was that too much to ask Fujin?"

He wiped away the tears that started to fall from her innocent eyes. His purple hair fell in front of his eye. "You can still have that in Soul Society. You don't have to go through with this. We don't mind. As long as they haven't broken us, we are free." They had made their decision. Seeing their partner tear herself apart had been too much for man and dragon. They couldn't let her hurt anymore. They would be doing what Soul Society did to her if they didn't stop her. "Go back to Soul Society. Be happy with your family. Be happy with that man." Fujin still disliked Byakuya.

"I cannot. It is not my lot in life to find that kind of happiness. My human life was taken from me before I even experienced it. One hundred years as a soul was taken from me. No one will ever take from me again." Her experience putting up the barrier around the shrine had given her courage to face what awaited her. "It will not take anything else from me."

"I cannot let you abandon happiness." Fujin could not stop himself. It was their ultimate goal to be free from all shackles. In one hundred years, he had not noticed he had become tamed and chained by the woman who held their blades.

"Fujin. Don't take this away from me. I'm scared, but I cannot let that stop me." Her brown eyes pierced his blue ones and into his very soul. "I made a promise the first day I became aware of you. I said I would free you. I made a promise so long ago to the humans I knew as fathers to protect the rest of the humans. I died because of that promise. Freedom is not just to be freed from the cuffs that bind our power. You told me that. To fulfill these two precious promises to the people I love with all I am will let my heart soar as freely as Fujin dances in the sky."

"You love us so? Do you even know what we'll face?" Fujin was clutching her tightly into his chest. She was as entangled to him as he was to her. They were indeed two halves of a whole.

Etsuko broke away from the man's stifling embrace. "I don't think you were awakened yet. You were a part of my soul when I was alive, but only woke up with my death. I want to show you want happened. I remember it clearly now." She ran her fingers through his purple hair and brought his forehead to touch hers.

In his mind, Fujin saw her memory. He saw a little Etsuko wandering about the shrine with a bag filled with paper manikins, each represented a spirit in service to the little onmyoji. It was a grand collection for a full fledged practitioner; she was indeed a genius of the craft. He watched her divine where a hollow was going to attack a human. The little girl ran to the site. It wasn't that far from the shrine and within a few minutes she was there just in time. Fujin saw the skill at which she erected barriers between the hollow and a human girl a few years older than his master using her shikigami. The girl ran away from Etsuko after throwing a rock at her. Of course normal humans couldn't see the hollow. The only thing the older girl saw was a little girl acting strangely as if she was a demon. Children were so cruel.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the tears that his Etsuko cried, rubbing her arm where the rock had struck her. She suddenly stopped and immediately called on another spirit, this time it made her blend into the background, though Fujin could still see her clearly. Not a second later, a man dressed in shinigami clothing appeared in front of the hollow. After a short one-sided battle, the shinigami struck the death blow. Instead of disappearing and heading to Soul Society, something terrifying happened.

Fujin could hear the silent scream little Etsuko wanted to let out. It must have been the first time the shinigami had seen the Hell Gate open, because he bolted as soon at the gates appeared. Wanting to comfort the little girl, Fujin knew he couldn't do anything in her memory, but look on as she let her power slip and was revealed from the shroud of invisibility she was hidden in. The man watched in horror as the twin skeletons open the gate a little, just enough for a monstrous arm to spring forth with a strange blade that impaled the hollow before dragging him in. A child should not have to look at such images. Not his Etsuko.

As the gates were about to close another creature's arm protruded from the door and lunged at the child. It was different from the armor clad one; the grey sinewy arm seemed to give off an aura of putridity. Fujin got to her in time; he tried to pick her up, but his body went right through her. He reminded himself it was just a viewing of her memory, though it did nothing from the hatred he felt for that thing. Never taking those blue eyes off her, he watched as that giant hand swatted at her and mutilated her little body with its fingernails at it repeatedly clutched at her trying to bring her into hell while even in her death throes she managed to escape moment after moment. Time seemed to drag on before the armored arm burst forth, cutting into the sinister arm and pulling it back in.

Fujin clutched his heart. He remembered this moment from his own memories. It was when he was roused from his slumber. It was the moment that Etsuko died. The man watched as the ghost of the girl stared in confusion and horror at her twisted corpse. Her mind broke. There was no way a child could comprehend what she had seen. She howled. She prodded at the body; she hugged her lifeless excuse for a corpse, just bloodied flesh and mangled bone, and screamed until she couldn't anymore. Then the wind picked up; he remembered awakening in a rage. It was her rage and his united in the shock of her sudden death. Her pain screamed and his wind whirled around her. Their power had attracted hollows. One appeared and then another. It became a sea of masks. The zanpakuto spirit remembered picking her up and carrying her away from them.

Etsuko dropped her head, breaking the bond linking her memories to him. She stared at the grass her hands were balled into fists. The woman felt Fujin embrace her. It was the first time she felt the wetness of his tears. She had never seen him shed a tear. It was always her that cried. The dragon floated down. He was shedding tears too. She took them both in her arms and let out her own sobs. The three entities held onto to each other and comforted one another.

The purple haired man broke the silence. "I could not protect you then. I have always prided myself on being your sole protector. I have watched over you. I watched you grow into the woman that is before me now. It was my inadequacy that has caused you this pain."

"Fujin, how could you have protected me while I was alive?" Etsuko was familiar with having to deal with this guilt. It was all she faced upon returning to Soul Society after being freed. "You didn't have any awareness and I didn't either. There was nothing we could do."

"Are you sure you want to engage it? You've felt how much stronger its gotten since then. It can seep its presence into the Human World. That takes much power." Fujin wanted her to run away. He didn't want her end to come at that creature's hand again. He didn't think he'd be able to stop it; guilt consumed him at his failure to prevent her human death. An ache developed in his heart that he had never felt before.

Etsuko smiled at him. "I'm scared. I don't want to go. I don't want to die by its hand, but we're going. If we leave, who will stop it? A monster to stop a monster; I think that's what Yamamoto was thinking when he said he'd trade my freedom for a favor. I didn't mind at the time. A favor for our freedom didn't seem like such a big deal. Nothing could be bad enough where freedom wouldn't be the greater reward."

"And now?" Fujin already knew what she would say. His heart was beating as fast as hers; adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

"I feel lucky to have this chance. Yamamoto didn't know he'd be doing me two favors in return for nothing. Our freedom and our chance at revenge against the monster he's sent us to slay. It might be stronger, but so are we. You're both with me now. Even if we die, I'll have fulfilled my promise. We will embrace death with our freedom. They weren't just words. I don't want to be caged anymore. I don't want our power restricted. I don't want to live in fear that Soul Society will chain me again. I don't want to live in fear that the instrument of my death will come for me again. I don't want to react to the world. I want to act upon it." The light in her eyes never wavered. It was the first time she felt as if she was truly voicing what she wanted.

The man smirked as the dragon howled. Fujin was impressed by their master. "Are you ready to truly run free? To pay that price? Because we look forward to the meeting of our nemesis; we will exact vengeance upon it in your honor to die trying."

Etsuko flashed an identical grin. "Unleashed we may have a chance. We didn't sit idly by for one hundred years either did we?" It might have been being back in the shrine. She had always been braver when she was close to that home, but it was Fujin too. They knew her heart and soul and with them she'd never be alone.

They watched the dragon take the skies again as the spirit and woman sat next to each other under the tree.

"What is the plan?" Fujin asked. It was want she wanted. To make her happy was all he wanted. It was his freedom to do so. Never again would he let her down. "Finding the hollow first, correct? Can you still differentiate between the ones bound for Soul Society and Hell?"

"Of course I can. What point is there to being Seimei's descendent if you can't even do that?" Etsuko knew Fujin would be the only one to never abandon her. Being in his world and by his side made her feel as if she were invincible; it was how she survived those years in the cage. With him by her side, there was nothing they couldn't do. "Once we find it, our quest begins. If it can come out through the Hell Gate, that means we can go in."

"Hell, huh?" Fujin mused. He stood up and offered his master a hand. It was time to spar with her one last time. Her skills had dulled tremendously since returning to Soul Society. She went too easy on it inhabitants in order for them to not look upon her as a threat again.

Etsuko took it as she flashed him a wolfish grin. She was still frightened. That sickening power she felt was still terrifying after so many years, but no one else could face it. It had to be destiny. It had to have been why she was placed in the world. That thought bolstered her strength. "Hell seems like a good enough place to run wild."


	15. Goodbye

Ichigo made arrangements to get Ginjo's body back and confirmed his alliance with the Gotei 13. As he was leaving, he remembered something important that Kisuke had asked him to relay to the captains. "Ah, Urahara wanted me to tell you something. Hmm….let's see now…what was it?"

Byakuya looked at him with annoyance. This meeting was taking into time he didn't want to waste. He was going to visit Etsuko; the battle with Tsukishima made him want to hold her in his arms. The man had wanted to see her instead of being treated for the minor injuries the night before, but the Fourth Division would not hear of it.

"Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed. He remembered now, even though the message seemed so strange. "He wanted me to tell you that your cute little fairy won't be coming back to Soul Society. If you want to say your goodbyes you need to find her before she flies away. He said that he knew that she didn't say goodbye and it wasn't fair to you that you won't get that chance."

Toshiro, Kyoraku, and Ukitake turned towards to the grey eyed man and nearly shouted in unison. "I thought she was with you!"

Byakuya reluctantly took the poem infused with her reiatsu from his pocket. He had kept it on his person since she had given it to him. "Her reiatsu is coming from this."

Byakuya didn't care to explain. Etsuko was leaving him. His cherry blossom was falling and he could not let that happen. Using flashstep he was gone. He didn't want to hear the head commander's explanation. He needed to find the woman who held his heart.

Stepping out of the Senkaimon, he scanned the area for her presence. He felt her reiatsu and found his way to a shrine. He watched her with Urahara. Byakuya had found her on instinct and now that he was in her presence, he didn't know what to say. The man in the green hat knelt down and lifted the woman's foot onto his knee. With a small burst of reiatsu, the cuff snapped open. They were saying something, but he couldn't hear. She hugged him with a teary eyed look on her face as he cradled the back of her head tenderly and gave her a lollipop that she tucked in her sash. It made her smile.

It seemed a good time as any to speak with her. To demand to know what was going on. He stepped forward only to be pushed back by an unseen force. There was some sort of barrier in place. Etsuko's head turned towards him and then back to Urahara. She pushed him away. The force at which she pushed him sent him right up against the invisible wall. Byakuya watched Etsuko drag the man through the wall.

As they emerged from the barrier, the only thing Byakuya could feel was the woman's reiatsu at a level it had never been before. It was all he could do to not feel overwhelmed. It was stifling Urahara's presence to the point that you couldn't even tell if he was there just by scanning for spiritual power.

"The one thing I asked, Ki-chan," she said, emphasizing each word as if she was holding her anger back. Her eyes drained of the light she had before as she stood in front of him with her eyes on the ground. "Was that you not call them. Why, Ki-chan?"

"Etsuko," the man replied, not one bit surprised at the drastic increase in the woman's power. "You can't go without letting them know. It would be just like when you were so abruptly taken away." There was no time for further explanation. "Oh, look what you've done. These hollows think you're a tasty meal."

Byakuya had not noticed hollows congregating around them. The woman's reiatsu had overwhelmed all other presence.

"You get to take care of them. As punishment." Etsuko didn't sound like her happy self. There was a great change that had taken place since the last time Byakuya saw her.

She grabbed her love, and phased through the barrier. Byakuya looked at her expectantly. She looked at the ground.

He cupped her face and tilted up. It took every ounce of self control to not take her and shake her to regain her sense. "What's going on, Etsuko?"

Etsuko wilted under his gaze. Emotion fought its way back into those brown orbs. He was cold fury personified. "B-chan…I wish you didn't come."

"Well I'm here, you selfish brat! Are you stupid, or do I have to ask again? What is going on?" Byakuya had no patience left.

Etsuko felt the man's fingers tighten on her chin. She had never seen him this angry. "Why did you come? You're the selfish child, Byakuya! I didn't want to see any one of you! I've already said my goodbyes! I wanted you to remember me as I was…but now you've ruined it! I cannot be caged anymore! It's hard enough leaving, but why must you pull at me? Why must you make this any harder on me than it is?"

He dropped his hand from her face. The wind had picked up around them. "Why do you want to leave me? Have I not become the B-chan you want?" Defeat was all that came through in his deep voice. It felt unreal to hear that tone from the always confident captain.

Etsuko dropped to her knees. Her fear was fast coming to past. Byakuya had become her weakness. The bonds she shared with those she loved were now so crippling. "I have to go. Please understand." She lifted her foot freed from the cuff to show him. "It's easier to breathe now. The world seems brighter, clearer. I feel like I'm coming alive. Like I'm becoming the person I'm meant to be. You have had 100 years of finding yourself, of growing into this incredible man. I want that chance. How much have I missed out on because of these restrictions? I've bargained for my freedom for a task your head captain wants me to do. Nothing can stop me from doing it. Freedom, B-chan…I need it."

Byakuya sat down next to her. Her pained expression had calmed his wrath. It wasn't just him that hated the restricting shackles that were placed on the woman. He put his arm around her. How could he say he loved her if he didn't care what she wanted? "What task?"

Etsuko explained what was happening in the Human World, how something in Hell was manifesting its influence and causing an unbalance in the world. Careful to leave out it was what killed her, she made her position on the matter clear.

"I'll come with you." Byakuya stated. It wasn't a question or a suggestion. He would never leave her alone again.

"You can't." She turned her head up to his and kissed him. "You're my B-chan. It means you have responsibilities to both the Kuchiki family and the Gotei 13."

"Don't you understand?" He looked directly into her eyes. "I am not an expressive person, Et-chan, but you should know that none of that matters. I love you, Abe no Etsuko. Without you, everything I have worked for is meaningless."

Etsuko blushed. He said what she wished deep her heart to hear, but the reality of the situation desecrated the sweetness of the moment. The tug of war that began so long ago was finally coming to a conclusion. A little part of her knew that she should have concealed her feelings for him when he kissed her the first time. Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard. Only moments before she had vowed to enter hell with Fujin, how fickle was her mind that now all she wanted was to be by Byakuya's side.

The young woman smiled at him before she kissed him. Instead of pulling him closer to her, she pushed him away and stood up. Looking down at him with the saddest eyes, she spoke. "Kuchiki Byakuya, I have loved you even before I knew what love was. You know what love is as well. You defied everyone not once, but twice, because you loved Hisana. But, our love isn't like that, is it, B-chan? Sacrifice is just one part of love. I know you didn't think of it as a sacrifice because when you're in love, it doesn't feel like that, but I will not allow you to sacrifice for me. Our love isn't founded on sacrifice. It is freedom; the freedom and desire to share ourselves with one another. Our love can't be giving up a part of who we are just to be with the other. Would you be happy if I sacrifice the chance of feeling what it is to be freed from my limiters to spend the rest of my life with you? Is that what you consider love to be? Please don't taint this love by betraying a part of yourself for me."

Byakuya got up. He took her hands in hers, feeling wetness of her sweat as he held them firmly. "When did you get so grown up?"

"When you started acting like a child." She answered with a smile. "The three of you could be brothers."

"Three of us?" Byakuya's curiousity got the better of him.

"You, Senbonzakura, and my samurai. Besides looking so much alike, you have this idiotic idea that any sacrifice on your part will make me happy." Etsuko let go of his hands and walked back towards the barrier. There were no more hollows, but she already knew who else was there. "Now we've got other idiots wanting to make the same sacrifice. It looks like you're not the only one ruining the goodbyes I've already said."

Byakuya watched the smirk on Etsuko's face when she noticed his fellow captains struggling to pierce the barrier. He had not realized until then that she had gradually suppressed her reiatsu since the cuff on her foot was unshackled

With a snap of her fingers, a small hole opened enough for the captains to run through. Not a second went by before she was engulfed in the group. Hitsugaya, Hirako, Urahara, Kyoraku, and Ukitake had swarmed her immediately. A short burst of reiastu pushed them back a foot away from her.

Etsuko was tested again. Her heart felt like a shattering mirror. She didn't think that she would make it through Byakuya's presence, and now she was faced with all the people she loved. Thinking about the creature, she knew there was no other choice. It had given her the strength she needed to steel herself. There was no way she could let anyone sacrifice themselves to fight that thing.

"Hitsugaya or Papa?" Etsuko's voice changed from the softness she had spoken to Byakuya with. Now it hardened. "Which one of you gets to be my savior?"

They all looked at her in shock.

"Really?" The same firm voice asked. "Obviously, you struck a deal with the Head Captain. One of you wants to take my place to deal with the threat."

"You're not going, princess. Whatever it is, hell is no place for you." Kyoraku touched the straw hat on his head idly.

Etsuko scoffed. "Really, Pops? My freedom means nothing to you?"

"It's taken care of," Jushiro soothed her. "Urahara will still take the rest of those limiters off. The Head Captain has already agreed."

"So you want Papa to sacrifice himself for me? Do you even think he has a chance of getting out, even if by some chance he defeats whatever impurity has gotten a hold of this world?" Etsuko rage showed through. The wind picked up again.

"We're your parents. We'd do anything for you." Kyoraku defended his friend. "You're still a child. You'd think an awesome guy like me will be defeated by some bad guy from hell?"

Shinji, Kisuke, and Toshiro watched Etsuko unsheathed her wakizashi.

"Fight me then, Papa." She lunged at him, her sword at his neck in between a blink of the eye.

He made no move.

"I'm not a child. It's my fight. I've traded my services in exchange for my freedom." Etsuko sheathed her blade. She knew even her father's strength would not give him an advantage in the fight against the evil he would face. She stood a better chance of surviving than he did.

Before they knew what she was doing, the vertical and horizontal cuts in the air had already been done along with her mantra chanted. They were incased in a prison. The bars were made from light. Byakuya tried breaking through; he wanted to be by her side just a little longer. Both her fathers joined in. Not even their zanpakuto could cut through the prison bars.

"If you don't let us out of her, Etsuko, you will be in a lot of trouble," Jushiro warned her. His stern face didn't seem to faze the girl.

"Sorry, Daddy…" She nearly whimpered before getting back the steel in her voice. "If I don't do this, you'll try to stop me and you'll get hurt."

"Look here princess," Kyoraku started to bargain. "We won't try to stop you, just let us out."

"Because I'd completely trust my roguish father." Etsuko shot him a glare with the sarcasm.

She jumped two paces back and looked at them. Her heart broke. In front of her were people who desperately wanted her to stay.

"I'm sorry," she began sincerely. "I should have told you from the beginning that I wouldn't be staying long in Soul Society. It was the reason that Yamamoto released me."

"You knew from the beginning?" The hurt in Jushiro's voice spoke volumes as she watched his white hair fall as he hung his head.

"Yes," she continued. "At first, I wanted to rip the world apart. To tear everyone limb from limb; to watch everyone suffer as I have suffered. I realized that I didn't want to waste the time I had so I came back to all of you and lived each day knowing that my days were finite. I didn't want everyone to live under that cloud. I made a deal for my freedom. Yamamoto told me that he didn't want to sacrifice any of the precious members of his Gotei 13 if he could help it. I told him he didn't have to. I'd be out of the cage. He'd take these damn cuffs off. In one hundred years, it's all I've ever wanted." She paused and gave them a small smile. "These days with you I'll never regret them, but more than anything in the world, I want the one thing everyone is born with: to be free, to make my own choices, to live without knowing the fear that no one will throw restraints on my very soul. You live without knowing how wonderful you have it. You take the ability to use flashstep, kido, and your zanpakuto for granted. It's a part of you all are. You live in that glow of your reiryoku. I live so far away from that. I see the light of it, but unlike you I'm cold, I can't reach it, these cuffs take me further and further away. It hurts to use it because I fight my way to that glow each time I use it and it comes out tainted through these bindings."

Etsuko bent down and touched the other cuff on her foot. It crumbled away as the winds howled. She breathed in deeply and focused, calming the wind. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and laughed happily. "It's only half of what you feel, but it's amazing! How can you ask me to give this up?"

"No one is asking you to give anything up." Toshiro finally voiced the sentiments of the group trapped by her. "Captain Kyoraku has volunteered to take your place."

"Shiro-chan!" Etsuko pouted and flew in front of him. The rush she felt from the influx of power put her in a better mood. She reached her hand out to him; when he clasped her hand, she pulled him out of the prison and jumped far enough away that the others wouldn't hear what she said.

Toshiro's turquoise eyes widen. The surge of reiastu temporarily paralyzed him. There was no way one person could even have that much reiryoku. It had to be impossible.

"I thought you were the only one of them that knew I didn't need protecting." She piped up childishly. It was the only way she could think of to not make the moment sad.

"I still am, Etsuko. It's not why we want to take your place." Toshiro started blushing. "We love you. How can we let you do this? I could not let my beloved friend sacrifice herself for us."

"But I'm not sacrificing anything? Didn't you hear, I'm freeing myself." She tried to explain, but she knew the boy wouldn't let it slide.

"You knew that the Captain Commander would have to send at least one of us eventually. I still can't feel the difference in this world, but Captain Yamamoto did and I know you feel it more than he does. You also know that he'd send me or Captain Kyoraku. You told us that in the beginning. Doing this protects us as well, doesn't it?"

Etsuko tilted her head and looked at her friend. He was amazing. "You can feel how much power I have can't you, Shiro-chan? I'm trying to suppress as much as I can, but it's like holding back when the floodgates start to crack. You know I can't go back to Soul Society if I break the last two cuffs without them putting something back to regulate my power. I don't want live like a caged bird anymore. You're the only one who could really understand how horrible that would be."

Toshiro shook his head in agreement. He noticed she started suppressing her power to the level it was before she broke the second seal. "I understand but, I just don't want to lose you. It's selfish, but you're my friend. I'll miss fighting next to you."

She hugged him tightly. "I'll miss feeling like this with you. You were the closest I ever felt to normal in Soul Society."

The white hair boy hugged her back just as tightly, the blush never leaving his face, despite knowing the others were watching. "Even though I'll miss you, I'm more than happy that you'll finally feel how I feel. Survive whatever you'll face there. I'll find a way to get you out. Just watch, I'll become strong enough that even at your full strength, your reiatsu won't slow me down."

Etsuko loosened her embrace and grinned widely at him. It was more than she could ever have hoped for from her bosom buddy. For the first time, she thought there might be a chance to survive what awaited her. "I look forward to it Shiro-chan!"

"You've suppressed enough reiatsu." He told her, breaking away from her hold. "I know you want to speak with the others."

"Shiro-chan…" She took his hand and led him back to the prison. She pushed him gently through and squeezed his hand before letting go. "I'll miss being near you."

He gave her an uncharacteristically warm smile. "Me too."

Etsuko turned to the blonde hair man and tilted her head to the side. "Want a scolding, Shin-chan?"

The man smiled as he straightened his white tie. "From little Etsu? Who wouldn't?"

Etsuko pulled him out and put distance between her other prisoners. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Tell you?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Then why did you come with these idiots?" She puzzled.

"Because you didn't tell me you were leaving where no one could follow." He pouted childishly. "I know you've made up your mind. I didn't come with you to change it and I knew they couldn't change yours."

"Sorry about lying." She frowned. "Ki-chan messed everything up by telling you all."

"Well, it wasn't very nice of you leaving without goodbyes. They would have done something really stupid if they didn't see you before you left. That's why Urahara did what he did." Shinji scrutinized his surroundings. There was something off about it.

"I didn't think of that," she replied in complete surprise. "They would have tried to come after me and might have gotten hurt. I'll have to apologize to Ki-chan."

"What are you hiding over there?" Shinji pointed lazily by the little bridge near the barrier she erected before.

"You can see through the illusion?" Her surprise didn't leave her voice. Letting out a sigh, she explained. "You're really good with illusions and I'm terrible with them. Of course you'd notice. It's a bad hollow. It's how I'm opening the Hell Gate."

"You know which ones are evil?" It was Shinji's turn to be surprised. Shinigami never really had that power.

"I'm an onmyoji first. I've always known which ones had to be sent to Hell and which ones were bound for Soul Society." It was so normal to be having an inane conversation with Shinji. It was like she was never leaving and it was just another day.

"Is that why we can't break through the barriers you've set? Around the shrine and that horrid cage?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Yeah. Spirits can't really break through." She explained. "Even humans, who want to come through here, just remember that it's not open today and go away. I threw that bit in when I made it. I can't have anyone get hurt by me."

"So how much power are you hiding already?" He asked, taking her by the waist and started to waltz.

"Hmm, you usually know all the answers, Shin-chan," she mused playfully as they danced. "I'm sure you have some idea. You've been trying to figure that out since you came out. I'm a little sad that you're not here to stop me."

"It's your decision. When you've had so many decisions taken away from you, you understand the importance of respecting another's decision." Shinji's voice lost its playfulness. "You're already more powerful than Kyoraku, with those cuffs on your wrists still to break. You don't want him to sacrifice himself needlessly."

"If only he could see it like that." She frowned.

"Oh no, Etsu!" He went back to the careless tone. "If you're going, I don't want to see you sad. Leave me with a smile, so it will be etched in my heart forever."

She smiled for him. "Better, Shin-chan?"

"Keep smiling until I find a way to get you back from Hell." He gave her a toothy grin. "I can't have my first love wasting away while I'm still alive."

Etsuko stopped dancing. She tightened her arms that wrapped on the back of his neck. With a pinkish tint blooming on her cheeks, she stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. Letting go quickly, she began to babble. "I've always wanted to do that. My younger self would have regretted it if I never kissed you once before I'm gone. I wanted to fulfill my childhood wish! Sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Shinji touched his lips. The warmth of the girl's lips still lingered upon his. For the first time he was speechless. Regaining his composure, he leaned down to return it before smiling at her scared face. "I won't kiss you back like that. Byakuya would kill me." He kissed her cheek.

Walking back hand in hand, Etsuko managed to whisper, "Shin-chan, you really were sort of my first love." She playfully pushed him back into the cage and walked to the man with the hidden sword.

"Ki-chan?" She held her hand out to him and felt the firm hand take hers. Pulling him out, she sighed wearily.

"It's the remaining cuffs on your hands." He started to explain as they walked away. "They're trying to make up for the other two in limiting your powers. I'm impressed you're suppressing enough of it to delay them exploding."

"I wish you were the one that made them." She replied ruefully. "They never hurt as bad as the ones _that man_ makes."

"I'm sorry," Kisuke apologized.

"No, I should be saying sorry. I should have thought it out. Papa and Daddy wouldn't let my leaving go without incident. They would have fought Yamamoto, escaped to the Human World, and try to break into Hell. It wouldn't have ended well." Etsuko took out the lollipop he gave her and stared at it. "I was scared of you once, but you made me feel better. You became my first friend. You put the first cuffs on and you took the first cuff off. I'm frightened of that place, Ki-chan. Do you think one day I'll feel better about it too?"

"You'll gain your freedom by entering it, and you'll gain your freedom again when you leave it. I will not leave you frightened in that place." There was so much conviction in his voice that she started to believe him. "I'll find a way to get you out. Nothing is impossible."

Etsuko beamed at him like she did when she was a child. The determined look in his eye hadn't changed. "You're Ki-chan. There's no one smarter than you. If anyone can find a way, it's you."

He laughed. "We've come a long way, haven't we? From the uncertain people we were before."

She nodded. "Ki-chan? I'm going to need you to make sure they don't follow me in. The barrier might weaken when I start walking through."

"Give me the hard job, why don't you?" He joked as they walked back. "You don't have much time left before the cuffs release the energy it's been struggling to absorb. You have to break them before that happens. And after that, be careful in there."

"I will." She pushed him back in and looked at the remaining three men looking back at her. "B-chan?" Etsuko knew deep down it was the last time she would be with him.


End file.
